


Unwanted

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Torki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Human Thor, M/M, torki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki es un detective de de narcóticos en Brooklyn y el día en que creía cerraría su caso mas largo se topa con uno al que no esta preparado para enfrentar y hará lo posible por remediar tanta injusticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evian_Fork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evian_Fork).



> TITULO: Unwanted.
> 
> Autor: Elghin
> 
> Fandom: Thor o avengers como les guste mas pero creo que es mas Thor jejeje
> 
> Paring: Thor/ Loki
> 
> Rating: NC- 18
> 
> Declaimer: los personajes no me perteneces y es por mera diversión y por el deseo de reglar a una amiga especial con este fan fiction.
> 
> Sumario: Loki es un detective de de narcóticos en Brooklyn y el día en que creía cerraría su caso mas largo se topa con uno al que no esta preparado para enfrentar y hará lo posible por remediar tanta injusticia.
> 
> Warnings: mención a ultraje, descripción de supresión a la libertad, crianza de una persona en cautiverio, violación y esclavismo, persona con disminución de conocimientos y sodomizado.

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE NO SEA INCONVENIENTE ESTE FIC EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PERO LA VERDAD ESTE ES UN FIC QUE EMPECE EL AÑO PASADO Y POR RAZONES DE BLOQUEO NO PUDE TERMINAR, HOY SE CUMPLE LA SEGUNDA FECHA DE ESTE FIC POR RAZONES OBVIAS YA QUE EVIAN VUELVE A CUMPLE NUEVAMENTE DICHOSOS AÑOS EN EL MUNDO TERRENAL Y NO PODÍA DEJARLA ESTA VEX SIN ESTO!

ESTE FIC LO REVISE TANTAS VECES YA... QUE AGREGUE Y SAQUE COSAS DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, QUE ESPERO NO LES SEA DIFICULTOSO DE LEER, TIENE VARIOS WARNINGS SOLO PARA QUE NO SE TOPEN CON COSAS DESAGRADABLES PERO EN REALIDAD SON LA SUPOSICIÓN Y LA MENCIÓN DE ELLAS, PERO NO ESTA DE MAS ADVERTIR!

Bueno les dejo ya de molestar y de leer mis pensamiento son respecto a esto ya que no aguanto mas la ganas de poder publicar esto aquí como primera instancia, solo lo subiré como pedf al final de los capítulos asi si lo desean lo podrán leer y bajar en PDF por el AO3.

(A QUE ESO SONÓ A QUE SI NO LO LEEN AQUÍ Y ME COMENTAN NO VERAN NI EN FIGURILLAS EL ARCHIVO? XD . MUAJAJAJAJAJA) sorry evil my speaking jojojo

 

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡Es mio! ¡MIOOOO! ¡Yo lo compre, me pertenece! ¡NO ME LO QUITARAN!- un hombre entrado en la vejes con cabellos blancos de contextura muy delgada y de aspecto lamentable grita desaforado, la demencia en su cara deformaba su facciones, la ira contra los policías que lo arrastran fuera de su propiedad lo hacían sujetarlo con mas fuerza.

\- ¿De que habla? Pensé que era un allanamiento por drogas…- dice su compañero Wallace casi sobre su oído algo a lo que ha tenido que acostumbrarse de un hombre menudo y joven recién salido de la academia, que solo por probar suerte dio el examen de detective y allí esta, nuevecito para cargarle el día de preguntas y sin dejar atrás esa costumbre de pegar hombros con él, dejándolo sin remedio de empujarlo a cada rato solo que le sonría y vuelva a hacerlo.

\- No lo se, registremos la casa, a eso venimos o ¿No?- Loki Stevens, es un detective de narcóticos en la ciudad de Brooklyn, tiene dos meses rastreando a un traficante, el maldito ya se les escapo una vece, jamás le vieron la cara y este podría ser el, solo espera no estar siendo embaucado por el mismo, solo que algo no va bien.

La casa esta excesivamente limpia para un hombre de 60 años, la cocina esta metódicamente ordenada incluso la heladera esta en perfectas condiciones, todo esta dentro de bolsitas ziploc, y tapers, algo le huele mal todo su entorno no es normal y es aun peor cuando el líder del equipo le dice que la casa esta limpia.

Mientras que la policía sale de la casa en partes solo para constatar que tienen la dirección correcta, su compañero y él se debaten el como fueron engañados, como la actitud de ese sujeto que arrestaron afuera de su vivienda y al que tendrán que liberar por faltas de pruebas.

\- ¡Demonios esto no puede estar pasando otra vez! - Loki pierde el control pateando un muro y dándose media vuelta para darle con el puño cerrado y toda su furia al muro contrario del pasillo.

 

Su compañero solo asentía su frustración que era en parte suya por igual, hasta que quedo tan sorprendido como Loki cuando el muro al que le estaba dando de puñetazos sede con un rechinido escalofriante, dando lugar a un pasadizo oculto dentro del muro, sucio oscuro y lleno de polvo, contrastando agudamente con el resto de la casa inmaculada, el compañero de Loki da una mirada de advertencia al ultimo policía y este avisa al resto.

 

Loki toma su arma de la funda en su espalda y con la guardia de su compañero Wallace detrás suyo entran al reducido espacio, solo unos pasos dentro con la iluminación de una lámpara pequeña y de luz amarillenta da al lugar un tono lúgubre y de encierro continuo, el recorrido de no mas de dos metros los deja frente a una escalera precaria de tablones curtidos por el tiempo dejando pegado al descanso en su base una puerta.

 

El detective solo quiere respuestas a la locura de ese hombre o evidencia que lo encaje a la perfección con su caso de drogas si es eso posible, capturando a su hombre y cerrar el maldito caso que le molesta tanto aun tener abierto desde hace meses.

 

Uno de los policías se hace notar con un sonido detrás de ellos y con una seña le comunica a Wallace que están en posición si los necesitan, Loki asiente y un segundo después abre lentamente la puerta…

 

Ninguno de los dos espero encontrarse con algo parecido dejándolos estupefactos, es solo un cuarto de un metro y medio por cuatro, largo y estrecho, limpio como el resto de la casa de color amarillo patito con una cama que ocupa todo el espacio y miles de estante con juguetes, revistas para colorear, libros de cuentos y lápices, pero lo que los deja sin hablas y atontados es el gigantesco hombre rubio que se esconde en si mismo hecho un pelotita sobre la cama.

 

Loki hace un gesto para que Wallace detenga a los policías arriba agazapados para atacar, mientras el intenta saber que hace allí ese hombre, su mirada se afila y recorre los pocos rincones analizando las romas gastadas y pequeñas que lleva, sumada a la postura de terror que desprende el hombre. Pero apenas Wallace lo deja a solas con el desconocido y da un paso dentro del cubículo habitacional para poder hablarle, nota un gemidillo asustado y tembloroso en un intento desesperado de clavarse en la pared amarilla para desaparecer de su presencia.

 

\- Wow… ehmm espera no te voy a lastimar…- y sus palabras le resultan muy estúpidas considerando que él con su metro setenta y delgado pueda intimidar a alguien si no es con su placa, más aun a una persona tan grande y de contextura tan fibrosa como ese sujeto.

 

\- Mmmhhg…- murmuro, abrazaba sus piernas con más fuerza, su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas mientras se mecía…- ..Alan donde esta Alan…- repitió consecutivamente bajito y de manera aniñada. Loki intento hacer contacto visual pero ni siquiera sabia quien era él.

 

\- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto, miro a su alrededor de nuevo intentando asociar su entorno con el hombre pero solo había cuentos, fabulas, dibujos infantiles, peluches de perritos y gatitos.

 

\- Yo… me llamo… es Thor, Alan me dice Thor…- Loki volvió su mirada casi instantáneamente al manojo de miedo sobre el colchón y en su fuero interno sarcástico ~ese que siempre trata de mantener bien atado junto a su sentido del humor algo negro~ empezó a reír por la absurda coincidencia. Pero cuando el gigante levanto la mirada apenas y lo miro, el temor en esos ojos azules lo desplomo, mirando en todas direcciones recorriéndolo completamente intentando identificarlo.

 

\- Soy Loki…- se presento inconscientemente con esa sonrisa marcada que intenta ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo, solo para no hacer pensar a su compañeros cosas extrañas, la mirada acuosa y enrojecida lo miro como si un niño acabase de ver el juguete nuevo mas extraordinario de la tienda y él se sintió algo expuesto casi trasparente, la manera como le miraba tan ilusionada le hacia pronosticar risas y burlas de sus compañeros, pero los pequeños ojos azul profundo solo brillaron.

 

\- ¿Eres de Asgard? ¿Eres como en el cuento?- pregunto con tal inocencia y entusiasmo, dando un salto de la cama que lo hizo retroceder un paso o dos, el hombre rubio de barba clara tomo el libro mas grueso de la estantería mas alta.- ¿Sabes hacer magia?- ese sujeto era descomunal parado sobre la cama ~mas que gigante~ mostrando el libro con ansias frente a su rostro con inquietud de saber mas de él.

 

\- Yo…- realmente no sabia que responder, si sabia magia, su medre tenía un sentido del humor asido que hoy en día le persigue hasta con su nombre.

 

\- ¿Loki?- dijo Wallace detrás de él y Thor inmediatamente palideció volviendo a su rincón abrazando su libro como si fuera su valsa.

 

\- Dame un segundo…- dijo Loki a su compañero. – ¿Thor? Escúchame un segundo…- dijo sentándose en la punta de la cama. El rubio pelilargo levanto la mirada detrás del libro.

 

\- Mi compañero… Wallace, necesita decirme algunas cosas…. Y - Thor le interrumpió en un susurro apresurado.

 

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Vendrás a visitarme, Alguna vez mas?- pregunto tan chiquito y tan inocente que le dolió, casi podía imaginar su historia, padre encierra al hijo, lo mantiene cautivo en un sótano, abusa de el sexualmente hasta hacerle pensar que eso esta bien, eso era el procedimiento de reclusión, estaba en la mayoría de los tabloides hoy en día.

 

\- Si, pero en cinco minutos volveré… no tendrás que esperar mucho, ¿Ok?- dice como si la persona delante de él no tuviera mas de siete años.

 

\- ¿Y me leerás el cuento de Loki y Thor?- Loki apretó los dientes intentando no demostrar el enojo que le provoca el estado del hombre rubio frente a él.

 

\- Ya veremos…. En un momento vuelvo.- dice antes de levantarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 

Rápidamente sube las escaleras saltando los escalones para averiguar la verdad, Wallace le espera arriba con una expresión tan seria y renegada que no parecía el joven inquisidor, bromista de siempre, el hombre que conoce desde hace ya un año, que preguntaba hasta porque le cielo es azul y porque las donas son azucaradas solo para molestarlo, pero el hombre que se mantenía firme frente a él era un hombre de pocas palabras y mirada rigurosa.

 

Se lo quedo mirando desconociéndolo, un momento después el mismo Wallace lo arrastro a otra habitación donde le contó lo que no creía posible en esos tiempos.

 

\- El detenido no solo esta desquiciado Loki... Dice que es legalmente su propiedad, que lo compro cuando tenia dos años, dice que lo "nutrió" para servirle, que le pertenece, que pago mil dólares por el. El viejo demente lo ha tenido allí desde entonces.- Loki lo mira horrorizado.

 

\- Sabes… si…- no necesitaba decir más, Wallace le entendió.

 

\- No podremos saberlo hasta hacerlo examinar por un médico, pero hay que sacarlo de allí… y realmente no se como podríamos, ¿Vistes como me vio cuando quise   
hablarte?- algo del hombre que conoce vuelve a ese rostro joven poniendo sobre su cabeza las decisiones.

 

\- Creo que podría seguirme… si se lo pido.- tiro de su cabello negro y lacio detrás de sus orejas intentando ocultar el largo del mismo.

 

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- es ahora nuevamente su compañero, que lo sigue como una curiosidad inmensa.

 

\- Digamos que tenemos algo en común…- dice abriendo el pasadizo y bajando nuevamente donde el hombre recluido esta, mira la puerta y al abrirla el hombre de barba dorada sonríe grande apenas le ve, pero vuelve a achicarse apenas ve a su compañero a sus espaldas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en una especie de silla que se pliega en la pared. Thor inmediatamente se le acerca demasiado, sentándose justo enfrente de él atento y sin el libro.

 

\- Thor… uh... – piensa su palabras detenidamente, intentado ser directo y conciso, entendible a mayor grado – Sabes algo, me gustaría llevarte… afuera… ¿Vendrías conmigo?-

 

\- ¿Como?- dice mirando la puerta y volviendo a él nerviosamente.

 

\- Si, podríamos dar una vuelta en mi auto… y quisiera presentarte una amiga mía…- dice suave y trata de ser lo mas encantador posible.

 

\- No… afuera no… haré lo que quieras.- replica desesperado, tensando todo su cuerpo, como si salir fuese un castigo terrible.

 

\- Thor no tienes que tener miedo, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo…- asegura pero solo empeora la atención de Thor que gira sobre la puerta y parece volver a sollozar asustado hasta los huesos, Loki se acerca solo un poco con su mano en el aire y sentándose solo en el borde de la silla.

 

\- No, no, no Loki mira…- se arrodilla frente a él y a Loki se le eriza la nuca, reteniendo el aliento por que la silla en la que esta deja a Thor en una posición demasiado comprometida.- ¡Me portare bien! no le contestare mas a Alan…. en serio, no te pediré volver a visitarme ¿si? haré lo que te guste…hacer…- el aliento se perdió en la boca de Thor y Loki estaba desconcertado, que le había hecho ese viejo a este chico, porque eso es lo que es, un chico asustado… no el hombre que en apariencia asemeja una montaña.

 

Thor tiembla, tiembla de manera muy visible y al no obtener respuesta de Loki se asusta más, reaccionado repentinamente en un movimiento arrebatado y tratando de desabrocharle el pantalón pero Loki se lo impide con la misma velocidad tomándolo de las manso y sujetándolas con fuerza.

 

\- No, no, no espera que haces…- Thor parece perdido, no sabe "porque" le detiene y su ojos azules intensos parecen los de un cachorro gigantesco pero aterrado.

 

\- Pero… yo te complazco y tu me dejas vivir aquí… ¿Por favor? afuera es malo Loki, es muy malo…- dice llorando perdiendo el poco control que ve el detective, apretando sus manos sobre su propio regazo.

 

\- No, no…escucha… nada malo pasa afuera - de repente se siente el mas grande mentiroso...- Yo te cuidare ¿Ok? No necesitas vivir aquí Thor… entiendes… no necesitas complacer…. a nadie.- la ultima frase se le atraganta, esta apunto de vomitar por como tiene el estomago, solo de pensar como lo han condicionado.

 

\- No Loki…- las manos de Thor tiemblan mitras las sostiene sobre su muslo.

 

\- Ven… tú estarás conmigo... No te pasara nada…- abre la puerta y tira de él un poco para que le siga pero el gigante que le saca una cabeza y un poco mas, esta inmóvil viendo con miedo el horrendo pasillo.

 

\- Puedo...- pregunta y baja la mirada, como si esperara una reprimenda por preguntar algo.

 

\- ¿Puedes?... ¿Que, Thor?- mira su cara intentando que le mire sin tocarlo demasiado, no quiere darle mensajes equivocados.

 

\- Nada… nada… – se encorva sobre si mismo, hundiendo sus hombros.

 

\- Thor… puedes pedirme lo que quieras no voy a enojarme o negártelo... Solo dime…- por fin consigue la mirada del rubio sobre él, el agua cae por su rostro surcando por gruesas lágrimas que desaparecen bajo una barba espesa y dorada.

 

\- Pancho…- Loki abre los ojos, no entendiendo nada, pero Thor señala en un estante y el voltea para ver de que habla.

 

\- ¿El perrito de orejas largas?- pregunta mirando al gigante nuevamente.

 

\- Si… ¿Puedo llevármelo?-

 

\- Claro es tuyo Thor...-

 

\- No… es de Alan… todo es de Alan el me lo presta si soy bueno…- la mirada verde cristalina de su ojos se siente morir ante la aclaración, no vuelve a mirara Thor luego de eso, le duele por alguna razón saber lo que ha vivido, saber que como lo han mantenido toda su vida.

 

\- Pues es todo tuyo ahora…- Thor toma el perro y lo estrecha con todo su cuerpo, casi hasta hacerlo desaparecer entre sus brazos, por suerte el animal de felpa es bastante grande sino lo perdería de vista completamente.

 

\- ¿Alan no se enojara?- pregunta mirando al detective, la preocupaciones tal que pareciese que Thor le debe la vida a ese hombre y eso lo enferma.

 

\- Yo hablare con el, no te preocupes…- lo toma del codo y Thor le da la mano.

 

\- Alan se enoja mucho...- murmura, como un niño que no quiere que le reten, mientras lo guía por el pasillo al cual apenas puede atravesarlo con su tamaño. Arrastrando sus anchos hombros por las sucias paredes.

 

\- Ya no te preocupes de él, yo te cuido ahora ¿si?- sintió como el hombre rubio le apretaba la mano.

 

Verle salir a la casa, limpia y enorme para él, fue como ver a un turista entrar al palacio de gales, miraba los techos altos, las paredes de colores, las fotos y los cuadros como si estuviera en un castillo el cual jamás visito, se escondió de repente detrás de él al ver a su compañero.

 

\- Llame a los de servicios sociales pero dicen que es un adulto y no es su terreno. – bufo en vos baja para que Thor no se enterara de mucho.

 

\- ¿Entonces terreno de quien es?- dijo ya ofuscado y manteniendo un tono bajo, Thor se había agachado hasta poner su cabeza sobre su espalda, ocultándose allí sin soltarle la mano derecha.

 

\- Dicen que tendrá que estar bajo observación en el hospital para evaluar su estado, y luego hacer ver su caso ante el tribunal de justicia, el maldito que esta en el auto sigue gritando que es su propiedad pero él ira a la cárcel derechito.- Loki siente como el miedo se apodera del cuerpo de Thor al escuchar la palabra "propiedad" de la boca de Wallace y este puede percatarse de ello.

 

\- Son unos malditos… tendré que encargarme yo de todo esto personalmente… no vaya a ser que se les "pierda" entre el papeleo…- Loki hace un gesto con su cabeza a Wallace para que salga de la casa, dispuesto a seguirle pero Thor se detiene justo en el umbral de la puerta al notar la brillante luz afuera.- ¡Eh! estoy justo aquí... a tu lado ¿ok? No tengas miedo…- dice sujetando fuerte la mano pálida y lo saca de allí.

 

La luz del sol en lo alto lo cegó, tenia miedo pero la mano de Loki era suave y lo sujetaba con fuerza, dándole valor de poner otro pie delante y caminar, pone a pancho contra su cara para tapar un poco la luz que le ciega, escucha muchas voces y quiere ver quienes son pero la luz se lo impide, escucha a Loki decirle que tenga cuidados con los escalones para luego escucharle decir que entre en el auto, entonces retira el peluche y ve un auto enorme frente a él.

 

Esta fascinado, boquiabierto, es casi tan grande que se podría entrar en el, Loki le sonríe y Thor le devuelve la sonrisa, entra al coche y sus rodillas están pegadas al asiento delantero pero no le importa estar muy justo, es a lo que está acostumbrado, está dando botes en el cojín cuando Wallace entra al auto luego de cruzar unas palabras con Loki, haciendo que se quede quieto e intente no molestar.

 

Wallace se parece a Alan, es muy parecido solo que Alan ahora tiene el pelo blanco y muy corto, pero cuando él era mas pequeño, el amigo de Loki es demasiado parecido a el… con el pelo castaño y de ojos violáceos; pasan unas horas en el hospital luego de alejarse de esa casa, Loki sé quedo con él mientras una mujer de pelo rojo, bajita, regordeta lo miraba y lo revisaba, Loki mientras tanto llenaba papeles amarillos con líneas negras en ellos no muy lejos.

 

Cada vez que volteaba por miedo a algo de lo que le decía la doctora Loki le sonreía y él se dejaba hacer, no fue notando como poco a poco lo fueron apartando del detective, pero cuando lo metieron en un cuarto casi desnudo es que noto que Loki no estaba por ningún sitio, no podía verlo y estando solo por completo en ese lugar desconocido, el miedo lo ataco, miedo de ser dejado allí, abandonado como tantas veces le paso antes de Alan..

 

No ver Loki por las ventanita de la puerta apretó su garganta y su labio inferior desapareció detrás de su dientes, solo había gente que iba y venía ~desconocidos~ tenía miedo y allí no podía esconderse no había ningún lugar donde cupiese.

 

En la oficina de la doctora Megan Stuart, Loki esperaba por su informe completo, hacia ya una hora y media había perdido de vista a Thor, no creía que eso fuera tan malo, pero esta poniéndose incomodo, todo ese olor a desinfectante o antiséptico no hacía más que revolver su estomago, deseando con fuerzas salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

 

Tenia que encontrar un lugar para Thor, un hogar de acogida tal vez, uno que le recibiera y le trataran como una persona normal y con mucha paciencia, uno en que no se aprovecharan de él, al ver su sumisión, su miedo, pero sabe bien que el mundo esta lleno de enfermos que al ver la debilidad y el temor se lanzan sobre cualquiera como aves de rapiña.

 

\- ¿Detective Stevens?- dijo la doctora entrando a la pequeña oficina.

 

\- Doc…- soltó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a le escritorio de la regordeta mujer pelirroja.

 

\- Bueno… el informe, me ha llevado tiempo, pero esta completo junto con un estudio psicológico que supervise…- la mujer suspira, se quita las gafas y le mira sin ellas, mostrando unos ojos color miel muy claros.

 

\- El señor...- mira las hojas en su folio – "Thor"… es un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, el desconoce su cumpleaños o fecha de nacimiento, los análisis de sangre están correctos, esta sano por completo a pesar del espacio reducido en que lo hallaron…- vuelve a ponerse las gafas y a leerle el informe, la doctora nota su silencio, su mirada inquisitiva y decide informarle de todo ella misma.

 

\- Según hemos hablado con la víctima, su… "dueño" Alan lo hacía ejercitarse en su presencia por horas para mantenerlo en el estado actual, también se higienizaba frente a él mientras este se masturbaba y lo hacia también mientras hacia sus necesidades debajo de la cama donde "el desgraciado"...- Loki sonríe aprieta la quijada ante las revelaciones de la doctora -...le había instalado una pileta y una letrina…- la mujer se muestra consternada y Loki atento intenta dirigir lo que dice.

 

\- También sabemos que a cambio de recompensas como libros y juguetes, el complacía a Alan sexualmente y a algunos amigos del mismo, tocando y ofreciéndose sexualmente con tal de poder jugar con las cosas que encontraron a su alrededor en ese lugar… además de las amenazas previas de abandonarlo allí para que se muera o lo echaran a la calle, no conoce a nadie mas que a esas cuatro personas que no supo describir… sabe que su madre lo vendió porque no le quería, dice que recuerda viendo como su madre le dijo que lo detestaba porque había arruinado su vida mientras lo zarandeaba y que le resultaba un lastre, palabras que el dueño alimento con el miedo de estar en el exterior…- la mujer le mira esperando algo y Loki frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo doctora? ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer por el?- con su dedo en medio de la corbata y algo exasperado por la memoria de Thor con respecto a ese suceso de su vida, la abre un poco para respirar.

 

\- Aparte de diagnosticarlo sano… no, es un hombre adulto "lucido" detective… no un joven de 18 años donde el gobierno puede ofrecerle rehabilitación. Le daré el alta mañana y puede dejarle ir…- dice firmando unos papeles sellándolos y entregándoselos en mano.

 

\- Pero… dejarlo ir donde… no creo que sea capaz de cuidar de si mismo…- soltó preocupado.

 

\- Señor Stevens el paciente "Thor", es libre de hacer lo que desee, no podemos retenerlo contra su voluntad… tal vez… quiera internarlo en psiquiatría pero eso solo   
empeoraría las cosas… sugiero que busque a su familia y que los malditos se hagan cargo de el.- la mujer se levanto golpeando la palmas contra la mesa al levantarse y salió de ese lugar dejándolo con la incertidumbre.

 

Loki se quedo mirando la puerta y con el disgusto que él ya tenia encima, termino por morderse la cara interna de sus mejillas con mucha bronca, el informe firmando en   
sus manos, su boca en una mueca insatisfecha, el sin sabor del sistema lo ponía de un humor fatal, ¿Que podía hacer él para no dejarlo en la calle? La casa de donde lo saco era una escena de crimen, nadie podía entrar, las cosas de Thor fueron confiscadas como evidencia excepto el peluche que aun esta en su auto.

 

Salió del hospital casi sonámbulo caminado sobre cada pensamiento intentado buscar una solución, lo tendrían internado otras 24 horas para observación, eso le daba tiempo para orquestar alguna idea, Wallace ya se había marchado a casa hacia horas, era normal... el chico tenia vida, familia y una niña de dos años, rubia y bonita.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero él se fue solo a casa, de todos modos nadie le esperaba allí, era tarde y estaba muy oscuro ya, el otoño llego sin previo aviso para él, compro su cena en el restauran chino que esta debajo de su departamento, tomo el peluche del auto y subió cansado arrastrado los pies, asediado por un caso de narcóticos que se niega a terminar y el futuro de un gigante en la cabeza.

Eran más de las diez cuando pudo sentarse en su sofá, abrir la caja de comida y ponerse a ver la televisión, no tardo ni quince minutos en pensar que estuvo todo el día en el hospital sonriendo le al pobre desgraciado de Thor.

Mientras llenaba los papeles de la redada de ese día donde lo encontró, podía sentir a lo lejos el miedo el rubio, alzando la mirada justo a tiempo para que pudiera verlo y sonreír le pata reconfortándolo de manera intuitiva, solo para que se dejara hacer los estudios.

No llego a terminarse la comida y empezó a hacer zapping en la tele, nunca encontraba nada que le gustara, se detuvo en el canal de History Channel, Asgard como punto de inicio, como los dioses Odín y sus hijos Thor y Loki peleaban por dirigir Asgard y tomar el mando que una vez fue de su padre.

Se siente una mierda al haber dejando al gigante solo en ese frío y desinfectado hospital pero… no era su jurisdicción, él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera ahora, era libre, fuera de ese agujero, fuera de ese pervertido que lo obligaba a hacer cosas que seguramente lo asustaban solo para poder jugar con todos esos juguetes… un escalofrió desagradable lo recorrió de principio a fin.

Y de repente no podía soportar su propia presencia al mentirse así mismo; tomo su chaqueta, el peluche y salió disparado al hospital, se tardo una hora mas en llegar, eran las diez de la noche cuando llego al hospital central, pidió por la habitación de Thor y lo condujeron a una habitación que tenían con llave, le pregunto porque estaba cerrada ala enfermera, y la chica le dijo que le notificaron que el paciente tenia miedo del exterior y no paraba de llorar si no se ponía llave a la habitación.

El tiro de su cabello por la nueva información conteniendo su incertidumbre, repudiándole por dejarlo más de 7 horas solo allí, se sentía un golpeador de perritos y un torturador de pollitos, solo por dejarlo solo en ese lugar, pensó que él era otro monstruo mas que simplemente lo abandono, como lo hizo su madre como lo uso Alan…

Cuando al fin entro al cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, prendió la luz pero no había nadie en el cuarto la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha, de repente un timbre de alerta sonó y la enfermera que entro junto a él se disculpo para salir corriendo, era la alarma de urgencias y debía estar allí.

La mujer se fue y el cerro la puerta, preguntándose donde se habría metido, definitivamente era demasiado grande para esconderse debajo de la cama o en el baño o en el mueble tipo armario de un rincón, cuándo vio el sillón de un cuerpo lo pensó, pero no creyó que estuviera allí solo se dijo a si mismo revisando ese ultimo lugar que se había escapado algo.

Solo que no fue así, Thor estaba hecho una volita detrás de el sofá, durmiendo sobre una mantita celeste como un perrito extraviado, el mueble lo cubría lo suficiente como para que no lo vieran, se le estrujo el alma, el remordimiento de haberlo dejado allí hacia que sus labios se apretaran y la pena surcara sus ojos.

\- Thor…- llamo despacio suave, posando su mano levemente sobre el hombreo del rubio que parecía tranquilo allí oculto - Hey… Thor...- volvió a llamar mas fuerte pero el rubio se asusto estirando todo su cuerpo repentinamente y lo empujo lejos, su respiración agitada y sus ojos viendo hacia todos lados intentando ubicarse lo hicieron acercarse apresuradamente.

\- ¡Hey, Hey tranquilo, mírame, soy yo Loki!- Thor lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y abandono.

\- Te fuiste - lo acuso en voz baja levantándose y abrasando el respaldo del sofá .- Me dejase solo… tenia miedo y no estabas…- se puso a llorar de manera dolorosa entre hipidos y llanto muy audible cubriendo su rostro con sus enormes manos cuando se levanto del piso, era espantoso ver llorar así de desconsolado a un hombre tan grande.

\- Si lo se...- froto sus brazos intentando consolarlo de lejos.- Perdóname Thor… yo no estaba seguro de que hacer…- intento justificarse pero él sabia que era mentira en parte.

\- Tengo miedo, hay gente gritando afuera… - el rubio se refregaba la cara con sus enormes manos y temblaba desconsoladamente.

\- Lo siento… ¿Quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto esperando poder ver esos ojos a través de los dedos, hasta que uno de ellos se movió y Thor le miro.

\- ¿Puedo irme?- Loki asintió - ¿Contigo?- el pelinegro asintió otra vez, pero dudaba de que hiciera lo correcto solo que no podía abandonarlo él también allí.

\- Si, conmigo… ¿Eso te gustaría?- Thor sintió y se lanzo sobre el a abrazarlo.

El gigante no solo pesaba una tonelada, era mas fuerte de lo que se veía a simple vista, le tomo unos minutos sacárselo de encima y hacerlo poner la ropa para Salir de allí. Tuvo que firmar unos papeles, asiéndose responsable por el alta, pero al ser un adulto no fue más que una planilla que se perdería como todo papeleo que nadie considera importante.

Thor corrió hasta su auto solo y empezó a dar brincos solo por querer subirse, pero la alegría exploto en el auto cuando Thor vio a ese perro viejo y gastado llamado pancho, todo el camino Thor le contaba al perro lo que hizo, lo que hizo la doctora y porque estaba allí era un misterio para él.

Loki lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, y Thor le sonreía, miles de clausulas se le venían a la cabeza, como no involucrarse con las víctimas de sus casos era la mas urgente que le molestaba en su conciencia, pero otra mas importante la maldita inhabilidad que le inculco su madre, la preocupación por otros, y esa lo asechaba con mas fuerza cuando pensaba como podía hacer para que el estado tome parte de su culpa y cuide del chico en el asiento trasero.

Thor se bajo de auto con reticencia, su calle estaba oscura y no era precisamente un barrio alegre de noche ya que por las noches se veía algo descuidado y mal habido, el local de comida china ya estaba cerrado por lo que seguro eran mas de las 12 de la noche, subir a su departamento por unas escaleras cero iluminadas fue mas difícil aun, ya que Thor se pego a su espalda, haciéndolo retroceder dos escalones de cada uno que avanzaba teniendo que sujetarse de la barandilla y tirar hacia arriba para subir las escaleras.

Pero al llegar y abrir la puerta del departamento, Thor quedo fascinado, era un lugar normal y aun no desempacaba del todo, había cajas pegadas a las paredes, celestes y verdes, contrastando con los detalles en madera oscura, todo el piso era de madera clara tal vez pino el no indago mucho cuando se mudo allí, solo estaba a la vista su sofá verde y su tele de pantalla plana recién estrenada.

Tiro las llaves junto a la puerta, ni uno de su muebles o estantes estaban acomodados o desembalados, desde que llego a la ciudad solo se había dedicado al trabajo, levanto la mirada buscando a Thor luego de sacarse sus zapatos en la entrada, este recorría apresurado por los pasillos mirándolo todo encantado con el lugar aunque no había mucho que ver en realidad y por suerte tenía una habitación de mas que podía cederle a Thor, el lugar era grande solo que los espacios que no usaba estaban pelados, y el lugar que pensó que Thor podría usar estaba vacío pero… cree que puede arreglar el sofá para el rubio después de todo, es bastante grande para acomodarlo allí.

Estaba cansado pero al menos su conciencia le permitiría pegar ojo esa noche, se sentó en su sofá y prendió la tele, fueron unos diez minutos en los que no se percato de que Thor había dejado de caminar por el lugar y se le quedo mirándolo, cuando volteo su mirada a él estaba parado como un soldado en la puerta de la cocina atento, con lo ojos enormes y expectantes.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Nada…- dijo y Loki reconoció que eran las palabras de un niño.

\- Y… ¿Porque estas allí parado?- pregunto abriendo los ojos mostrándose relajado y sonriente.

\- Yo... Nada, solo… ¿Puedo mirar eso?- pregunto señalando el plasma en su pared. Loki miro el aparato y a Thor y asintió.

El rubio y despeinado hombre solo en dos brincos termino parado en frente del aparato, mirándolo como si hubiera descubierto una estrella en el firmamento.

\- Pero siéntate hombre que no eres de vidrio.- acoto Loki, era divertido en todo caso tanta incredulidad y fascinación del gigante.

Thor giro hacia él y dio otros dos pasos hasta donde Loki estaba sentado, no hablaron por dos horas mirando animal Planet, la verdad eran los canales favoritos de Loki, ya que los realitys no eran lo suyo y prácticamente era lo único que trasmitían hoy en día.

Cuando Loki vio que ya era demasiado tarde y ni su cena había terminado la tomo de la mesita de luz que debería estar en su cuarto pero aun tenia cinta de embalaje y plástico en las patas, y la llevo a la heladera, Thor estaba dormido con su cabeza colgaba por el respaldo del sofá hacia atrás.

Miro un segundo la escena contemplando la idea de todo lo que paso Thor ese día, ese hombre era un desastre pero al fin y al cabo termino haciendo lo que no debía... llevarse el trabajo a casa, no sabia que hacer y la justicia aun debía procesarlo, darle una identidad, ya que ni sus huellas figuran en ningún lado.

En su habitación revisando la ropa de cama, encontró una almohada extra y una manta de color clarito, las llevo con Thor y lo tendió en el sofá lentamente para luego sacarle los zapatos y taparlo. Esto era una locura pero no veía ningún otro camino, después de todo el si era Loki y frente a él tenia al gigante nórdico Thor… el pensamiento de que era normal preocuparse por él salto de su mente al negarse la fraternidad solo por la coincidencia del nombre.

Se río por lo bajo ante sus pensamientos, caminando a su cuarto dejo toda la fantasía y los cuentos de niños atrás.

En la mañana nada lo hubiera preparado para eso, solo abrió los ojos, eran 7:30 en su reloj despertador como todos los días, lo apago y remoloneo cinco minutos, pero estos cinco minutos se redujeron a nada cuando al darse la vuelta en su cama estaba el gigante dormido, con la manta que le había dado y abrasando su almohada.

\- ¡Thor, que demonios!- el rubio inmediatamente quedo sentado por el grito y el susto que le dio, Loki lo miraba de pie a un lado de la cama. Claro Thor sin ubicarse donde estaba y con el grito del detective se largo a llorar.

\- Oh mierda… no, no, llores… emm… lo siento ¿si? me asuste de verte aquí ¿ok? Vamos… no llores…- se acercó lentamente extendiendo su mano, pero solo llego a darle una palmada en el hombro.

\- Perdón…- gimotio.

\- ¿Perdón? No mira.. uh… pensé que estabas en el sofá y…- intento decir.

\- Me desperté, tenia que ir al baño y tu dormías y tenia que preguntarte si podía ir y si te depertabas y te enojabas y fui al baño… lo siento, pero luego alguien grito afuera y tenia miedo, estaba oscuro y no encontraba a pancho…- Loki se acercó un poco y froto su espalda intentado calmarlo, Thor solo levanto la vista con miedo quedándose automáticamente quieto como una estatua y sin hacer sonido alguno ante ese movimiento de Loki.

Loki se percato inmediatamente que Thor pensaba que él quería algo de él, toda esa rigidez repentina y ese mutismo lo pusieron nervioso, así que tomo distancia levantándose le da cama con la mirada azul pegada a él, expectante, frágil; solo tomo sus pantalones se los coloco saliendo del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, aun medio embotado por el sueño, intentando forzar a su cerebro a procesar y reaccionar como se debe, pues aun tenia que ir a trabajar después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Comentar esto con Wallace era imprescindible y casi inevitable, ya se veía en una cruzada de opiniones sobre ética profesional mas el porqué de cada punto y coma de cara palabra que dijera, suspiro, puso la tetera y la sartén al fuego para prepararse un desayuno, saco el doble de huevos y de tocino de la heladera, los dejo sobre la mesada mientras corría al baño cuando sintió su vejiga demasiado llena.

Ya mas tranquilo frente al espejo tomo su crema para peinarse y que el cabello no se le moviera mas de lo necesario, lo peino hacia atrás tirante como siempre, necesitaba un corte pero tenia el mismo cabello negro que su madre y desde que ella murió no hacia mas que extrañar incluso sus malos chistes, su humor negro que lo sacaba de quicio, la forma en que lleva el pelo lacio como el suyo mientras que las puntas se le levantaban ligeramente, le gusta verlo aun en él.

Estaba mirándose, sopesando el estar tan solo cuando escucho un quejido de dolor y unos golpes metálicos fuera del baño, abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió a la cocina, pero al llegar la sartén donde prepararía el desayuno estaba en el piso con la tetera y el agua caliente dispersas por el piso, el perro de felpa entre todo ese desastre, pensó que al menos no había puesto la comida al fuego, cuando noto que el perro y Thor…

Fue escuchar un sollozo detrás de él y al voltear el gigante rubio estaba sobre el sofá agarrándose la mano con fuerza, se acercó y vio como la mano tenia dos quemaduras distintas cubriéndola, una por el agua hirviendo tornando toda al piel de un rosa furioso y otra mas oscura por le metal candente de la sartén, unas ampollas ya se veían en la piel y Thor se aguantaba las ganas de llorar fuertemente apretando los dientes.

\- ¡¿Thor… estas bien?! déjame ver…- miro a su alrededor y abrió una caja apresurado pero no era esa, tiro de otra la abrió quitando la cinta de embalaje a un lado y en esa si estaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios, solo era una caja grande de madera, profunda y de color chocolate que su madre insistía en llevar donde quiera que fuesen.

\- Perdón…no debí tirar tus cosas.- soltó en tenue intento de no quejarse de la quemadura de su mano.

\- Eso no importa Thor… te lastimaste eso si importa.- intento remarcar las diferencias, aleccionar suavemente que era relevante y que no, saco de la caja unas toallitas refrescantes y limpio la superficie de la herida, ganándose un fuerte jadeo de dolor y más lágrimas.

\- No quería, no sabia que… no había visto una antes... no sabia que estaría tan caliente... Perdón...- seguía diciendo.

\- Thor no importa, no has cometido ningún error la próxima solo pregunta antes de tocar algo que sospeches extraño ¿Ok?- esparció una crema amarilla y de olor espantoso cubriéndola con una venda del mismo color para luego superponer una blanca, envolviendo la mano delicadamente.- ¿Como se siente? ¿Esta muy apretado? ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto examinado el brazo por si tenia mas heridas.

\- No… ya no duele… esta fresquito.- dijo tan pequeño que se dio cuenta de que Thor no sabia casi nada de cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana.

\- Mira quédate aquí o acompáñame mejor…- tiro de su otra mano y lo guío hasta la cocina.- Esto se limpia, es solo agua y no mancha por los que con solo una fregona estada como si nada.- levanto la tetera, la lleno de nuevo con agua del grifo y puso la sartén también al fuego.- Haré el desayuno… siéntate en la mesa y mira como lo hago ¿Ok? así no tendrás dudas al respecto…- Thor estaba algo desencajado Loki no se molesto con él, ni lo castigo, ni lo reprendió por tocar sus cosas desde que llego a la casa, se sentó como le pidió en una mesa empotrada a la pared en un rincón, debajo de un bowindow que serbia de banco para la misma, solo hecho un vistazo fuera atraído por la luz.. un árbol envolvía la vista con colores anaranjados y marrones, el sol entraba y la gente estaba caminado por la calle apurada.

Miro atento nuevamente todo lo que él detective hacia, incluso cuando metió a pancho a una maquina que le dijo que era el lavarropas y que luego le enseñaría a usar, el hombre frente a él con la mirada suave y buena, de facciones serenas, le mostró como acercarse al fuego, como cocinar esos pedacitos de tocino y lo huevos paso a paso, miro como ponía la mesa y disponía ese lugar en particular para comer, todo era una novedad y le encantaba, estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas y la emoción le podía.

Su mano dolía un poco pero no demasiado como antes de que Loki le propinara unos cuidados, comieron entre charlas, entre lo que el conocía como desayuno y lo que tenia frene al plato, el pan o las servilletas no las había visto antes, le explico que Alan solo le daba unos jugos raros de vitaminas que sabían muy mal pero que decía que lo pondría fuerte.

Loki escucho y acoto cada cosa que pronunciaba Thor, conociendo lo que fue su vida y lo que era habitual para el rubio, pero al desviar un poco la mirada noto en el reloj de pared detrás del rubio, decía que eran las ocho quince. Corrió de repente a vestirse a ponerse los pantalones de vestir, el saco y la corbata verde como todos los días, Thor lo miraba como corría de un lado para otro sin entender mucho que hacia o porque.

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto.

\- Eh… nada, nada solo que no llegare al trabajo a tiempo.- dice abotonándose la camisa.

\- ¿De que trabajas?- y Loki se detuvo a mirarlo, los ojos inquisidores e inocentes mirando cada movimiento cada respuesta.

\- Soy detective Thor... en la policía de Brooklyn - dijo frente al espejo poniéndose la corbata, metiendo en su bolsillo la billetera, la placa colgando de su cuello con la cadenilla sobre la verde corbata brillante de seda y el arma en su cintura a la derecha.

\- ¿Que es Brooklyn?- pregunto de nuevo sentado en la cama mirando como se alistaba, Loki volteo fijando sus ojos en el, comprendiendo que Thor era un libro en blanco por completo.

\- En las cajas de la otra habitación hay libros… allí podrás encontrar todo lo que quieras saber, creo que tengo uno de geografía mundial y otro de Nueva york, creo que allí están los cinco distritos…- Thor lo miraba atónito.

\- ¿Puedo mirar tus cosas? digo ¿Tocarlas?- pregunto sorprendidísimo.

\- Si claro, sabes leer…- indago haciendo otras cosas para que el rubio no se sintiera mal por la pregunta.

\- Algo... no muy bien, me tardo mucho en las palabras…- acoto mientras tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás como Loki lo hacía, imitándolo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

\- Eso no es malo, cuando te acostumbres podrás leer mejor, mira yo debo irme pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, mirar la tele, revisar los libros, abrir cajas solo por curiosidad… no importa ¿ok? Si te da hambre hay algo de comida china en cajitas en la heladera, si huelen bien puedes comerlas sino… solo tíralas ok? Debo irme…- tomo su llaves del suelo y las reviso.

\- ¿Volverás?- pregunto Thor que le había seguido hasta la entrada.

\- Si claro… es mi casa… y tuya mientras la justicia resuelve tus asuntos…- explico notando que le faltaba una llave la del auto.

\- ¿Justicia?- pregunto agachándose levemente para captar la mirada del otro hombre.

\- Te lo explicare luego ¿ok? Debo irme… dice abriendo la puerta - No le abras a nadie ¿si? Puedes ducharte si quieres, usar cualquier cosa de la casa, Nos vemos.- cerro la puerta detrás de él y no le puso llave, lo pensó, pero eso implicaba una condición tacita de que no podía salir de allí si lo deseaba y no podía predeterminar nada con Thor, así que la dejo estar, de todos modos solo tenia un vecino y no estaba nunca.

Llego al trabajo pasadas la nueve, Wallace ya estaba en su escritorio metiendo el informe que lleno en la computadora, lo miraba extraño, no dijo nada al respecto se saco el saco y lo colgó de la silla, se sentó y se puso con las cosas del día, casos nuevos relevantes otros no tanto, compaginando todo para el lunes cuando empezarían los escrutinios otra ves.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿Nada?- dice Wallace detrás de el computador, su vos es neutra ajena a lo que usualmente es.

\- ¿Que tendría que decirte?- contesto ignorando su mirada.

\- No se… algo como que Thor de Asgard no esta mas en el hospital y que un hombre de cabello negros y ojos verdes lo retiro de allí…- dijo y levanto la mirada del monitor para mirarlo fijamente.

\- Ok, Thor esta en mi casa, de todos modos esta mañana le darían de alta y no podía dejarlo en la calle.- sentencio su vos parecía una oscura representación de sus acciones.

\- ¡Menos mal hombre!, yo me levante temprano para ir a buscarlo.- soltó Wallace completamente distendido y dando una palmada al aire satisfecho, Loki se lo quedo mirando mientras este se levantaba y se le acercaba.

\- Cuando le conté a mi esposa de él, le dio tanta pena que no dejo de llenarme la cabeza con lo que le pasaría si se quedaba en la calle el pobre diablo…- la sonrisa era despampanante en su compañero pero no entendía del todo.

\- Acaso no vas a soltarme la sanata burocrática y de ética, sobre llevar a una víctima de una caso adyacente a nuestro trabajo ¿A mi casa?- se cruzo de brazos y le miro renuente a caer, después de un año su compañero seguía sorprendiéndolo con su manera de pensar.

\- Al diablo con ello, aparte solo que estará contigo mientras la justicia pueda ponerlo en el mapa y el juicio le del al cabrón que lo metió en ese cuartito unos mil años de cárcel, probablemente le cedan la propiedad del loco carcelero a Thor y el pueda venderla o algo y tener con que vivir ¿no?- dijo armando conjeturas e su cabeza.

\- No lo creo lo más probable que el estado se la quede.- dijo empujando a su compañero para sacarlo de enfrente al teclado y ponerse a trabajar.

\- ¿No puedes tener un poco de fe?-

\- ¿Fe? No fue la fe en la humanidad o la justicia lo que puso a ese chico allí Wallace, y esta demasiado programado aunque no se note…- acoto desganado recordando los episodios en su casa.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber?- se volvió a sentar en su escritorio justo enfrente del otro.

\- Nada... solo que quemo con agua hirviendo… nunca había visto una tetera y se quemo.- el sonido de las teclas y la gente a su alrededor lleno por un segundo el espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Podrá… quedarse solo sin supervisión en tu casa?- dijo algo preocupado.

\- Si… no creo que se lastime mas, solo… ya se adaptara… ahora a trabajar.- soltó queriendo dejar el tema Thor por un rato y concentrarse en alguno de sus casos.

Paso unas horas sentado en el sofá mirando a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto espacio o el permiso de hacer cualquier cosa allí, alzo la mirada observando los techos altos... las paredes tan diferentes a las que conocía, el televisor colgado de la pared y decidió que podía mirar un poco, Loki le había dado permiso y no temió agarrar el mando y apretar los botones, pero ninguno encendía el aparato, la frustración le pudo y uno a uno los volvió a presionar hasta llegar hasta arriba y tocar el único de color rojo.

El plasma automáticamente se encendió y un programa llamo su atención luego de recorrer los canales, era una casa medio vacía como en la que estaba el, y unas chicas ordenaban cajas, sacaban de ellas cosas y las colocaban por todo el lugar, mientras hablaban de novios, padres molestos y pagar el alquiler, un capitulo tras otro miro de esas mujeres, eran tres y hacían magia como Loki y eso lo entretuvo muchísimo, las imito sacando una o dos cosas de las cajas, objetos muy bonitos pero no tenia donde ponerlos.

Miro del otro lado de la sala y la otra habitación gemela a donde estaba el, cruzando el pasillo estaba abarrotada de muebles envueltas en plástico, luego vio tablas de diferentes longitudes y tamaños y colores, eran estantes o juegos de estantes.

Uno a uno los separo del plástico y eran superficies brillantes con olor a madera, estaba fascinado, sonreía mientras quitaba ese papel plástico con burbujas que lo cubría todo… movió las cajas despejando lugares y termino metiendo cada una de las cajas de cartón en la habitación vacía hasta que acomodo como en la televisión los muebles, aun así los estantes no sabia como colocarlos y los dejo paraditos en el pasillo.

Unas dos horas mas tarde tenia hambre, fue donde Loki le dijo era a heladera y al abrirla adentro estaba fría metió la mano, sintió como un humito clarito y fresco cubría sus dedos, saco la primera caja y olía bien, la puso en la mesa volviendo por otra al ver que esa estaba medio vacía, pero la que tomo olía horrible y la tiro en el cesto, siguió revisando hasta dar con unos fideos largos y puso al mesa tal cual Loki hizo esa mañana.

Luego de comer estaba aburrido, así que decidió mirar mas televisión, se movió por los diferentes canales cuando vio como tiraban a bajo una casa, se quedo paralizado, se acercó mas y escucho atento a un tipo llamado "Ty" que relataba y vitoreaba el haberla tirado a bajo, luego la familia a la que pertenecía la casa lloraba, se siento mal, se habían quedado sin casa como él.

Mas tarde atento a cada cosa que hacían o decían vio como montaban una enorme estructura y le daban forma, la pintaban, haciendo otra casa mucho mas bonita, estaba tan contento que él quería hacer lo mismo, construir cosas, casas, le gustaban esos sombreros de plástico que tenían puestos todos en la pantalla, luego vio como compraban cosas y muebles y los posicionaban en la misma y el miro a su alrededor contento porque el puedo hacer eso también.

Minutos después en un cuarto colocaban estantes, con una maquina que hacia agujeros y él no podía despegar la vista de eso, pensó que podría hacer lo mismo pero el no tenia ese aparato que agujereaba… miro hacia el cuarto que estaba detrás de la pared del televisor y se pregunto que habría en esas cajas.

Se quedo sentado unos minutos mas mientras la curiosidad se arremolinaba peligrosa dentro de él, si encontraba esa maquina podría poner los estantes y se mordió el interior de su mejilla aunque Alan lo retara si se enterase, se levanto y camino al cuarto, caja por caja saco las cosas de su interior con entusiasmo pensando donde colocar cada objeto.

Solo unas horas después llego a las cajas que ya estaban allí cuando Loki se fue, las cajas de los libros, había una biblioteca delgada y alta en la sala donde podía ponerlos, levanto la caja y la llevo a la sala, uno a uno los acomodo como lo hacia habitualmente con las cosas de Alan, él le había enseñado a ponerlos libros paraditos uno al lado del otro para que no se llenen de polvo y a repasarlos para evitar eso mismo.

Lleno la estantería con las cuatro cajas de libro y aun así le sobraban mas, pero no encontró ninguna maquina de agujerear para poner los estantes y aun tenia libro en la ultima caja.

Ni se percato de que era de noche o que la puerta se abría y el ordenaba los libros de espaldas a la misma.


	5. Chapter 5

Salir de su turno en la comisaria le resulto eterno, sus otros compañeros al enterarse de que Loki el hijo de Odín renegado por naturaleza, había encontrado a Thor de Asgard y lo había rescatado de un viejo loco al que decidieron llamar Odín, las acotaciones burlescas estuvieron a la orden del día.

Además de que Wallace lo arrastro a su casa y su mujer le diera una cena para él y Thor y al niña le regalara un dibujo para Thor y Loki ya que su padre tuvo la genial idea de contarle el cuanto nórdico a la pequeña con el puente de arco iris debajo de sus pies y la ciudad de oro a sus espaldas.

Paso por una tienda de segunda mano, si había observado bien la talla el gigante podría comprarle una o dos mudas de ropa, no podía estar todo el tiempo con los pantalones de hospital tal cual se lo entregaron, parecía un enfermero de color lila de dos metros por uno y medio de ancho, de hombros claro.

Ya estaba oscurecido cuando pudo estacionar frente a la entrada de su departamento, las luces estaban encendidas y le resultaba poco común pero sabía que Thor estaba en la casa lo hizo soltar el aire preocupadamente, solo esperaba que no se haya lastimado o golpeado con nada o simplemente no haya quemado o inundado el departamento.

Tomo los paquetes, la comida y bajo del auto, maniobro para meter la llave de la puerta y subir las escaleras, la computadora del la oficina lo estaba destruyendo le dolía tanto el cuello que mirar hacia arriba para ver donde pisaba al subir las escaleras le hacia doler mas.

En la puerta de su departamento solo tuvo que girar el pomo de la misma y entrar, pero donde ingreso no era su destartalado departamento, el salón estaba vestido y la sala ordenada, todas la piezas de muebles de madera, sillas, estanterías y demás estaban desembalados, la mesa grande de caoba roja y su cuatro sillas a juego están en medio de el salón, y la cutre lampara sin recubrimiento desentonaba, las cortinas estaban colocadas... verdes brillantes con el tul blanco debajo, la alfombra del mismo color debajo de la mesa, miro a la sala y Thor estaba metido entre libro ordenándolos por color de lomo y de mayor a menor, la sala con su sofá verde contra la pared y no en mitad de la habitación como estaba antes, con sus correspondientes mesitas a casa lado y la mesita ratona de café enfrente con revistas y algunos objetos de su madre guardaba, esferas de cristal, osos de cerámica y un lapicero azul.

Todo estaba guardado y acomodado, no había pista de ninguna caja o polvo o desorden alguno, pero Thor aun no lo percibía seguía metido en los libros.

\- ¿Thor?- el rubio pego un respingo y voleo asustado, tal vez su tono de vos no era el normal pero estaba anonadado.

\- Ah… Loki.- se paro algo nervioso pero sonrió de repente.- Volviste, Hola.- dijo sin apartar al sonrisa de él.

\- ¿Que paso?- y la sonrisa se fue haciendo que su mirada cayera al piso automáticamente.

\- Tu, tu, dijiste…- susurro.- que podía tocar tus cosas.-

\- Si pero creí que desordenarías mas, no que me dejarías la casa en semejantes condiciones…- camino por la sala desconociendo el lugar por completo a pesar de haber vivido allí por más de cuatro meses, la alfombra azul pálido en el piso, los cuadros puestos en su sitio, bueno no es que tuviera un lugar especifico pero era increíble como los había colocado.

\- Perd…- se instaba a repetir pero Loki soltó una carcajada y sonriendo se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Esta genial Thor!… no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto solo y en tan poco tiempo!- dijo dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá. Y la fuente con comida en la cocina.- el departamento se ve asombroso… gracias, eres un compañero de piso genial, ¡Oh! tengo algo para ti me detuve en una tienda de segunda para comprarte algo.-

Thor que no había recibido ni una ves un gracias por algo que a él le gusto hacer, le provoco sentirse liviano y nervioso, pero no de manera fría y tensa como solía pasarle, era agradable y cálido no se sentía atrapado o perdido, estaba cómodo y tranquilo con Loki, la sorpresa de que le comprara cosas para él era aun mas abrumador.

\- ¿Y esto es para mi?- pregunto.

\- Si todo tuyo, solo es algo de ropa pero el fin de semana podríamos mirar vidrieras y en recompensa por haber dejado todo tan lindo te comprare lo que te guste.- dijo caminando a la cocina. - La mujer de Wallace mi compañero me dio la cena para los dos… ven a comer Thor.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ya comí temprano Loki.-

\- Uhmm si pero las comidas son cuatro Thor, el desayuno que ya compartimos, el almuerzo que espero que hayas comido, la merienda que bueno uno puede saltarse esa y la cena, esta es la cena…- argumento detenidamente para que el gigante lo supiera.

\- Ahh.. ¿y Wallace quién es?-

\- El hombre que nos acompaño hasta el hospital recuerdas, pelo marrón ¿ojos claros raros?- dice y Thor asiente.

\- El que se parece a Alan…- Loki no le ve parecido pero lo mira serio ante el comentario y se sienta frente a él pasándole un plato con lasaña.

\- ¿Como que se parecen? No creo que se parezcan…- refuta observando el recato que cruza por Thor al hablar de ello.

\- Wallace se ve como Alan antes, cuando yo era mas bajito.-

\- Oh… ¿Por eso estabas tan callado en el auto? – la conclusión llega tan rápido a su cabeza como la afirmación del rubio.

\- No quería que se enoje -

\- Wallace no es como Alan… Thor, el tiene una esposa Susan ¿sabes? Y una hijita, Carmen, casi me olvido Carly como le decimos me dio este dibujo para ti…se supone que somos nosotros dos…- Thor miro el dibujo y sonrió mirándolo varias veces contento.

\- ¿Es lindo me lo puedo quedar?

\- Si claro - probo de su comida - Si quieres un día podemos llevarla al parque…-

\- ¿Al parque?-

\- Sí, creo que sería agradable darles un respiro a eso dos con la niña, tiene unos tres años pero habla por los codos…-

\- ¿Como que hablar por los codos?- Thor frunció el ceño.

\- Nada, luego te explico ahora come.-

Pasaron el resto de la noche, dando vueltas por la casa mirando que había hecho Thor y que quería hacer pero no pudo, Loki le dijo que le pediría a Wallace algo para colocar los estantes como el tenia casa seguro podía tener algo que le sirviera, los estantes los dejaron en la habitación vacía, Loki anoto unas medidas para comprar una cama de las dimensiones del gigante y después se pusieron a ver algo de televisión.

No fueron mas de cinco minutos que Thor se durmió y su cabeza quedo sobre su hombro, el detective apago el televisor y lo recostó en el sofá, trayendo de nuevo la manta y al almohada para su huésped, cansado se retiro a la cama y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tendría que ver como van las cosas en la fiscalía y si le darán una identidad a Thor y papeles.

Mas tarde en la madrugada una risa estrepitosa y desencajada proveniente de la calle despertó a Thor repentina mente, una vez mas todo estaba oscuro y se sentó un segundo en la superficie del sillón esperando, tratando de oír algo mas amenazante, pero el silencio en si, sin ninguna luz a no ser la amarillenta de la calle que no lo reconfortaba en lo mas mínimo.

Tomo su almohada abrasándola contra si, él quería su perrito pero ese aun estaba en el lava ropas y no se animo a sacarlo de allí, fue al baño muy lentamente con pasos pequeños y a oscuras porque no se animaba a prender la luz para nada, al pasar por la habitación de Loki la inquietud de la noche pasada lo persiguió, le daba miedo la sala de noche mas que nada estar solo en un lugar tan grande, dando unos posos dentro de la habitación de Loki, se colo lentamente en la cama y haciéndose chiquito a su lado logro dormirse una hora después.

Sábado glorioso, sábado es cuando puede levantarse más tarde, dar vueltas en la cama y hacer un desayuno gigante como le gusta a él, no algo rápido y comido a las apuradas, su madre solía hacerle platos dulces y salados y tener diferentes mermeladas en la mesa, café, leche y jugos de naranja, todos los recuerdos lo hacían moverse en la cama, recordó que el solo tiene para unas tortitas con manteca y nada más y que debería de ir al supermercado porque no tiene nada mas en la heladera le quito levemente la felicidad de ese sábado.

Pensó en llevar a Thor con el para que conozca el mercado ya que no tiene que ir a trabajar ese día y tal vez podría comprarle algo como agradecimiento por dejar su casa en orden.

Solo fue un parpadeo leve, su cabeza intento ubicarse más rápido posible cuando las imágenes se acomodaban frente a el, estuvo a punto de gritar y saltar cuando vio a Thor en su cama otra vez, pero en vez de eso noto que tenia la barba demasiado larga, espesa y despeinada, noto los ojos pequeños cerrados y las cortitas pestañas doradas, tenía el pelo enredado y cayendo le sobre la cara en mechones desordenados, abrazando la almohada que el le dejo mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada en la suya, la que él usaba, no sabía cómo era que Thor se metía en su cama y él no lo notaba.

Los recuerdos de como lo encontró llegaron a su cabeza, las palabras del informe de la doctora también llegaron a él doliendole, ese hombre no tenía ningún retraso y era capaz de decidir por sí solo, pero al desconocer casi todo y mantenerlo en un mundo de niños pequeños no había como lidiar con él, recordar que estuvieron abusando de él todo este tiempo… unos 28 años probablemente, condicionándolo, todo eso le revolvió el estomago y se levanto lentamente de la cama.

Sentado miro el reloj eran las ocho treinta… bueno al menos durmió una hora más de lo acostumbrado.

\- ¿Thor?- llevo su mano al hombro del gigante y lo movió suavemente. -Eh... grandote, despierta vamos a desayunar...- Loki se paso la mano por la cara despejándose, de la silla junto a la ventana tomo sus pantalones y se los coloco mientras escuchaba como Thor se despertaba lentamente.

Loki tenia tiempo sin desayunar con alguien, estaba haciendo frío y se puso una camisa de franela encima, salió a la cocina y reviso la heladera tirando lo que ya estaba pasado, no tenía ni para las tortitas cuando el rubio llego con la almohada en los brazos y refrenándose un ojo.

\- Creo que tendremos que ir al supermercado Thor no tenemos nada en la heladera… que pueda servir de desayuno - dijo mirando un pote de helado descompuesto.

\- ¿Supermercado? ¿Qué es eso?- Loki levanto las ceja al mismo tiempo que se paro y lo miro.

\- Es un lugar donde venden comida y un montón de cosas más para tener en la casa… no he ido desde que estoy aquí porque bueno… nunca estoy en casa pero no puedo dejarte a ti sin comida solo porque me conformo con la china del local de abajo…- menciono cerrando la bolsa de la basura y colocando una nueva.

\- Yo no quiero molestar Loki…- abrazo mas a la almohada con su enormes brazos y Loki noto que no había visto desde ayer al perro de Thor por ningún lado.

\- ¿Thor y tu perrito?- frunció el ceño.

\- En el lavarropas donde lo pusiste…- Loki se lo pensó un rato y cuando fue a ver dentro del lava ropas se mordió automáticamente al sacar al perro por partes.

\- Ehmm Thor… lo siento, parece que era muy viejo y se ha roto.- Loki quería morirse con la expresión que había puesto el rubio, incluso cree haber visto como el corazón se le estrujaba cuando le mostró los pedazos del perrito.

Thor se puso a llorar alto y estruendoso, a todo pulmón entre "¡no!" "¡pancho!" y "¡porqués!" que no tenían respuestas para él, tiro la almohada y tomo los pedazos, el relleno del perro y se fue al sillón apretando al ex perrito contra él, Loki intento calmarlo pero el desconsuelo que embargaba al rubio era grande y no había nada que le convenciera de tranquilizarse, intento darle caramelos que tomo de la oficina o mejor dicho del cajón de Wallace pero al no lograr nada, Loki opto por salir corriendo, con un zapato en la boca mientras se colocaba el otro y la billetera en la mano corrió hasta la juguetería más cercana.

Llegar llego a una juguetería… que tenían de todo si, tenían hasta computadoras para niños, él no quería llenarlo de juguetes y mantenerlo en una infancia perpetua pero por suerte llego a la sección de animales de felpa, solo que había demasiados modelos tipos y tamaños, no veía nada como el perro de Thor que era más tradicional y sencillo, pero imitando a un perro Basset Hound.

Lo que tenia frente a él eran animales exóticos, monos, nutrias y hasta iguanas, él quería un perro, un condenado perro pero los que estaban allí eran bastante feos y no le gustaba ninguno, recorrió lo mas rápido que pudo las góndolas percatándose luego de un niño pequeño mirando un peluche con el dedo índice en la boca, lo miraba tan fijo y con los ojos tan grandes que se acerco apenas para ver qué era lo que miraba tan anhelante mente.

Pero apenas el niño se percato de que estaba demasiado cerca salió corriendo hacia donde suponía estaban sus padres, y el miro el peluche que tanta ilusión le hacía al niño, en realidad era un muñeco de tamaño normal digamos de treinta centímetros de largo o un poco mas pero que en definitiva era un conejo de la línea travel Trudy.

Era solo un conejo amarillo de pansa blanca con una enorme nariz rosa y patas y manos enormes tenía un lindo color vivo y radiante, contaba con un bolsillito en el estomago, los bigotes se le saltaban desordenadamente del hocico y era medio caricaturesco, era mono pero no sabía si sería lo mismo, estaba entre ese conejo y un oso normal teddy bear marón oscuro sin ningún chiste en particular y por el precio de ambos era similar terminando de declinar se por el conejo.

Apenas lo pago salió corriendo al departamento con el bicho en las manos, ni siquiera espero a que se lo pusieran un una bolsa o lo envolvieran, al entrar la casa estaba más calmada, pero que aun de fondo se escuchaba el sollozo del grandote, se acerco al sofá mirando a Thor que estaba recostado en el, hecho una volita y abrazando aun a los pedazo de su viejo perro….

Se acerco, se movió lo justo para arrodillarse frente a él con el conejo a sus espaldas y con una mano sacaba la pelusas del relleno que estaban por el rostro del rubio y las patitas el perro pero Thor renegaba de eso, colocándolas nuevamente junto a su rostro.

\- Thor… lo siento de veras yo no sabía que no resistiría el lavado…- intento disculparse pero el hombre tenía un puchero debajo de esa barba que apenas podía ver y el rostro mojado y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- Mi perrito…- y por primera vez desde que empezó a llorar lo miro y la inmensa mirada azul estaba tan brillante y acuosa que a el mismo le dio pena los pedacitos de ex perro.

\- No sé si será lo mismo… no encontré nada parecido pero espero que le quieras igual Thor…- dijo suavemente mientras que el rubio no entendía bien porque le decía eso.

Un instante más tarde saco de detrás de él, el conejo al cual la cabeza se le ladeo un poco y una de su largas orejas cayó sobre un ojo verde bordado, Thor se sentó derecho en el sillón lentamente y tomo muy delicadamente el juguete, Loki prestaba atención a cada musculo de la cara de Thor que se veía debajo de la barba incluso como su sonrisa crecía.

\- ¿Es para mí?- sonrio.

\- Si, si me perdonas por haber matado a pancho…- Thor voltea su rostro a los restos de perro desparramados a su lado y al volver a mirar asiente.

\- Si… te perdono pero Alan se va a enojar cuando lo vea… y es muy malo cuando… se, enoja Loki…- dice algo asustado abrazando y acariciando con su barba al conejo.

\- Thor... Alan no volverá... osea él no puede hacerte daño nunca más ¿si?, el no conoce mi casa o donde estas tu ahora, así que no quiero verte con miedo, aparte yo te cuido ¿ok?- Thor parece pensárselo, se muerde los labios y Loki ya no soporta más esa barba.- Porque no le pones nombre, te metes al baño y te afeitas esa barba…- lo mira serio el no es adepto al pelo en la cara, el desorden y desalineado pelo lo crispa.

\- ¿Quieres que me bañe también?- Loki sospecha de esa palabras pero asiente.

\- Si lo mejor, pégate una ducha lávate bien la cabeza y cuando salgas te ayudo con la barba ¿Quieres? Preparare al menos un té o café, tenemos que salir al supermercado ¿Sabes? No hay nada de comer…- acota rápidamente metiéndose en la cocina.

El recuerdo de que Alan hacia ducharse e higienizarse a Thor en su presencia seguramente para mirarlo mientras se tocaba como un pervertido, le pone el estomago como un piedra, agarra la tetera y la pone al fuego, revisa los estantes cuando ve a Thor en el lumbral de la puerta mirándole.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿No vienes?-

\- ¿A dónde?-

\- Al baño conmigo - y a Loki se le cae la cucharita con la que estaba por prepara el café.

\- Mmm… no Thor tu... Ve a bañarte…- dice lo más rápido que pudo articular, pero Thor tenía esto dentro que no sabía cuando pasaría a ser historia y Loki no parecía enojarse por sus preguntas así que lo dijo sin más.

\- ¿Loki?-

\- ¿Sí?-

\- ¿No vas a tocarme?- y a el detective se le cayó el frasco de café instantáneo y el polvillo quedo distribuido por toda la mesada.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Thor... Yo... – deja todo lo que intento recoger en el desastre que le hizo hacer la pregunta, le mira y Thor tiene miedo otra vez.- Mira Thor, yo no te pediré nada a cambio por el muñeco, si eso es lo que crees que pasara, o por vivir aquí, yo, nosotros somos amigos Thor y los amigos no se piden cosas a cambio de otras y menos que menos favores de ese tipo.- Thor no lo entendía bien todo eso lo confundió.

\- Pero soy bueno Loki, yo sé hacer muchas cosas que podrían gustarte…- replica inspirando hondo y serio y Loki solo niega con vehemencia.

\- Mira Thor… puede que con Alan, tuvieras que complacerle o hacer todo lo que te decía a pesar de que no te gustara, pero conmigo no tienes que. Solo tomate un baño tranquilo y luego cuando salgas te ayudare con esa barba… ya está muy larga...- Loki no quería hablar mas de ello, se sentía enfermo.

El rubio nórdico retrocedió hasta salir de la cocina, se sentía perdido con las palabras de Loki, miro y reviso cada aspecto del conejo en su manos hasta llegar al baño, no cerró la puerta solo se saco la ropa y se metió debajo del agua caliente, se lavo, refregó y enjuago sus partes… se sintió raro de no tener un espectador, estaba acostumbrado a ello y estar solo lo hacía sentir extraño.

Con un café en el estomago y uno servido frente a él, al escuchar la ducha cerrarse le grito a Thor si tenía toallas allí, el rubio le contesto que si, tomo las tazas y se las llevo al baño.

\- ¿Estas cubierto Thor?- pregunto desde el pasillo notando la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Cubierto?-

\- Ponte la toalla alrededor de la cadera Thor a eso me refiero con cubierto…- Loki espero una respuesta bebiendo un poco más de su café.

\- Ok, listo.- Loki entro al cuarto de baño y le tendió la taza de café, indicándole que se siente en la taza del váter.

\- Ok yo me encargo de la barba y de peinarte, luego de que te vistes para salir al supermercado.-

\- Pero Loki… afuera no me gusta, es feo… ¿No me puedo quedar aquí?-

\- Thor afuera no es feo, solo te metieron en la cabeza que así es, pero no te preocupes saldremos los dos juntos hasta que te acostumbres.-

\- Pero…-

\- Pero nada…- Loki tomo unas tijeras finitas y largas y mientras el bebía el café dulce que le tendió el pelinegro, Loki este recortaba de apoco el pelo de su cara.


	6. Chapter 6

Unos minutos después luego de crema de afeitar y una hoja de barbero, tenía el rostro limpio y fresco, pero no satisfecho Loki lo peino desasiendo los nudos y los enredos de la dorada mata de cabellos que tenía el gigante, eso sí le dolió a Thor, porque él no solía peinarse, cuando tenía algún nudo o algo feo en el pelo Alan solo se lo cortaba.

El solo hecho de abandonar el apartamento ya era un motivo horrorizarse, Thor quien temblaba como una hoja al viento ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse al mundo real del que tantas veces Alan le advirtió, y del que por años fue ajeno hasta la aparición de Loki.

Solo podía tener en cuenta precisamente eso, la presencia de Loki y su fuerte agarre sobre su mano, lo que le daba la fuerza para continuar bajando las escaleras.

Lo ultimo que deseaba era decepcionarle, es más, quería demostrarle que podía ser tan valiente como él como cuando se enfrento a Alan.

Quería que Loki se sintiera orgulloso de él por alguna razón.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto, pleno, resplandeciente y cálido cuando salieron a la calle ligeramente atestada de personas que iban de un lado a otro con paso ligeramente apresurado, no importaba que fuera fin de semana, el ritmo acelerado de la ciudad jamas se detenía. Thor se cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano cuando el sol le deslumbro, parando unos momentos a mitad de las escaleras fuera del edificio para acostumbrarse al brillo y de paso para no caer por no fijarse por donde caminaba, y solo hasta que la voz de Loki llamo su atención se percato de que se había quedado quieto mas tiempo del que había imaginado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Thor? - el tono preocupado en su voz era evidente, el detective empezaba a temer que quizá todo eso de salir a la calle... fuese un poco apresurado para el rubio después del traumático encierro y su posterior liberación.

Loki dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Thor para infundirle un poco de ánimos, intentando hacerle saber que todo esta bien.

 

\- Todo estará bien, lo prometo. - dijo tras un momento, reafirmando con palabras lo que su gesto había hecho antes.

Sentía los pies ligeros y el corazón le latía apresurado rebotando entre sus costillas pero puso un pie delante del otro, descendiendo hasta dar con la puerta con la reja negra que delimitaba la vereda del edificio, ver como se abría frente a él y como Loki tiraba de él lentamente lo dejaba sin aliento, un flash de su primera salida de su casa, de su escondite, como lo llamaban con Alan, le pego de repente viendo a primera vista autos patrulla y mucha gente con uniforme, pero esa imagen se disolvió cuando toco la vereda.

Parecía un cuento, mucha gente, ruido y Loki tomando su mano marchando por la calle, le mareaba el movimiento, parpadeaba tanto en todas direcciones que todo eran pedazos de una filmación casera lo que veía, no sabia a donde iban o de donde venían o como se llamaban, pero parecía no importar, toda esa gente corría como si tuviera dentro un mecanismo que los movía como muñecos de cuerda como los que Alan le quito una vez, por no tomarse sus vitaminas y el jugo verde.

Pero su sorpresa fue ver a unos niños en la calle, eran como cuatro y nadie los estaba vigilando, el hombre de la bolsa se los podía llevar y Thor se agarro del brazo de Loki para advertirle con el miedo entumeciendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, había que esconderlos o se los llevarían!.

\- ¡Loki Loki! ¡Mira! ¡Se los llevaran!- le dice al oído nervioso, mirando para todos lados tratando de ver si el hombre de la bolsa los había visto y si podía identificarlo antes de que pasara.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿A quién van a llevarse?! - preguntó Loki, sus instintos de policía poniéndose alerta ante el tono apremiante del rubio.

Loki siguió la mirada de Thor cediendo un poco a la fuerza que este ejercía para llevarlo hasta un pequeño grupo de niños jugando no muy lejos de ellos.

\- ¡El hombre de la bolsa! ¡Hay que guardar a esos niños antes de que se lo lleve y se los coma! - le dice apremiante mirándole extrañado de que Loki no sepa del hombre de la bolsa.

Loki para en seco ante las palabras de Thor; y no puede hacer menos quedarse perplejo y molestarse debido a la manera en que él rubio ha concebido el mundo todos esos años, lo mira directo a los ojos y ve la perturbaron que lleva por las criaturas mas pequeñas en en la calle, atormentado por cuentos que sirven para asustar a los niños pequeños. Colocando su mano libre sobre las manos de Thor que apresan su brazo le insta a mirarle y detener su pequeña persecución.

\- Thor, el hombre del costal no existe. - dice en tono suave. - Esos niños no van a ser llevados por nadie, sus padres están allá. - volvió a decir, señalando con la mirada a las dos parejas que estaban paradas a unos pocos metros de los niños y que él conocía de vista.

La cara de Thor cuando le dice aquello es pura perplejidad, donde uno de sus grandes miedos no existe es de incredulidad pura, sorpresa y duda. Thor ciertamente se debatía ferozmente entre si creer o no las palabras de Loki, Alan siempre le había dicho que el hombre de la bolsa siempre buscaba niños pequeños para llevárselos y comerlos. Thor siempre le creyó, temiendo que algún día se cansara de él si no obedecía y lo entregara a ese hombre que le producía pesadillas.

Uno de los pilares donde fundamentaba sus miedos se fue a la basura con la mirada clara de Loki, no podía estar mintiendo le ¿No? no podía mirarle así, sonreír le así y mentir ¿Verdad? pero entonces... ¿Porque no podía salir? ¿Porque Loki lo sacaba ahora? ¿Donde estaba Alan? se planto frente a Loki y miro el piso, el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba y le dolía de cierto modo darse cuenta de que Loki no mentía y que Alan si.

¿Que mas no era real? ¿El lobo y caperucita? ¿El monstruoso de debajo de la cama? ¿El ogro de la escalera? le dolía la cabeza de repente y su sienes latían, el movimiento a su alrededor seguía su curso normal y el estaba muy mareado, fue hasta que Loki poso sus manos sobre las suyas que presionaban su cráneo, cuando todo quedo en silencio y alzo la vista, la mirada verde tan claro como el agua con aquella luz del exterior lo calmo, dándole una preocupada mirada pero comprensiva, tan confortante que volvió a erguirse en toda su altura.

\- Loki... si no existe... - murmuro avergonzado, la doctora le había puesto esa misma mirada cuando le hablo de sus libros de cuento.

\- Si, Thor, no existe, seguramente muchas cosas que te dijo ese... hombre, no existen en realidad y si lo hacen de seguro que no son todo lo malo que imaginas. Hay algunas diferencias entre lo que es real y lo que es fantasía, como eso del hombre de la bolsa, solo es cuento para asustar a los niños para que no hagan travesuras. Pero no es real,Thor. - le explica Loki sujetando sus hombros, observándole fijamente a los ojos para que no le quepa duda alguna de lo que dice. - Nada va a lastimarte, Thor, te lo prometo. Después de todo soy policía, y cuidar personas es mi trabajo. -

Tras un minuto de duda, Thor sonrío débilmente hacia Loki, dejando atrás aquella incertidumbre que lo asalto, sabiendo que Loki no le mentiría, y que si decía que él le protegería entonces no tenia nada que temer.

\- Si alguna vez tienes miedo de algo que te haya dicho Alan solo dime de que se trata y te diré si es real o no, ¿esta bien? Vamos a sacarlo de tu vida, Thor, no va a volver a hacerte daño.-

Thor asintió y miro a los niños que jugaban sin preocuparse de nada, miro a sus padres mas allá y suspiro, algo no cuadraba, Alan, su madre, su vieja habitación, pero al menos tenia a Loki que con tomarlo de la mano le infundía esa paz, ese soporte que lo mantenía centrado, y lo llevaba a conocer ese nuevo mundo desconocido para él.

No fueron demasiado lejos pero todo era deslumbrante para él, los autos, los gigantescos arboles a su alrededor, pero al entrar al supermercado ese gigantesco lugar con tantas cosas, lo alboroto por completo, había juguetes por todos lados, comida y ropa y cosas de jardín pero Loki dijo que ellos no tenían jardín, pero él no menciono que no sabia lo que era un jardín solo por si la mirada de Loki se volvía extraña otra vez.

Loki le indico que tomara un carrito, cosa que hizo casi con miedo dado que nunca había visto una cosa de esas, que cuando no se fijaba se iba por donde él no quería causando uno que otro accidente menor. Por lo que Loki termino conduciendo el carrito de metal y el simplemente se dedico a mirar a las personas y a la aparente interminable cantidad de cosas que desfilaban delante de sus ojos, preguntando de vez en cuando a Loki que era tal cosa cuando la curiosidad le vencía por fin, lo cual sucedió mas veces de las que le hubiese gustado.

Aunque Loki no mostrara molestia alguna en responderle, siempre explicándole con una sonrisa en el rostro y colocando alguna de las cosas que le provocaban mayor curiosidad en el carrito. Mayormente alimentos o uno que otro objeto de uso personal.  
Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Thor fue la enorme cantidad de libros y diversas revistas que encontraron cuando llegaron al área de entretenimiento del supermercado, quedándose maravillado cuando Loki le puso en las manos un libro con diversas imágenes sobre edificios, construcciones y planos.

\- Es un libro sobre arquitectura, me pareció que te agradaría. - le había dicho en cuanto

\- Wow son grandes... vi en la tele como tiraban una casa y la volvían a hacer al otro día Loki, me gustaría hacer eso, armar cosas, y casa y edificios y puentes...- decía alucinado hojeando ese libro con muchos dibujos y fotos de las construcciones, solo entendía una o dos palabras de lo que decía allí pero las miraba con fuerza tratando de entenderlas.

Loki miro a Thor y se percato de que miraba cada pedazo de texto en las paginas con esfuerzo, su cuerpo se movió especulando el porque de esa expresión en el rostro del rubio, y recordó como Thor le tendió el libro de leyendas de Asgard para que le leyera, su rostro se puso laxo al darse cuenta de que Thor no podía leer.

\- Te ayudare con eso. - menciono señalando las palabras que con tanto ahinco Thor se esforzaba por comprender. - Te enseñare algunas cosas, como el leer mejor, y más adelante, cuando tengas mas confianza quizá hasta puedas ir a una escuela. - le explico Loki, poniendo en sus manos esta vez una revista de "hágalo usted mismo" y unos libros con letras, cosas mas didácticas que le facilitarían el aprendizaje como los cuentos, que no tenia tantas instrucciones mas que las que se exponían en las imágenes, las cuales suponía serian mas fáciles de seguir para Thor, al menos hasta que pudiera leer mejor. - ¿Te gustaría eso, Thor? -

 

\- ¡Si! me gusta.- asintió con una enorme sonrisa, las promesas de aprender mas cosas de Loki aceleraban su corazón, la emoción le recorría, no podía esperar a llegar a la casa y mirar esos libros mas en detalle.

Loki tomo los textos y libritos para niños de tres a siete para colocarlos en el carrito con lo demás, solo le faltaban unas cositas, como un cuaderno, unos lapices y reglas para Thor y tendría lo suficiente como para enseñarle lo básico, no recordaba si en el centro comunitario cerca de su casa impartía alguna clase, pero no perdía nada averiguando.

Volvieron al departamento dos horas después, Loki tenia cara de no querer preparar nada y volvió a comprar en los chinos que ya lo esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si seguía así seria el único cliente asiduo de ese lugar, aparte de hacer un agujero en su economía.

Thor buscaba desesperado entre las bolsas de las compras el cuaderno y los libros, mientras Loki estaba abajo y lo primero que hizo fue sentare en la mesa de la cocina a escribir algo, o eso pensó Loki al volver al departamento; se acerco cauteloso y vio como Thor dibujaba dos monigotes con bolsas en las manos, un sol medio desfigurado detrás de ellos y al ras de lo que seria el piso, los colores ayudaban a entender el garabato, el verde y el azul diferenciaban a los monigotes y noto que era Thor y él en el papel, la sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro como lo representaba el rubio en el monigote, coloco los platos en la mesa y le pidió a Thor guardar eso para poder almorzar.

Loki había notado que los rollitos primavera eran una verdadera revelación para Thor, dado que el gigante rubio los devoraba con especial ahinco mas que a cualquier otra cosa que había en la mesa. Por lo que el hombre de ojos verdes le cedió su parte con una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que Thor podía comer, aunque realmente no debería debido a su imponente tamaño.

Realmente no queriendo sacar temas incómodos Loki se obligo a preguntarle a Thor ciertas cosas de su vida con Alan, mas que nada buscando hacerse de una manera de reemplazar todos esos malos recuerdos y liberar a Thor de esa parte tan torcida de su vida.

\- Thor... - le llamó Loki con cierta duda, buscando los ojos del rubio antes de atreverse a terminar la frase, y en parte esperando a que Thor terminara de masticar su ultimo bocado. - ¿Él... te alimentaba bien?-

Realmente no sabía ni porque lo preguntaba, cuando la respuesta la vislumbraba en sus recuerdos de como había encontrado a Thor, mas aun cuando el azul en los ojos del hombre sentado frente a él, se enturbiaron con emociones que no supo comprender pero que le ocasionaron un dolor agudo en el pecho.

\- Comida poca... decía que eso solo me malcriaba y me quería sacar derechito, por eso me tomaba tres veces al día unas pastillas de colores que sabían muy mal, como a polvo y papel. No me gustaban pero Alan se enojaba si no me las tomaba.- explico moviendo su plato, mirándolo fijamente prácticamente hundido, como si Loki le estuviera retando por algo, el gigante solo se retrajo considerablemente de su normal comportamiento.

\- ¿Alguna vez te golpeo? - Loki realmente no quería hacer aquello, pero necesitaba saber por todo lo que había pasado Thor por sus propias palabras para que pudiese ayudarlo, no importaba que la mirada del rubio le estuviera destrozando por dentro. - Yo nunca voy a hacerte nada de eso, Thor, quiero cuidarte, pero necesito saber que fue lo que viviste para saber como hacerlo. Necesito que me lo digas todo.-

Thor bajo las manos de la mesa, escondiéndolas con las palabras de Loki entres su piernas, pensó en Alan, en toda su vida con el, se hundió un poco mas en él si se podía, apoyando el cuerpo en el borde de la mesa sin levantar la cabeza cuando asintió soltando el aire, se notaba la vergüenza en como se encorvaba.

\- Si, pero el decía que era por mi bien... cuando crecí mas de un metro me puse muy inquieto, y me pegaba mas a menudo, porque bueno yo quería salir y él no quería, y sus amigos se enojaban mucho conmigo y me acusaban, yo... yo me portaba mal.- Thor llevo una mano a su cabello y se lo metió detrás de la oreja sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.- Él me leía y me daba ropa, es bueno como tu Loki...- dijo levantando la mirada expectante a que Loki sintiera.

Pero Loki no lo veía, Loki estaba mas concentrado en apretar los palillos en sus manos para no hacer otra cosa que pudiese asustar en el arrebato de ira que empujaba por salir de su cuerpo, porque realmente lo que Loki deseaba hacer era gritar, salir por la puerta e ir directamente a matar a Alan con sus propias manos por haber privado a Thor de tener una vida normal, por usarlo y manipularlo, hacerle creer que eso estaba correcto, haberlo convertido en un maldito juguete para sus malditas perversiones y la de los malditos que se decían sus amigos.

La ira era tal que en algún momento los palillos en su puño hicieron un ruido de quiebre, obligándolo a soltarlos en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello.

\- El golpear a alguien no esta bien, Thor, nunca lo esta. Mucho menos cuando tu no hacías nada malo, eso debes entenderlo, nada de lo que hiciste estaba mal, lo que Alan hacia estaba mal. ¿Tu solo querías jugar, no es cierto? - pregunto un segundo después, cuando un poco de la ira asesina que sentía contra Alan se calmaba bajo su piel, observando a Thor por primera vez desde que este le respondió.

\- Yo... si, pero afuera hay muchas cosas que me pueden hacer daño Loki... yo escuchaba desde la ventila... y quería ver a un perrito de la casa de al lado, pero Alan se enojo y fue muy duro conmigo, no pude caminar por unos días... estaba muy adolorido.- el rubio miro por la ventana y veía el movimiento del día, tal cual como hace unas horas atrás, eso para él era todo un privilegio, poder mirar hacia afuera, tanto que al emoción le sobresaltaba en el corazón contento.- ¿Loki? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo volviendo su mirada azul al detective, notando como su rostro parecía duro de repente algo en su mandíbula temblaba como si apretara los dientes.

\- Lo que desees, Thor, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. - mascullo lo mas suavemente posible, intentando controlar la rabia que pugnaba por salir por cada poro de su piel, indignado por lo que le había contado Thor, Alan era un monstruo e incluso algo peor que eso, era escoria. Ya se encargaría de que recibiera un trato especial ahí a donde había ido a parar, no por nada tenia buenos informantes que le debían algunos favores dentro de los grupos de mafiosos que se movían en la cárcel donde estaba ese bastardo.

Loki no sabia muy bien porque, pero quería hacerle pagar en carne viva a ese hombre lo que le había hecho a Thor.

\- ¿Donde esta Alan? ¿Cuando vuelve? él... él, si sabe que no me porto bien o que salia a la calle o no complací a mi cuidador... se va a enojar Loki... yo puedo...- pero Loki no lo dejo terminar, sin poder sostener el odio que lo lleno por completo al que puso su manos en Thor.

Una desmesurada rabia cruzaba a través de su cuerpo y ya no podía contenerse mas frente al rubio, se levanto y salio de la cocina embravecido, llamo desesperado a Wallace para que le diera un informe de la situación de Thor en el juzgado y donde demonios estaba el bastardo que mantuvo aislado a Thor con cada célula de su cuerpo exaltada, Loki interrumpió el fin de semana de su compañero que lo celebraba con un parrillada en familia, pero él detective no se quejo en lo mas mínimo al notar el tono iracundo de su compañero.

Wallace le notifico que aun el juzgado tenia el caso de Thor en espera y no se se sabia para cuando lo tratarían, pero Alan Bruders estaba en la prisión estatal, con el cargo de privación de libertad de otra persona, Loki se congelo, no podía creer que no este en un establecimiento mas riguroso y solo con cargos tan leves.


	7. Chapter 7

Decidido a no morir prematuramente por culpa de Alan y la impotencia que desbordaba su cuerpo, Loki colgó el teléfono no sin antes darle las gracias a su compañero y sentarse en la orilla de su cama para recuperar algo de la calma perdida, pasando su mano por cabello oscuro hasta su nuca donde las puntas del mismo se arqueaban hacia arriba, pensando en que demonios podía hacer para acelerar el caso de Thor y de paso joder mucho mas a Alan.

Aunque lo que en realidad lo tenia mal, era esa preocupación que Thor albergaba por su retorno, y parecía tener hacia su captor, era casi como si esperara que regresara por él a cada minuto. Loki sintió nauseas al darse cuenta que Thor aun buscaba la aprobación de ese degenerado.

Su linea de pensamiento iba por ese rumbo de reproches, maldiciones e impotencia cuando un ligero golpe llamo su atención hacia la puerta de su habitación donde se había encerrado, la cual estaba ligeramente entre abierta con la cabeza de Thor asomándose tímidamente por ella. Y la expresión descorazonada del rubio logro lo que no había podido en todos esos minutos tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Si, Thor? - preguntó, enderezándose sobre la cama y haciéndole un gesto a Thor para que entrara, solo que este no lo hizo al instante, pues parecía dudarlo seriamente, como si esperara que Loki lo castigase, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Estas enojado? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- abrió otro poco la puerta pero no dio ni un solo paso dentro, a pesar de estar semi agachado Loki aun tenia que mirar hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos.

\- No hiciste nada malo, Thor, yo solo... necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me dijiste. - respondió casi de inmediato, desinflándose en el proceso al escuchar el tono temeroso de Thor. - ¿Por que te preocupas por él, Thor? - termino preguntando sin poder prolongarlo por mas tiempo, Loki necesitaba saber porque Alan significaba tanto para Thor aun cuando este solo le hacia daño.

\- Es mi dueño, Loki, mi mama me dijo que él me cuidaría... ella no me quería mas y Alan si, así que si no esta cerca... me siento raro.- parecía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo como decía que su madre no le quería y que Alan si, y de allí su devoción, que había pagado por él, él de verdad pensaba que el mundo se manejaba así.

Hay cosas que realmente no podemos explicarnos, muchas de ellas, y la gran mayoría para infortunio de muchos inocentes, son nuestras propias acciones y palabras. Por lo que ante las palabras de Thor, Loki no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse, caminar hacia él y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenia en el cuerpo.

Sorprendiéndose a si mismo cuando de sus labios brotaron las palabras que nunca pensó decirle a nadie en esos momentos de su vida.

\- Yo si te quiero, Thor.-

Era muy confuso lo que estaba pasando, Loki lo abrasaba tan fuerte por las costillas, apretó sus labios porque le temblaban, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, mas que nada porque Loki dijo que no le tocaría, no de ese modo pero tampoco le habían abrazado así nunca, sentía la cabeza de Loki sobre su hombro y su cabello suave rosando le la mejilla, no había notado que el detective era de su misma estatura, de hecho él, se creía mas pequeño que él detective, en su cabeza así era... pero la contextura física no era similar y también era diferente a la de Alan.

Pero no solo la acción agito su interior también las palabras de Loki, nunca le habían dicho que le querían, no a él, el abrazo era tibio y sus palabras lo cobijaron, lo envolvían como una manta en invierno, que Loki no le soltara manteniendo sus palabras acariciando su piel o se apartara de inmediato le dio la oportunidad de estirar sus brazos y estrechar a Loki, jamas había tenido la oportunidad, o la opción, de poder abrazar a otro, mas si no quería, pero ahora el cuerpo del Loki entre sus brazos era tan delgado y agradable, pero se sentía fuerte debajo de la tela y lo apretó mas, por primera vez le gustaba ese contacto, se sentía muy bien donde el sentimiento de Loki llegaba mas adentro en su cuerpo, tan diferente a lo que conocía.

Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada y en que se limitaron simplemente a sostenerse mutuamente, Loki se separo lentamente del abrazo de Thor, sin romper el contacto por completo busco los ojos de Thor del rubio en espera de que entendiera muy bien lo siguiente que le diría, deseando muy en su interior hacerle un bien.

\- Alan no va a volver nunca, Thor. Lo que tu mamá y Alan hicieron es algo que esta muy mal, y por eso ambos están recibiendo su castigo. - musito, esperando que Thor comprendiera sus palabras. - No vas a volver a saber de Alan o ninguno de los "amigos" de este, Thor, no hace falta que les esperes mas...-

 

\- Pero...- Thor bajo la cabeza, estaba nervioso pero no dijo nada mas, asintió aunque el temblor que lo recorría lo ahogaba quitándole el aliento y se arrojo sobre Loki a abrazarlo un poco mas como si fuese su cuerpo un balsa en medio del embravecido mar, lo apretó tanto como pudo con el temor de quedarse solo recorriéndole, la sola idea de no depender en nada de Alan, de no esperarle a que habrá su puerta lo dejaba desahuciado en cierto grado.

Esa noche por primera vez, Thor durmió con Loki sin la necesidad de pasarse a su cama a mitad de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki intuía que en cierta medida era necesario para que Thor empezara a asimilar el hecho de su inevitable separación, de lo que fue su vida con Alan. Loki arropo a Thor como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, imprimiendo en cada pequeño movimiento todo el cariño y calidez que por años le fue negado, sin segundas intenciones y sin esperar nada a cambio mas que su bienestar y tranquilidad que Loki le daba, Thor estaba rendido a tantas emociones y verdades por un día.

A Loki aun le costaba un poco asimilarlo pero era cierto, lo quería, lo quería como si se tratase de su propia familia; y estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, al menos hasta que Thor pudiese hacerlo por si mismo.

En la mañana lo primero que hizo fue abrir lo ojos de repente, miro el techo blanco, estaba enterrado en una montaña de musculo ibérico, Thor lo tenia agarrado como si fuera el conejo que él compro, lo tenia tan agarrado que el peso le comprimía el pecho.

Intento moverse pero parecía bastante inútil sin despertar al grandote, miro a un costado intentando enfocar su vista en el reloj despertador, era el único movimiento que podía hacer, y eran las once de la mañana, frunció el ceño, ¿Cuanto habían dormido o como había resistido el fuerte agarre toda la noche?

Loki busco la manos de Thor para poder zafarse de ese apretado abrazo, notando al moverse como le dolían las costillas, se sonrío porque era extraño para él levantarse con compania y mas aun estar enrollado a un tío en su propia cama, empujo el hombro de Thor, y pudo ver que la barba se asomaba amenazante raspándole la piel del cuello y ya se veía afeitándole otra vez esa mañana, no soportaba el pelo en la cara era algo que no iba con él.

Su madre tendía a decir que tenia un fijación con la pulcritud, sonrío porque podía ver a su madre riéndose de él, con ese humor negro y picante que el caracterizaba, y de repente el hambre lo ataco, se le antojaban esas tortitas que le hacia ella hace no menos de siete meses, antes de que él bastardo que la asalto la matada por cuatro dolares y un broche de esmeralda que él le regalo.

 

Empujo con fuerza y el gruñido de un animal resonó en la habitación, Loki estaba medio sentado tratando de sacar las extremidades del rubio de su cuerpo cuando lo escucho, no sonaba como nada humano que haya escuchado antes y la risa estruendosa de su madre lo hizo voltear a la puerta, si, conocía demasiado bien a su madre y se estaría riendo de esto con ganas.

Negó con su cabeza él aun poder recordar el sonido de la peculiar risa de su difunta madre, la extrañaba con locura era obvio, pero no podía quedarse mas en la cama, empujo mas fuerte a Thor y en un movimiento puso el peluche nuevo de conejo en su brazos y el gigante que solo se abrazo a el con la misma fuerza, tomando posición fetal del otro lado de la cama, Loki lo observo un segundo, sus actitudes eran infantiles incluso mientras dormía.

El encontrar todo lo necesario para hacer las tortitas fue incluso mas fácil que el día anterior solo porque ya habían ido al supermercado, lo cual solo hizo que surgiera en él el deseo de darle a Thor una probadita de todo lo que se había perdido, como un buen desayuno de domingo por la mañana donde puedes esperar lo que sea por la simple razón de que es domingo y todo puede pasar.

El pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en esos momentos solo avivo ese reciente deseo de las bromas pesadas, la risas estridentes y los problemas que le acarreaban, respiro hondo y lo empujo muy dentro de el, apresurarse aun mas al hacer el desayuno, esperando de manera casi ansiosa el momento en el que le comunicara a Thor lo que harían ese día.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Thor comenzara despertarse, motivado mas que nada por la ausencia de ese calor confortable que sostuvo durante toda la noche inocentemente en compania y que ahora mismo ya no estaba con él, lo único que tenia en sus brazos era el adorable conejo que Loki le había regalado. Sonriendo como un niño, Thor se acurruco un poco mas entre las sabanas refregando su rostro en el peluche, decidiendo si levantarse o no, cuando un aroma dulce y apetitoso le llego de pronto, tan desconocido como tentador.

Él nunca había olido algo similar, y ciertamente su estomago estaba mas que de acuerdo en ir a averiguar de que se trataba, porque algo que olía tan bien debía ser para comerse, ¿no?

Aparecerse en la cocina fue lo mejor de esa mañana, ver a Loki poner platos amarillos en la mesa con uno anaranjado encima con tanto cuidado como si armara algo especial, que tenían unos discos que tiraban humito y que eran culpables del delicioso aroma, fue una imagen que se le grababa en la mente sin que lo supiera marcando un momento increíblemente especial, sonriendo desde el borde de la entrada de la cocina, espiando, semi ocultando su presencia al pelinegro.

Lo que le llamo la atención mas que la comida era el delantal blanco que tenia Loki puesto, tenia una letras rosada en el frente, pintadas a mano y al lado de esas letras había unas manitos pequeñitas como él las tenia cuando Alan lo llevo a su casa, si recordaba bien eran las letras de mama, Alan le había pedido muchísimas veces que le llame papi pero él no entendía eso y él decidió no enseñarle mas.

\- ¿Listo para desayunar? - le asaltó Loki en cuento reparo en su presencia, sorprendiéndolo dado que él pensaba que aun no lo había notado. - Vamos, no pongas esa cara, escuche como te levantabas de la cama, la pobre pareció que suspiro de alivio cuando te levantaste, ciertamente no esta hecha para alguien de tu tamaño. Ahora ven y siéntate, todavía me falta poner el jugo en la mesa. - le dijo nuevamente Loki, con una sonría en sus labios de lado a lado mostrando todos su dentes en ella y con la misma naturalidad de como si hubiesen estado haciendo aquello desde siempre, y la perspectiva de un siempre, con Loki, le agrado y mucho al hombre rubio que aun se escondía tras el animalito de felpa entre sus brazos.

No podría asegurarlo pero, la luz entrando en cocina, las tortitas que Loki le aclaro eran lo que reposaba a medias luego de ser atacadas por él, tener un peluche de su propiedad, tener a Loki contándole de esa mujer Miranda, la madre de Loki, como hacían eso mismo todos los domingos y que ya tenia mucho sin hacer, era un sentimiento que no conocía, era algo que le llenaba y no solo era la comida, estaba cómodo, no sentía esa incertidumbre cuando Alan entraba en su cuarto, le gustaba mucho estar allí, no tener miedo constantemente, era extraño pero era bueno.

Luego del desayuno y tantos cuentos de Loki que lo tenían maravillado, el detective le menciono que saldrían en la tarde y a Thor se le fue la sonrisa, no estaba seguro de salir otra vez pero el detective le aseguraba que la costumbre lo haría menos espeluznante.

 

Además había un lugar que él estaba seguro Thor amaría.

Las enormes puertas del zoológico de N.Y. estaban frente a él, el color ladrillo en los muros, las rejas altas y negras lo aterraron, había tanta gente y niños por todos lados que estaba literalmente espantado, iba tomado de la mano con Loki, se la apretaba fuerte porque ese mar de gente era impresionante y aun no cursaban la entrada.

 

Pero se pego mas a él tomándolo con su otra mando del brazo cuando un señor canoso se lo llevo por delante, el hombre era gordo, grande y vestía de verde, el trago en seco y cerro los ojos sobre el hombro de Loki, se parecía a Robyn el amigo de Alan, estaba enojado y se llevaba a los tirones a un niño que pataleaba y no dejaba de llorar.

 

Loki se río de el creyendo que el gentío lo intimidaba y era cierto pero mas era le recuerdo de esa persona en su vida lo que no le dejaba casi caminar, tanta gente que estaba allí escapaba a sus razones fundamentales, pero no fue hasta cruzar el portal y escuchar el rugido de un animal frente a él, con el sol candente sobre la cabeza del mismo que lo entendió, fue alzar los ojos y ver un enorme león frente a él, fuerte con melena rojiza y dientes tan grandes que no le cabrían en la mano, Loki empezó a relatarle lo del folleto del zoológico inmediatamente al ver la alucinada mirada del rubio.

\- Alex el león, fue hallado en una caja de madera en el puerto de N.Y. era pequeño pero sobrevivió a base de pescado, un miembro muy joven para integrar al zoológico, pero al hallarlo sano, fue la mas grande atracción del zoológico desde, Ben el orangután que paso a mejor vida en los años cincuenta.- relato mirando a Thor que no quietaba los ojos del animal gente a el que ahora se lamia enfrente de toda una multitud.

Realmente lo ultimo que estaba haciendo Thor era escuchar a Loki, mas centrado como estaba en admirar al imponente gatote color arena y con una melena que de seguro Loki desearía cortar, estaba tan impresionado que por un momento su miedo a estar en ese lugar paso a segundo plano, jalando a Loki de manera inconsciente mas cerca hasta donde se encontraba la jaula del enorme León.

\- ¿Por qué esta encerrado, Loki? - por fin pregunto Thor cuando estuvieron delante de la jaula.

\- Porque son animales salvajes, te comerían en un solo bocado si estuvieran sueltos Thor.- le explico con una sonrisa enorme de por medio.- Mira por allá hay cebras... el mapa dice que hay pingüinos y hipopótamos...- un nuevo tirón lo llevo en dirección contraria, el cabello rubio se alborotaba con la brisa fresca de esa tarde y que solo el sol cayendo calentaba su piel a pesar del abrigo.

Una jirafa había llamado su atención, la expresión en Thor y esa sonrisa valía cada segundo de sol sobre el planeta, desvío la mirada un segundo, entre la gente había un carrito de helados, estaba bastante caluroso al rayo del sol y un helado se le antojaba bastante, le dijo a Thor que se quedara allí que volvería con una sorpresa y palmeo su hombro, para luego separarse de él creyendo que solo un minuto no pasaría nada y camina entre la gente lo mas rápido que puede, intentaba no llevarse niños por delante, se moría de ganas de ponerle enfrente un helado.

Le había comprado un helado realmente enorme, con tres bolas de diferentes sabores bañadas con chispas y jarabe de chocolate, esperaba que a Thor le gustara el helado, suponiendo que no lo hubiese probado antes, lo cual era casi seguro dado todo lo sucedido. Estaba regresando al sitio donde le había dejado cuando se topo con que para su horror personal, que el rubio no se encontraba donde lo dejo.

Inmediatamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, olvidando los dos conos de helado que traía en las manos para buscar a Thor, tirando ambos en el primer contenedor que encontró.

Le busco por los alrededores de la jaula de los leones, fijándose con extrema atención en su entorno, en los diversos puestos de dulces y cosas que pudiesen llamar su atención, pero no le hayo, y dado que Thor realmente era mas alto que la mayoría de la gente no debía suponerle tanto problema el hallarlo.

Después de unos minutos Loki comenzaba a asustarse y sus manos sujetaban su pelo negro con desesperación, creyendo por un momento que quizá alguno de los conocidos de Alan lo hubiese visto y se lo hubiera llevado, aprovechándose de los años de subyugación a los que fue sometido.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su compañero, cuando de la nada, la cabeza de Thor apareció cerca de la jaula de los Pandas, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio extremo al detective que sentía como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo, inclusive su corazón empezaba a latir con normalidad después de su pequeño ataque de pánico.

Estaba seguro que había perdido dos o tres años de vida con el susto que se dio la perderle de vista.

Se apresuro a llegar a él, la incertidumbre de ese descuido por su parte aun estaba presente en su cuerpo, obviamente el rubio no le había escuchado mientras miraba a la jirafa, es solo asumió que así era, estaba atestado de gente y la multitud movía a Thor con ella, estiro su mano entre la gente y tomo la del rubio por detrás, el sobresalto que se dio Thor termino por decirle que aun no estaban listos para moverse entre tanta gente.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron él, el gigante sonrío y Loki al fin pudo apartarse del tumulto de gente para ser reconocido, se alejaron de la gente por un poco de espacio y aire, el sol seguí picando de lo fuerte que estaba, por donde no parecía haber tanta euforia por los animales junto a las jaulas de los pájaros eran el mejor lugar para sentarse un segundo, siendo ideales para descansar un poco a pesar de que solo hacia veinte minutos estaban allí, se sentaron en un banco de semento ornamentado y viejo, respiro tranquilo con la mano de Thor aun bien sujeta por la suya.

\- ¿Loki a donde fuiste? - pregunto Thor mirando la mano y no notando la agitación en el cuerpo delgado.

Loki se le quedo mirando durante un momento, sintiéndose inmerso en algo irreal, la sola pregunta que Thor le hacía era la misma que él debiese estar haciendo. Pero contrario a todo lo que le dictaba su sentido común, invadido aun por el miedo remanente, no dijo nada. Solo observo al rubio sentado a su lado, respirando un poco agitado y pensando en que demonios iba a hacer con él.

\- Fui a comparte un helado. - declaró por fin, sonriendo suavemente a Thor quien expectante le observaba, frunciendo el ceño cuando noto que Loki no traía nada, haciéndoselo saber cuando se encogió de hombros como preguntando "¿Y donde esta?" Haciendo que Loki recordara lo sucedido con los dos helados que habían terminado en la basura cuando el miedo y la preocupación lo sobrecogieron.

\- Sufrí un pequeño... contratiempo, pero vamos, compraremos otro y esta vez no te separes de mi, ¿Esta bien?- aclaro con su dedo en alto y sin soltarle, había demasiada gente en ese lugar.

\- Ok, ¿Y que es helado?- pregunto mientras caminaba junto a él, asintió a la petición de no separarse, la verdad cuando se volteo a ver a Loki él ya no estaba y la gente lo empujo a otro lugar solo que los pandas de verdad lo distrajeron.

Lo que le compro el detective lo asombro, el mordió el cono de helado de repente, con ganas de probar aquello, sin saber como comerlo en realidad asumiendo que como la comida, se mordía y se tragaba, pero su sorpresa fue que se quemo por la fría crema, lo trago de repente al no poder masticarlo tras la sensación de congelación en sus dientes y un fuerte dolor en la sien le sobre vino, Loki se río con tantas ganas de ello que se lo quedo mirando un rato, el detective parecía encontrar muy divertido ese contratiempo.

Cuando la risa se fue de su rostro pero no la sonrisa, le explico que lo lamiera de a poco y saboreara el gusto del helado, vio el ejemplo de Loki en el helado de vainilla que él compro para si y lo imito, su cara se ilumino ante la enorme diferencia, estaba frío pero era dulce y los sabores variaban en su boca, solo que se lo termino rápidamente por la emoción que le provocaba, fue a volver sus ojos minutos después a Loki como seguía lamiendo ese helado y perderse en ello, en la lengua muy rosada y en como empujaba la crema hacia dentro de su boca.

Intento distraerse con lo monos pequeñitos y de cola larga con el rostro blanquecino , pero no podía evitar voltear a ver a Loki lamiendo la vainilla de su cono, como sacaba la lengua y lamia toda la superficie absorto en la lentitud de sus actos y en los animales frente a él, su mano unida a la de Loki empezó a aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo fuera del calor de esa tarde, era mirarlo mas y sudar completamente, se sentía algo incomodo, casi afiebrado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Loki notara lo que sucedía, y con una sonrisa le liberara, ajeno a la razón de la incomodidad de Thor, mas preocupado como estaba en tomar su otra mano y conducirlo a otra área del zoológico, la de interacción con los animales.

Estaba seguro que a Thor le encantaría aquello.

Y no se equivoco, la sonrisa del mas alto bien valió la pena, todas las miradas curiosas que se centraron en ellos cuando Thor tomo entre sus manos a un pequeño conejito y empezó a casi saltar por todo el lugar. El observarlo maravillarse con la pequeña bolita de pelo que se acurrucaba en su palma fue algo que Loki atesoro en sus recuerdos. Decidiendo en ese momento el brindarle a Thor todas las alegrías que pudiera.

Tras la visita a la zona de interacción ambos continuaron su recorrido, pasando por la zona de reptiles, que a Thor particularmente no le agrado. Loki encontraba interesantes a esos animales, pero aparentemente Thor no. Una hora mas tarde estaban de vuelta en el apartamento, pensando en que se les apetecía comer.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor ya no quería comida china y eso dejaba a Loki con la tarea de cocinar o buscar otro lugar donde comprar comida. Optando finalmente por lo primero.

Estaba surtido de varias cosas luego de la compra de la mañana anterior, por lo que tenia la opción de cocinar, ravioles con salsa de carne, o algo mas liviano para la cena, tal vez un pollo con papas al horno o pescado...

Declino por el pollo era mas sencillo y solo tenia que ponerle en el horno con toda la guarnición y nada mas, mientras se encargaba de abrir el pollo, Thor dibujaba algo en el cuaderno que le dio, pasando por su lado de tanto en tanto con la curiosidad arremolinarse en su cabeza, podía ver como describía en el cuadernito el paseo, los animales y a ellos dos tomados de las manos con helados desproporcionados en sus manos.

Mientras esperaban que la comida este lista, revisaron el internet algo que sirviera de cama para Thor pero el rubio que se emociono con el aparato, quería armar su propia cama al ver un set de muebles que te los entregaban por partes con un vídeo de instrucciones.

Loki quiso darle la oportunidad de probar habilidades, si se le hacia muy difícil ya le daría una mano él, pero decidió encargarlo era algo barato ya que no estaban pintadas ni lijadas las piezas, pero Thor alego que el podía con eso, y casi le suplica colgado de su brazo para que le regale eso, claro que su resistencia a los pedidos del rubio cada vez eran menores, pero eso era inofensivo y lo pidió online casi de inmediato, lo cual recibirían en un día o dos.

El martes por la tarde cuando Loki llegaba a casa del trabajo, vio como unos hombres en overol verde tocaban y tocaban el timbre de su casa pero nadie les respondía o les atendía, salio de su auto rápidamente y con un saludo en alto llamo la atención de los hombres, eran los repartidores de los encargos online de la otra noche, le entregaron una plantilla que llenar y el recibo del pago correspondientes.

El le abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio y les indico que dejaran las cosas en el pasillo que el se encargaría de entrar las, los hombres no objetaron en lo mas mínimos, de hecho mas fácil seria la tarea para ellos, con la ilusión pintada en la cara por querer sorprender a Thor, entro sigiloso a la casa.

Se metió y cero la puerta, estaba todo oscuro, prendió un par de luces y le extraño no ver a simple vista a Thor, antes de que el corazón se le saliera empezó a llamarle, el único lugar que no había revisado era su cuarto y corrió hasta el final del pasillo para encontrarle saliendo de debajo de la cama.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Thor que haces ahí! Me asuste al no encontrarte.- le dijo inmediatamente ayudándole a salir de allí y pararse.

\- Perdón, pero había hombres con overol afuera y no quería jugar con ellos...- Loki se lo quedo mirando procesando las palabras "jugar" y "overol" y la sonrisa se le congelo deformándose en algo duro y poco disimulado.

\- No te procures si... tu, mira tenemos que hablar de un tema... que detesto, pero quiero aclararlo para ti ¿si?- Loki se saco la gabardina y el saco, dejándolos sobre la silla y sentándose en la cama junto a Thor.

\- ¿Que tema?-

\- El de los juegos...-

\- ¿Quieres jugar?- y Thor le sonreía como si esperara que le dijera que si... pero rápidamente el detective negó y la sonrisa de Thor se esfumo.

\- No, no Thor mira... nadie va a volver a tocarte si no quieres, si no quieres tener sexo con alguien que a ti no te gusta, veo que tienes una aversión por los overoles y… medio mundo los usa, así que no creas que todos querrán algo malo de ti ¿si?, el sexo es algo que... ummm como lo digo...- Loki froto sus palmas entre si y exhalando aire, notaba como la cabeza de Thor inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado cuando decía la palabra "sexo" como si no la conociera o relacionara con él y "juego" era lo que en si era explicito al acto sexual para él.

\- Loki no entiendo... ¿Esos hombres que querían?- pregunto mirando repentinamente como el camión arrancaba y se iba.

\- ¡Oh! Si, ellos traían las piezas de tu cama para armar Thor...- Loki se levanto encaminándose a la sala, sabia que no debía dejar ese tema sin hablar pero no había apuro, podían discutirlo en otro momento.

\- ¿Mi maca nueva?- Thor lo siguió tan rápidamente hasta la puerta que la emoción al ver los pedazos de lo que seria su cama lo llenaron de alegría.

\- Ayúdame a entrar los, ven...- acoto Loki al verlo parado en medio del pasillo solo saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies, no podía evitar sonreír con esos pequeños gestos tan inocentes.

En menos de cinco minutos todas las piezas de maderas separadas una por una estaban dentro del departamento, Loki despejo la sala para que hubiese sitio para colocar las piezas en el suelo, retiro la mesa de café y el sillón con su respectivas mesas de velador y los empujo a el comedor dejando libre el lugar para que Thor trabajara.

En una caja tipo de zapatos pero de plástico, había tornillos, tuercas y un manual de instrucciones, también habían traído las cosas para poder lijar y barnizar la cama con sobres de colorante para la madera, encontraron un dvd con lo que se suponía era el instructivo guiado, en vivo, para llevar a cabo la tarea, una vez que ordenaron todo Loki le puso el dvd para que Thor empezara el trabajo.

Entre las herramientas que pocas veces usa y el material y las instrucciones de fondo Loki mira como Thor esta completamente compenetrado en la tarea, se ve que es un hombre fuerte y capas, no ha preguntado ni una sola vez algo que le cause curiosidad, solo sigue al pie de la letra las intrusiones en la pantalla, el solo esta embobado con la imagen del rubio armando la cama que ira en su cuarto, allí mismo se da cuanta de que la vida que salvo al sacarlo de esa casa es invaluable.

De no dejarlo a la deriva en el sistema, solo no cree que haya tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarse como lo hace ahora, a pasos agigantados y a toda prisa, sabe que le le pone en frente todo lo que puede para estimular su maduración, su intensidad de saber las cosas lo llevara mas lejos, incluso podría tener un trabajo, independizarse, ser mas adulto, dejar los miedos y saber cuando o no ocultarse debajo de una cama, enfrentar a las personas sin temor, tener confianza.

Suspira deseando que así sea, que Thor encuentre su camino y sea feliz, libre por completo, en un instante cuando la cama ya esta tomando forma Loki mira su reloj, es tarde, ya casi las diez de la noche y él no ha hecho la cena ni nada...

Se levanta de la silla donde miraba atento al rubio y se mete en la cocina, pone la plancha para azar unas costillas de cerdo al fuego, unas batatas a hervir, un par de huevos y garbanzos, pone la mesa para dos como ya es su placer el no comer solo, con el delantal de su madre puesto, y mientras pone la carne sobre el metal ya caliente, todo se va cociendo a su tiempo, percatándose de que esta contento, feliz sin dudas.

Loki le llama cuando la cena esta servida y en la mesa, la emoción de Thor es tan palpable que le llega directamente al alma al detective, conversan un rato mas de que ha hecho mientras el estaba trabajando, también discuten porque Thor no quiere ir a la cama quiere terminar de armar, lijar y pintar la cama nueva, pero Loki se pone firme que le rebate que el tendrá con que entretenerse cuando este en el trabajo.

Thor mira con pena la madera en el suelo sin terminar y las herramientas sin usar pero termina por asentir, caminando al cuarto detrás de Loki, durmiéndose apenas apoya la cabeza en la almohada de Loki, costumbre que el pelinegro no ha podido quitarle, o sembrar el espacio personal al ir a dormir, pero Loki estira su brazo y sus largos dedos para apaga la luz de la mesita junto a su cama, con un peluche entre los dos cuerpos casi aplastado y el brazo de Thor sobre él, cerrando lo ojos finalmente después de un día agitado.


	10. Chapter 10

En la mañana desayunan, pero Thor lo hace tan rápido y ansioso de empezar con la cama que en disculpas por dejarle solo en la mesa le da un beso en la mejilla, acto que deja perplejo al pelinegro que lo ve marcharse apresurado a la sala y agacharse sobre las piezas de madera en bruto, que llenan de olor a madera nueva la casa.

Mira su plato de repente, el aire se le recorto o esta agitado, no lo sabe aun tiene que paso, su comida en esta aun en su plato y le toma unos minutos poder volver a ella y terminarla, no ha notado que esa sensación en su mejilla lo sigue hasta el trabajo, tiene el rostro en blanco y Wallace que lo mira hace unas horas ya no sabe lo que el pasa...

En la hora del almuerzos cuando su compañero lo saca de la oficina casi a rastras es que nota que salio de su casa en algún momento y que el medio día llego sin el percatarse de nada, esta con su plato de siempre frente a el porque Wallace se lo pidió, la sensación de ese inocente beso aun esta entibiando su mejilla y no sabe porque su cuerpo esta tan frío o porque la sensación permanece allí.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa o voy a tener que averiguarlo a la fuerza yendo a tu departamento, ¿y ver que mierda esta pasando allí?- le dice ya harto, Wallace ha estado algo indigesto desde que le llamo por teléfono y notar que el caso de Thor había pasado como agua bajo un puente para el solo porque esta bajo el cuidado de Loki.

\- ¿Como? Nada pasa... solo, es que recién noto.. ¿Mi piel siempre esta así de fría?- y Wallace abre su ojos y lo mira como si estuviera loco.

\- Loki, no por nada te dicen en la oficina el hombre de hielo...- le acota de repente, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

\- Pensé que era porque me mantenía firme ante todo...- acoto tomando los cubiertos junto a su plato, mirándolos que no estuvieran sucios y girando su plato con pescado y ensalada.

\- No.. tu tacto es mas frío, incluso en verano... ¿Pero a que viene eso?-

\- No se... Pero ahora tengo este problema..- dijo cambiando el tema, tratando de guardar para el solamente, el pequeño beso de Thor en su mejilla casi con recelo.

\- Pero que esperas, desembucha en algo podre ayudarte...- dice poniéndole kétchup a su papas fritas y comiéndose algunas.

\- No se como explicarle a Thor la diferencia entre el sexo consentido y el obligado...- Wallace escupe su soda por media mesa, Loki lo mira con asco tomando su servilleta y limpiándose las gotitas que le llegaron a las manos.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?- dice con la vos lastimada por las burbujas y como escupió todo el liquido.

\- Si en parte, pero mejor agarro un dilema a la vez, Thor tiene tantas cosas sin saber, sin conocer, lo lleve al zoológico el fin de semana... fue demasiado pronto creo, lo perdí por cinco minutos, pero estaba muy contento también parecía que le aplicaba terapia de shock en realidad, estar al aire libre, cosas nuevas por todos lados, mucha gente, niños, le compre su primer helado también...- le dice recordando la expresión de Thor al morder el helado.

\- El zoológico... recuerdo cuando lleve a Carly... estaba enamorada de los pandas...- dice perdiéndose también en los recuerdo de su nena de tres años cuando estuvo allí.

\- Si, no me los recuerdes allí encontré a Thor...- dijo poniendo mala cara por los felpudos blanco y negros.

\- Bueno dices que le faltan cosas por saber, supongo que madurez es una de ellas...- Wallace podía comerse dos hamburguesas completas en el almuerzo y Loki aun pensaba donde demonios metía tanta comida.

\- Si en parte, además que tiene mal algunas bases, miedos infundado con cuentos para niños que se portan mal...- dijo recordando lo que le decía Thor con pavor.

\- ¿Como el viejo de la bolsa?-

\- Si exacto...-

\- ¿Sabias que si existió?-

\- ¿Perdón?- Loki levanto la vista de su bocado de pescado y verde ensalada para fijarla en Wallace que seguía masticando como si nada entre su acotación.

\- Si, en los setenta un hombre de cincuenta años se hizo caníbal... y se robaba a los niños y se los comía... por treinta años lo hizo, ya en sus años seniles le escribió a la madre de una de sus víctimas contándole sobre lo deliciosa y tierna que era la carne de su hija y la policía lo atrapo...- Wallace tomo otro trago de su soda.

\- No quería saber eso... ahora tendré pesadillas...- y Loki lo miraba espantado dejando luego de eso su tenedor cargado en el plato y empujando el mismo lejos de él.

\- Solo no le digas a Thor y ya... pero cuéntame entonces ¿Esta saliendo de la casa?- y Loki ya desconfiaba de como pensaba su compañero después de todo.

\- Si, algo, solo conmigo en realidad... pero ayer le tuvo miedo a los repartidores que traían un pedido que hice por internet, una cama que a Thor le hacia ilusión armar él mismo... pero los sujetos estaban con overoles verdes y se asusto, apago todas las luces y se metió debajo de la cama...- le explico tirando de su pelo hacia atrás como era su costumbre.

\- ¿Como y porque?-

\- Porque creía que querían jugar con él...- explico haciendo énfasis en la palabra jugar mirando detenidamente a su amigo, viendo si este captaba la idea.

\- ¿Jugar?- la mueca de Wallace era comprensible y poniendo su corbata como corresponde Loki le contó.

\- Tener relaciones Wallace, para el jugar significa eso y por eso se escondió...- coloco ambos codos en la mesa y cruzo su dedos frente a su rostro analizando nuevamente la situación intentando encontrar el camino para explicarle a Thor el asunto.

\- ¡Oh mierda!... Por eso de la explicación que no sabes como afrontar...- pregunto poniéndose mas derecho en la mesa del café.

\- Exacto... tendría que haberlo aclarado en el momento pero... huí del tema, hablarlo con otra persona que no lo comprende de la misma manera que tu es difícil...- frunció el ceño y miro a la ventana, la gente en medio de la ciudad estaba agitada y corriendo como era costumbre.

\- Mas porque el gigante se porta como un niño...-

\- No es solo que se comporte, para mi en cierto grado... él cree aun que es un niño, el encierro y el estar atrapado en esa época de su vida lo condiciona...- bajo las manos y miro con ganas de nuevo su plato...

\- Tendrías que llevarlo a un sicólogo... que te ayude a orientarlo...- Wallace dio una opinión que entraba dentro de las posibilidades pero al rubio no se le daba bien el socializar sin razones.

\- No creo que funcione no le gustan los extraños, ni quedarse solo con otra persona que no sea yo... - tomo de su te helado con limón lentamente.

\- ¿No te parece raro?- pregunto Wallace y su expresión de niño cambio a la detective duro de nuevo.

\- ¿Que cosa?- dijo bajando el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Como confía en ti?-

\- Es solo por mi nombre y la manía de mi madre con los dioses...- y era increíble como la expresión de Wallace cambia tan rápidamente de un tema al otro poniendo cara de tonto al mencionar a su madre.

\- Si! Miranda era genial...- sonríe su compañero recordándola, Loki se pone triste y enfadado.

\- Cállate...- contesta casi cortando las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su compañero.

Devuelta en la oficina sigue discutiendo el tema, su amigo le recomienda unos libros de psicología sexual para niños con diferencias cognitivas, Loki se lo piensa de algún lado tiene que explicarle a Thor el hecho del sexo consensuado, una llamada los saca de la oficina a ellos dos y a medio departamento, un asesinato en plena calle a un capitán en Quinnce que los lleva directo a una pandilla de niños llenos de alcaloides hasta las orejas.

Veinte arrestos, papeleos y mas disgustos porque la mitad de los detenidos estarán en un correccional solo por un par de meses al ser menores de dieciocho, lo deja sin fuerzas faltando dos horas para salir de allí y llegar a su casa, junto a Thor, eso le hace sonreír levemente casi imperceptible, pero con la cabeza clara y en la linea de trabajo, toma el teléfono sentándose en su escritorio y viendo a Wallace lidiar con un niño de 16 años que se hace el duro.

Llama al distrito donde encontró a Thor, a su recluso consentido y presenta cargos por abuso sexual, manipulación, mas secuestro de persona y compra de blancas, según sus cálculos mentales eso le dará a Alan unos sesenta años de prisión en algún rincón de mala muerte y de alta seguridad en Texas, sonríe con ganas, ampliamente y con malicia tanto que levanta el mentón al sentirse tan altivo y darle lo que se merece a Alan, tanto así que varios compañeros voltean a verle al escuchar una risueña ricita que escapa de entre sus dientes.


	11. Chapter 11

Con dos libros en la mano cruza agotado la puerta del departamento adentrándose en las verdes paredes, y los pisos de madera, la casa esta ordenada y los muebles en su lugar, en el reloj de la pared son las ocho y media de la noche, deja los libros en el librero lo mas alto que puede para que Thor no los vea, y camina por la casa buscándolo.

Pero al pasar por la puerta abierta de la que seria la habitación de Thor no creyendo que este allí se topa con el haciendo la cama, poniendo las mantas bien extendidas sobre las sabanas, siendo tan prolijo y pulcro que da miedo en algunos casos, pero el no es quien pueda opinar de ello ya que tiene sus manías bien marcadas con respecto eso.

\- Hola...- le dice ligeramente apoyándose en el lindel de la puerta.

\- ¡Loki ya llegaste!- Thor se para y lo saluda con ese énfasis al que se hace adicto cada vez que lo estrecha para saludarle.

\- Sip, ¿Ya terminaste la cama?-

\- Si, se seco hace una horas el barniz y quería vestir la cama...- le dice mostrándole como la tiende.

\- Quedo bien ya podrás dormir tranquilo aquí...- y cuando Thor le mira la sonrisa se le va y de repente a Loki le parece que Thor quiere romper la cama a patadas.- Eh.. tranquilo no dije que no podías pasarte por la mía si tuvieras miedo...- el detective se saca la gabardina y ve como Thor respira aliviado.

\- ¿Como te fue hoy?- dice el rubio imitando sus palabras de días atrás cuando llega y le pregunta como ocupo su día...

\- Bien y mal, hoy mataron a un policía en Quennce, pero agarramos a los culpables solo que la mitad era chiquillos...- el silencio hace voltear a Loki y mira a Thor espantado en la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿Que pasa?-

\- ¿A los policías los matan?- pregunto con la palidez adueñándose de su piel.

\- Uh bueno... no, pero aveces la mala suerte da con que pone un arma en manos equivocadas Thor... no tengas miedo...- le trata de explicar sin explayarse.

\- ¿Pero y si te matan? ¿Y no vuelves?- Loki lo toma de las manos y lo sienta en la cama.

\- No te preocupes hace años que no estoy en las calles directamente, trabajo dentro de un edificio... ¿Si? - y Thor le abraza tan fuerte que le saca el aire.

\- Me muero si te pasa algo Loki...- suelta con tanta emoción que Loki puede palpar el sentimiento en medio del pecho, con el abraso casi puede ver el corazón en la boca de Thor al aclarar su miedo.

\- Ya, ya, no pasa nada vamos a preparar la cena ¿si?- Loki solo puede calmarlo pasando sus manos por toda su espalda, reconfortarlo de un miedo que era también antes de su propia madre, pero la angustia de hacerle sentir eso también a Thor lo llena una sensación extraña que no ha sentido antes.

\- Ok...- suelta con reticencia, mas porque no puede mirarle con la idea de perderlo.

En dos semanas mas trascurridas el progreso de Thor lo asombraba, solo bastaba enseñarle una vez, para que lo asimilara completamente solo con mostrarle el recetario de su madre y todos los trucos que tenia escritos allí, el no solo agilizaba su lectura y comprensión con el paso de los días, también desarrollo la habilidad de la cocina que poseía su madre y su completo eslavismo a él para no faltar a ninguna cena o siquiera llegar tarde a ellas.

Era agradable volver de la oficina sabiendo que la casa no estaría vacía y sin vida, él estaba más contento que antes, aparte de que pudo resolver unos casos en la jefatura, supo que Alan estaba pasándolo realmente mal en prisión de máxima seguridad mas aun cuando los presos se enteraron la razón del porque estaba allí y fueron lo suficientemente considerados como para turnarse y darle la bienvenida a su definitivo encierro.

La tranquilidad de que la vida de Thor tomaba forma y la justicia se arrimaba al idealismo que tenia cuando era cadete, le daba fuerzas para seguir haciendo su trabajo y a que la mayoría de las veces era desmoralizador, su madre le recriminaba el haberse unido a la fuerza pero también recuerda su orgullo cuando se recibió.

La mirada de Loki se pierde en la puerta de su departamento, son la ocho de la noche de un viernes y como todos los días en ese momento es que llega a su casa para cenar con Thor, con la mano en el picaporte se da cuenta de que a ese paso su compañero de piso se independizara por completo, que podrá vivir el solo, una sensación ahogada sube levemente por su esófago sin quererlo, pero en realidad él sabe que todo esto es temporal que en algún momento Thor saldrá de la casa solo y tomara al mundo por los cuernos, y se dará cuanta que no hay nada mas que temer que al mismo miedo en si.

Se fuerza a cruzar la puerta y a subir las escaleras, lleva un libro de reglas y medidas de seguridad de edificios en construcción con el, es una sorpresa para el rubio pero un paso que sabe que Thor necesita dar y realizar solo por mas que él no quiera, por mas que se haya acostumbrado a vivir con el, a que el gigante dependa de él en algunas cosas, y de lo habla continuamente con Wallace luego de un mes y medio viviendo juntos, una semana atrás Thor al fin tenia una identidad otorgada por la fiscalía, una semana de que lleva su apellido porque Thor dice que nacieron para ser hermanos y dios como le gustaría que en realidad sea así.

Thor tenia un par de días entusiasmado con la construcción de un edificio a unas cuadras del departamento, y esa era la razón de salir todas as mañanas para mirarla desde la vereda, pero hoy hizo a un lado sus propios miedos y hablo con el jefe de la construcción, fue el quien le dio el libro para que se presentara el lunes Thor en la construcción, eso lo hace ponerse mas nervioso cuando cruza la puerta del entrada del departamento.

El olor a comida llena el lugar y cierra la puerta detrás de el, todo esta iluminado y nota los libros sobre la mesa de café, los dibujos y las letras que tratan de tomar forma mas armoniosamente en ellos, suelta el aire acumulado y le molesta que le cueste tanto, es solo un trabajo de media jornada y estará en la casa para cuando el vuelva, solo que la idea lo esta matando y eso no lo puede hablar con su compañero.

Dela el cuaderno sobre la mesita junto a los cuadernos de Thor y se mete en la cocina, el delantal de su madre le queda pequeño al rubio y le causa gracia verlo moverse por ella sin que se percate de su presencia.

\- ¿Estas ocupado?- le sonríe, le encanta verlo tan independiente aunque su garganta le diga lo contrario.

\- Loki!-

\- ¿Como estas? ¿Que preparaste?- le dice acercándose a lo que vio que saco del horno.

\- Es pescado...-

\- Había pescado en la heladera?-

\- No fue a comprarlo, encontré en el libro la letra de tu mama y decía que era tu plato favorito...- comento alegre mientras tomaba el libro de cocina y buscaba la receta.

\- ¿Preparaste trucha a la crema con papas noisete?- el olor delicioso del pescado fue reconocido por el cuando el rubio quito la tapa de la fuente y miro lo que Thor ponía en el plato.

\- Si, tu madre lo cocinaba así no?- y Loki lo miro, perdido en el pelo largo de Thor unos segundos este estaba distraído armando el plato y no lo noto.

En medio de la cena le comento que le consiguió una oportunidad de trabajar en la construcción y Thor se quedo perplejo mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero le dijo que tendría que aprender muchas cosas y estaría a prueba por un mes entero y eso implicaba solo la mitad del pago, pero al gigante pareció no importarle y se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, la felicidad de Thor era fácilmente contagiosa y demasiado real para no prestarle atención por completo.

Esa misma noche miraron una película de Disney que le recomendó el del vídeo club, Tangled, a Loki solo le parecía otra película a la que no le presto atención por el infantil argumento, solo otro cuento de niños llevado a la pantalla grande, Thor sin embargo estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola tan atento y silencioso que no noto para nada lo afectado que resulto hasta que esta termino y se metió en su cuarto.

Loki lo siguió hasta que miro la puerta cerrarse, miro a su alrededor intentando entender esa reacción, generalmente después de la película de turno Thor hablaba con el de ella, lo que le gusto lo que no e infinidad de preguntase como hacían eso con la computadora, por eso golpeo la puerta levemente llamándolo suavemente.

La falta de respuesta lo preocupo y abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación a diferencia de el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras y Thor estaba metido en la cama, el gran bulto en ella lo delataba y Loki entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el acercándose lentamente al rubio.

\- Thor...- hizo sonar su nombre en la oscuridad y se arrimo a la cama extendiendo su mano.- Thor que pasa...- pregunto intentando leer el agitado respirar de su compañero y el movimiento que se escuchaba de la cama.

\- Loki tu dijiste...- su vos se escucho ahogada debajo de las mantas tal vez con el conejo de peluche presionando su rostro.

\- ¿Dije algo que te disgusto?-

\- No, tu dijiste... que Alan no volvería...- y el corazón de Loki se detuvo, Thor no había hablado de el en mucho tiempo que trajo la su mente eso?

\- Si claro, el no va a volver y no sabe donde estas...-

\- Pero la bruja encontró a Rafuncel... y si Alan me encuentra... me lleva de nuevo no quiero Loki.-

\- Thor eso es solo un cuento...-

\- ¿Pero y si pasa? Y si me encierra yo no quiero Loki me gusta aquí me gusta esto, salir, cocinar, hablar con el vecino...-

\- ¿El vecino? Thor eso no pasara ¿Ok? Yo estoy aquí y no dejare que eso pase Ok?- Thor se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto en un suspiro dejado y tan abandonado que le dolió a Loki.

\- Si lo prometo nada malo te pasara..- Loki le coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja y Thor deja caer su cabeza en su hombro, es allí cunado el temor de se siente el rubio traspasa su camisa y el temblor le llega al cuerpo.

Cuando Thor cae dormido en su cama Loki se retira dejado entre abierta su puerta, camina hasta el salón y le pone play de nuevo a la película, buscando que fue lo que altero a Thor, pero solo ve color, cantos y un camaleón medio raro, solo cunado la madre lleva de vuelta a Rafuncel a la torre, atada y amordazada con la colorida torre a oscuras puede ver a Thor en esa situación, encerrado toda su vida sin poder ver el exterior, recluido, temeroso de quien el cuidaba y refriega con desesperación por el miedo que le hizo recordar esa estúpida película y tiene deseos de romper del DvD el reproductor y el estúpido plasma.

Mira nuevamente por la puerta de Thor para ver si duerme bien antes de meterse en su propio cuarto, solo se deja caer sin desvestirse, sin quitarse la corbata siquiera lo deja mentalmente cansado el saber que lo que vivió Thor lo dejo marcado de por vida, y mientras mueve la almohada para acomodarla debajo de su cabeza se pregunta si alguna vez podrá tener una relación normal, si enfrentara el sexo o el amor correctamente o si confiara en alguien lo que vivió, el pensamiento le cierra los ojos con angustia.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que cerro los ojos por ultima vez solo sabe que tiene los ojos pegados cuando un fuerte grito le llega y todo su cuerpo se tensa saltando de su cama.

El sonido aterrado hace bombear su sangre de manera helada y corre por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Thor, fue abrir la puerta y ver como Thor se retorcía en la cama violentamente, Loki se acerco apresurado a Thor y trato de despertarlo, pero lo primero que recibió fue un golpe en la quijada y un empujón.

\- ¡THOR! ¡THOR! ¡DESPIERTA!- le grito desesperado cuando se volvió a parar y se acerco a el tomando lo por las muñecas con fuerza tratando de despertarlo.

\- ¡No déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡Basta!- Thor gritaba y sollozaba y el tembloroso recorrió el cuerpo de Loki entendiendo a que se debía todo eso mas su urgencia de despertarlo.

\- ¡Thor por favor despierta, abre los ojos, soy yo Loki! ¡Thor despierta!-

\- ¡NOOO! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! ¡Quítate! ¡LOKIII, LOKIII! ¡AYUDAMEEE!- los gritos y la desesperación aumentaban conforme las suplicas eran mas desgarradoras y Loki podía ver claramente las lágrimas que caían abarrotadas de los pequeños ojos apretados.

\- ¡Thor por favor despierta!- le grito en retorno acercándose mas y tomándolo por los hombros trato de levantarlo para cortar el ciclo de la pesadilla.

\- ¡Por favor no Alan!- y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar Loki y le dio una bofetada que lo despertó de golpe.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio y el sonido de la cachetada parecía haber un eco resonando en los oídos de ambos, Thor tenia los ojos tan abiertos que no parecía darse cuenta de donde estaba, bañado en sudor la camiseta se le pegaba como si le doliera su contacto, Loki trato de mirarle pero parecía ausente, y no podía mirarle, su figura estaba encorvada sentado en la cama revuelta tieso por completo.

\- Thor...- susurro Loki, se sentó en la cama enfrentando a Thor pero ese no el respondía.- mírame... soy Loki, ¿Thor? Mírame por favor... Thor...- inquirió tan suave como pudo, usando tanta dulzura en su tono como podía, estiro sus largos dedos y retiro su melena del rostro húmedo, lleno de lágrimas que aun brotaban silenciosas.- no tengas miedo.. Hey...- tomo su rostro delicadamente con movimientos tan lentos que su respiración se contenía fuertemente solo para no asustarlo mas.- soy yo Loki...- y al no hallar respuesta en la mirada abierta de par en par creyó que solo podía traerlo de vuelta con un par de palabras...- Thor hermano soy yo Loki... puedes responderme? Yo te cuido recuerdas.. hermano.- y de repente Thor se desmorono.

El llanto hizo pequeño al rubio que se replegó en su pecho como lo pequeño que se sentía, los puños cerrados en su camisa y la humedad de las lágrimas que caían en su pecho, Loki lo abraso y lo arrullo, pensaba que no debió haberlo dejado dormir solo, desde que había llegado dormía a medias en su cama, a mitad de cada noche Thor como por por regla general terminaba en su cama pero esa noche no era como otras y esa maldita película había removido cosas que él no sabia de el aún.

Thor lloro hasta que se durmió en brazos de Loki, el pelinegro no podía pegar ojo después de eso y termino presenciando como las luces de la mañana entraban sigilosas al cuarto de Thor, se veían frescas, tibias y ajenas completamente a sus pensamientos, pensamientos encerrados en las palabras aterradas de Thor y la sensación de que quería quitarse a Alan de encima, alejarlo de su cuerpo, el dolor que le infringía saber que con tanto tiempo de vida Thor solo había sido sometido.

Las veces que se resistió, los momentos en que pidió no ser tocado, abusado, era pensarlo y no poder siquiera parpadear de la impotencia que sentía del frío que le invadió en cada latido.

Solo quería borrar esos recuerdos, cambiarlos aunque sea por otros mejores, hacerle entender que no tenia porque ser así...

Cuando Thor despertó las ojeras en el rostro de Loki marcaban su rostro, la fragilidad que mostraba Thor no la había visto antes y tampoco su mutismo, el solo se levanto y se metió en el baño cerrándola puerta por primera vez desde que llego allí, Loki hizo el desayuno en silencio, sirvió café y armo la mesa como todos los días, casi una hora antes de que Thor apareciera por la cocina, la comida estaba servida y semi tibia pero Loki espero por el para desayunar.

Se sentó con reticencia y sin saber si debía o no hacerlo... estar frente a el, tenia las disculpas en la garganta y el pecho estrujado, Loki lucia demacrado y triste y el se sentía culpable por ello, tenia el impulso de ocultarse, de quedarse muy quieto y las imágenes de Alan no dejaban de lloverle sobre la cabeza, tensándolo en cada respiro que daba.

\- Thor...- la vos de Loki no estaba rasposa o enojada, levantando la azul mirada, a pesar de que su ojos echados y rojizos le dolían.

\- Lo siento..- Loki agito su cabeza y estiro su mano a través de la mesa tratando de sostener un contacto cariñoso pero Thor retiro su mano antes de poder alcanzarle.

\- No te disculpes... es mi culpa en cierto grado, mas por evitar un tema que debí haber tratado contigo.- Loki retiro su mano y su dedos estaban fríos y le dolía entender que le estaba evitando.

\- No se de que tema estas hablando...- sin poder soportar la mirada fija de Loki la ventana abierta era el mejor escape de su mente.

\- Hablo de lo que viviste a la fuerza con Alan.-

\- No quiero, no quiero hablar de eso...- su vos a diferencia de otros momentos mas gratos era leve y se disipaba rápidamente en el ambiente por la poca fuerza en ella.

\- Thor...- incapaz aparentemente de poder entablar el tema Loki se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Thor, sentándose en la misma banca y solo allí Thor le miro.

Los largos dedos del detective incursionaron en la melena del gigante, acomodando el cabello mientras la mirada azul profundo revisaba sus expresiones, con los dedos en la nuca de Thor Loki lo atrajo hasta el abrazándolo, acomodando su cuerpo en el asiento para hacerle entender que puede confiar en el, su palma izquierda frotaba su espalda y lentamente los brazos de Thor le envolvieron las costillas.

\- Cuando estés listo hablaremos...- susurro convencido de que era necesario aclarar muchas cosas en la cabeza de Thor, acomodar piezas, decirle cuando estaba bien y cuando no tener una relación, quería que fuera capas de entender fuera de cuarto en el que estuvo cautivo las reglas y conductas del mundo exterior que sabia faltaban en su cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki llega tarde al trabajo ese lunes por la mañana, con la ropa desordenada y poniéndose la corbata frente a su compañero antes de sentarse y suspirar de manera extraña, Wallace se muerde el labio aguantándose las ganas de saber que le paso o porque son las 11 de la mañana y él recién llega a la oficina con cara de muerto, con ojeras marcadamente en ese rostro pálido pero es inevitable y se inclina sobre su escritorio para preguntar.

\- ¡Eh! Compañero... es tarde ¿Y esa cara de donde salio?.- sentencia Wallace algo divertido viendo como Loki pasa sus manos por su largo pelo negro dejándolo tirante hacia atrás.

\- Me quede dormido...- suelta con vos cavernosa y Wallace tiene un escalofrío en la espina que le llega directo de su compañero.

\- ¿Noche agitada?- trata de reírse para quitarle hierro al asunto que no sabe de que va pero Loki levanta la mirada y vuelve la mirada a la pantalla de su pc y la enciende.- Ok... que no me respondas me pone mas curioso..- dice levantándose y rodeando los escritorios para que dar frente al teclado y sentarse allí como eras su costumbre.

\- No es nada Ok... Thor a tenido una pesadilla... vimos una película, Tangled en DvD y.. no se... empezó con pesadillas de Alan encontrándolo, que se lo llevaba y lo metía a la torre, lo encadenaba... bueno y eso...- dice alterado que Thor recuerde tan nítidamente su relación sexual-reclusorio con ese hombre o que un simple dibujo animado le remueva sus miedos tan profundamente en su cabeza por tantos días lo asusta mucho.

\- Mierda, eso es jodido... ¿Que has hecho? - Wallace tenia el semblante serio y expectante.

\- Nada, ¿Que voy a hacer? Lo calme, le di leche tibia, lo hice dormir pero cuando lo dejaba solo por una hora o dos las ultimas noches empezaba a llamarme desesperadamente para quitarle a Alan de encima...- pone los codos en la mesa y se agarra la cabeza cansado.

\- Tío, eso es pesado y tu estas súper estresado...- le dice lamentando su situación.- Pensé que lo llevaba bien, que no había secuelas...- dice en vos baja.

\- Wallace, ¿Como no va a tener secuelas después de todo lo que vivió?... Solo, no se como manejarlo y Thor no quiere hablar de ello, ni siquiera conmigo... aunque en realidad no se si quiera saber... con exactitud, que le hizo.- toma unas carpetas y las abre una por una buscando el caso en el que trabajaba la semana pasada, en su pensamiento sera mejor trabajar un poco para relajarse.

\- Ok... no te sulfures conmigo, tu lo que necesitas es relajarte, salir, divertirte... eso te ayudaría - suelta Wallace mirando su celular detenidamente.

\- No es cierto, salgo bastante ultima mente... con Thor hemos ido a muchos sitios, hasta me he sacado fotos y todo...- una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro como si eso ya rayara la diversión pura.

\- Exacto con Thor, pero no me refiero a eso, trabajas aquí, trabajas en casa...- dice sin apartar la mirada del brillo de su celular.

\- No trabajo en casa... al contrario me gusta llegar a casa...- dice ofendido no lo había pasado tan bien desde hacia mucho y se debía a Thor, que haya pasado esto no venia al caso.

\- Tengo una cita para ti...- dice soltando el bicho con pantalla super gigante.

\- ¿Cita? Que cita... yo no quiero citas..- se queja y prende el ordenador.

\- Claro que quieres compañero, en algún lugar tienes que desahogarte... se llama Rita y es muy mona, Hoy a las 8 pásala a buscar.- le dice como si eso ya fuese oficial.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! No saldré con nadie...- le dice con reticencia exagerada, ofendido también porque su compañero le busque ligue.

\- ¿La vas a a dejar plantada?.- Wallace lo mira como si no se lo creyera y Loki comprende lo que había estado haciendo su compañero por teléfono mientras hablaban, cubriendose los ojos derrotado.

\- Dime que no concertaste la cita recién...-

\- ¿Si porque?- pregunta como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

Las miseras seis horas que pasa en le trabajo sin hablarle a su compañero se le hacen eternas, no tiene ganas de salir esa noche, ni ninguna gana de dejar a Thor solo pero es cierto que su relación se a vuelto demasiado cercana y dependiente, Casi inseparable y eso no puede ser bueno para el gigante, aunque le guata estar como esta, pero no puede dejar a una inocente víctima de Wallace esperándole toda la noche en una cafetería, se lo cuestiona la verdad le importa poco, pero su parte decente se lo impide.

Thor no lo recibe como de costumbre, esta cabizbajo mirándole desde el sofá con culpa, él se acerca y se deja caer cansado a su lado haciéndole saber que todo esta bien, le mira, le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se pone a ver televisión un segundo con él antes de soltarle que tendrá que salir esa noche.

\- ¿Loki?- el tono de el gigante es tan leve que apenas lo siente, le mira y aun se le notan las marcas de las lágrimas de anoche.

\- ¿Si?- dice volviendo a mirarle.

\- Perdona por lo de anoche...- dice Thor avergonzado, cerrando su ojos con fuerza, aun tiene la camisa de la construcción y esta lleno de un polvillo gris por toda su ropa, de su primer día en la construcción.

\- Thor no es tu culpa, esa película te hizo recordar tu encierro, ya no veremos nada que tenga que ver con eso ¿Okey?- le palmeo una pierna y volvió a la pantalla. Thor no dijo nada mas estaba ansioso, tristes y no sabia como o por donde venia todo eso.

\- ¿Loki.. quieres comer algo? Puedo prepara un pollo con papas si quieres..- le dijo ilusionado, intentando dejar todo eso atrás.

\- Uhmm... no gracia Thor, tengo una cita y supongo que comeré afuera...- comento y espero tranquilamente observando la reacción de Thor.

\- ¿Una cita?- Thor miro la pantalla sintiéndose liviano, perdiendo el piso debajo de su pies, olvidándose de Alan y sus pesadillas pro completo en ese momento, el había visto muchas películas de esas donde había muchas citas y que Loki saliera para tener una lo descoloco.- ¿Porque?- le pregunto mirándolo inquieto, mas aun.

\- Bueno en realidad... Wallace me la concertó, dice que no me divierto lo suficiente... - espeta cansado, levantándose con la mirada de Thor en el y se mete al baño para refrescarse y alistarse para salir.

Loki sale de la casa una ahora después, Thor lo mira marcharse, no había estado solo de noche hasta ahora, cena mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, a las nueve baja al restauran chino y compra una par de cajas de joroba de camello y fideos según la carta, mira la televisión pero no es entretenido sin Loki.

Extraña su compania y se pregunta que estará haciendo el detective que no pude hacer con el en casa, hojea el libro de reglas que le trajo Loki hace unos días mientras espera con la televisión de fondo, pero el detective no llega mas, se va la cama a la una de la mañana, pero no puede dormir no por las pesadillas que le acecharían si pudiera pensar en ellas sino que no pega ojo pensando solo en Loki, esta en su propia cama, escuchando los ruidos de afuera que ella no le asustan tanto.

Cuando al fin percibe las llaves en la puerta de entrada, se acurruca mas contra la cama, los pasos parecen torpes en el pasillo y una risa tonta lo desconcierta, sin poder evitarlo da un salto de la cama y prende la luz, para cuando Loki pasa por su puerta esta con la ropa desordenada y esta riéndose muy raro.

\- ¡Heeeeeey! ¡Tttthhhhhor, herrrrrrmanoooooooo! - Loki lo abraza, Thor no sabe que hacer, Loki no le toca amenos que este lastimado o le intente decir algo.- Tome mucho...- susurra en su pecho acomodando su mejilla en el y Thor quiere abrazarlo también, pero cuando su nariz toca el fino y suave pelo de Loki siente un perfume que nunca antes había sentido, y termina solo por mirarlo reacio a las imágenes que su cabeza le ofrece - Eres un buen amigo Thor, un excelente compañero de piso... un buen tío... ¡Si un buen tío!...- y Loki se separa de él para caminar tambaleante y meterse en su habitación.

Thor le siguió pensando en dormir con él como todas las noches pero la habitación apesta al abrirla, a ese perfume floral y dulce, a mucho alcohol y cigarrillos, no puede ni dar un paso dentro o en solo pensar en tenderse a su lado que un nudo se el forma en el estomago disgustando lo, él sabe lo que ese perfume significa pero no sabe porque le molesta tanto, porque lo hace sentir tan mal verle dormido con la ropa puesta que ni siquiera logro quitarse.

La mañana siguiente Loki despierta con resaca, son las ocho treinta y su despertador le hace un agujero a mitad de la cabeza, camina pesadamente a la cocina pero Thor no esta allí, como no estaba en su cama al despertar y eso ya le parece extraño, una notitia en la heladera le dice que el rubio se fue temprano a la construcción y que el desayuno esta en la sartén.

Mira extrañado ese papel de color rosado, la letra aun desprolija y desproporcionada que le informa de la ruptura de su rutina diaria y a su alrededor tratando de entender, pero sin lograrlo, con el latido estridente en su sien se preguntaba que paso... ¿Porque no le espero para desayunar? ¿No durmió con él la noche anterior? ¿Se molesto por su salida anoche? Le dolía tanto la cabeza que dejo de pensar "El porque" y se tomo dos analgésicos con un vaso enorme de agua, comió allí mismo de pie sobre la sartén sin ánimos de poner la mesa o de comer solo, cosa que odiaba por demás, se baño y vistió para trabajar, ya pensaría en que paso después de meterse en su rutina.


	13. Chapter 13

Mas tarde en al construcción...

\- Pero Roy eso...- replica Thor mirándolo avergonzado y triste.

\- Thor, tío, en serio no puedes esperar que él tipo que te rescato no salga con tías o se acueste con ellas...- Roy no quería ser duro pero tenia que hacerle entender al nuevo que la vida no era color de rosa, al menos no siempre.

\- Si yo se...- estaban en la hora del descanso comiendo su respectivos almuerzo con los pies colgando al vacío en el piso veintitrés, roy era el hombre que lo capacitara para trabajar allí y ese hombre es de risa suelta y muy extrovertido como para que no se enterase de su vida en un solo día.

\- Pero...- dijo Roy el ya se lo venia venir, se habían vuelto amigos casi inmediatamente y el gigantón era mas trasparente que las aguas de la canarias.

\- Pero... yo... no se, estoy confundido, mejor lo dejo estar, de todos modos no es, no, no es tan grabe..- refunfuño con el sándwich en la boca sin siquiera morderlo.

\- Dios Thor... dime la verdad, ¿Que sentiste cuando lo vistes entrar con esas fachas? ¿Te dolió verdad?- le pone una mano en el hombro y lo miro comprensivo.

\- Si... algo...- y calvo su mirada en el vació debajo de él recordando como lo había visto.

\- Nene para mi que te gusta...-

\- ¿Que? Loki si me gusta es mi amigo, el...-

\- Si ya se lo que hizo por ti, pero no me refiero a eso..- el silbato de la construcción y es hora de volver al trabajo para todos..- Vamos hablaremos de esto después.-

Thor asintió tomando su lonchera no había tocado su almuerzo solo dio un mordisco a su emparedado, no tenia hambre después de lo de esa noche.

La llave se deslizo por la cerradura, abriendo la puerta del departamento, llegaba tarde eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando cerro la puerta detrás de el, luego del trabajo pero Roy se lo llevo a un bar a charlar su asunto, el cual a esta horas con todas las revelaciones de su amigo aun no podía procesar del todo.

Tenia esta sensación de no haber captado bien pero Roy no se estuvo con pelos en la lengua, hablaron de la A a la Z en asuntos románticos y relaciones, además de la implicación del sexo que para el era un asunto por demás horrible y espantoso, el no quiso tocar ese tema pero Roy lo acorralo y con su brazo sobre sus hombros le aclaro letra por letra que lo que el vivió en su reclusión no era la verdad del asunto.

Había todo un matiz detrás de ello y cada uno lo experimentaba como le apetecía, pero lo básico, lo hermoso de tener relaciones con quien te quiere fue el tema principal, le contó de su mejores besos y el porque de ellos, de los mejores abrazos con sus novias y parejas y las situaciones en las que se dieron, como el sexo sin sentimiento termino de hartarlo a los treinta a pesar de haberse divertido engrande, pero al encontrar a lidia después de ello solo quería llegar a casa y hacer el amor con su mujer.

Le comento tranquilamente como era hacer el amor, era un acto mas allá de del placer propio y mas sobre la adoración de la otra persona, como se expresa en carne y corazón lo que sienten, como el compartir tu vida con el ser mas especial para uno era hacer el amor en cada momento que la luz se pose sobre el rostro sonriente del verdadero amor.

Thor se sentó y se quedo quieto allí, estático, sentía la cabeza llena, rebalsada, podía imaginar cada una de esas palabra y le costaba comprender que Alan era solo la pesadilla hecha realidad de muchas madres, aunque no de la suya, comprendía que Alan no le quería, ni se preocupaba de el, él solo quería satisfacerse a si mismo, por mas que muchas veces lo complació, coopero solo para que no le castigue o lastime, cuando se negó fue feroz su reprimenda y se abrazo a si mismo al recordar eso.

Pero saber, tener en cuenta de que puede ser hermoso como lo describió su amigo, como se podía ser completamente feliz en el acto y con la persona adecuada, no lo sacaba de su asombro.

Cuando se percato ni siquiera había prendido las luces de la casa, se levanto y las prendió rápidamente, prendió el televisor y este se disparo al canal de las noticia, miro el micro hondas y se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve, su ceño se frunció, reviso la casa apurado, pero Loki no estaba, no había vuelto aun y el sonido desde el salón le llamo la atención.

Una mujer hablaba sobre una revuelta en la penitenciaria estatal, todos los oficiales de turno habían acudido a ella muchos presos habían perecido y muchos oficiales estaban gravemente heridos, con horror miro la pantalla y las imágenes detrás de la mujer, su aliento se corto, por detrás de las llamas vio a Wallace correr con un arma en la mano y su corazón se desplomo viendo las imágenes.

Solo unos momento después noto que no era en vivo y directo, aclarando que fue tres horas atrás el acontecimiento, se percato de que no tenia donde llamar a Loki o a Wallace, era tarde y el no volvía, la idea de que este herido o muerto en ese lugar lo desespero, tomo como acto reflejo el teléfono pero había ni un solo numero en su cabeza al cual acudir, tomo su billetera y quiso salir del departamento hasta el departamento de policía para que le dijeran algo.

Pero Loki abrió la puerta en ese momento, con un golpe en su frente, agotado y pálido hasta los huesos, soltó el aire y se acerco a el lentamente mientras el detective sonreía a penas con un magullon en su cara, solo pudo abalanzarse sobre el soltado todo lo que traía en su mano y estrecharlo con firmeza, casi sin poder respirar por el nudo que creció en su garganta por la angustia de esas noticias y la manera en que lucia el detective.

\- Thor.. Thor estoy bien...- acoto en el apretado abraso y ante la falta de aire ajena por la congoja

\- Loki...pensé... nunca tuve tanto miedo...-farfullo entre las hebras negras que olían a humo y metal.

\- Solo es un golpe...- sus ojos se cerraron cobijados por el suave calor que lo envolvía impetuoso y paso las manos llenas de hollín por la espalda enorme del rubio.

\- No llegaste, dios me moriría si te pasa algo Loki...- replico apretando sus pequeños ojos y su mentón en el delgado hombro.

\- He estoy bien, pude llegar a casa ¿no?-lo dice en forma de explicación para el rubio pero mas que nada por convencerse de ello porque hacia muchos años que no vivía una revuela de esa magnitud.

\- Te quiero mucho Loki, no puedo perderte...- Thor se hundió en su cuello, refugiándose de lo que sentía y Loki aria los ojos abrumado por esas palabras tan sinceras sobre su piel, se sintió culpable por no cuidar mejor de si mismo; Causándole este temblor y miedo a su amigo.

\- Que bueno... que no estas enojado conmigo.- Loki respondió sujeto mejor de el al sentir sus zapatos aun en el aire, rodeando el cuello del rubio mientras lo mantuvo a diez centímetros del piso.

\- No estoy enojado... solo celoso.- replico retirándose de su escondite para verle a al cara, aun con la preocupación en el rostro Loki pudo apreciar con detenimiento aquella expresaron.

\- ¿Celoso?- Loki toco el suelo en el instante siguiente sintiendo cm las grandes manso resbalan por sus costillas y Thor se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con los puños de su camisa a cuadros.

\- Si... Roy dice que me gustas, porque la idea de que te hayas acostado con esa mujer me revolvió el estomago y me dio rabia... al punto de no poder verte a la cara al día siguiente...- lo volvió a abrazar en el manojo de sentimientos que aun le costaba manear pero que no quería reprimir en absoluto; Loki estaba pasmado, solo veía el hombro de Thor y el techo de la sala, pero sus oídos no le engañaban... Thor si había dicho eso.

\- ¿Quien es Roy?- pregunto como única cosa sensata en su cabeza,como un ancla para lograr procesar eso, con la mirada grade Thor lo llevo hasta la cocina.

El rubio le contó todo de Roy, como había llegado a ser su amigo, como habla con el a veinte pisos de altura durante los almuerzos y de esa particular noche; donde le aclaro el tema escabroso para el del sexo, cuando es voluntario y deseado o cuando se trasforma en un acto de amor, Loki lo miraba anonadado por la madurez y resolución en su tono de vos, por un lado quería felicitar a Roy quien fuera que sea por hablar tan abiertamente con su Thor, pero por otro lado era él el celoso ahora, porque el no tuvo el valor de enfrentar esa conversación o las palabras para explicarle al constructor, por tener tanta confianza con Thor para no guardarse nada.

¿Pero porque Thor habla con un extraño y no con el? ¿Porque esta tan consternado por la idea que Thor guste de el?, o ¿Porque la revelación del sexo y el hacer el amor esta ligado a la segunda pregunta? Pero cuando le hablo de Alan y de su vida con el por primera vez, siente el estomago revolverse al saber que fue de Alan ese día.

\- Thor hay algo que quiero decirte...- Thor levanto la mira que permanecía liquida con el desazón de pensar que le había perdido.

\- Que...- Pregunta haciendo resbalar sus manos por su rostro para secar la humedad sintiendo la media barba ya crecida pincharle la palma.

\- Alan murió...- la mirada de Thor se agrando, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la base de su cuello con fría sensación.

\- Pero...-los pequeños ojos azules quedaron fijos en el como una gema inerte.

\- Los presos se enteraron de lo que hizo... de lo que te hizo todos estos años... lo siento pero, lo mataron a golpes, su cráneo termino desparramado por todo el salón comedor.- sabia que no debía decirle, pero al menos no le esperaría mas.

\- No volverá...- concluyo y Loki alzo su mirada del piso al rubio que ya no le miraba.

\- No.-

\- ¿Tengo que marcharme?- pregunto encogido en si mismo.

\- ¿Que?- Loki se desconcertó porque no esperaba que la cabeza de Thor concluyera algo así.

\- Tu dijiste que me cuidarías hasta que...- la vos se le fue.

\- Thor... no, no quiero que te vayas...- no explico solo le remarco poniendo sus manos delgadas sobre los amplios hombros.

\- Pero tu tienes tu vida, una chica... yo solo soy un inquilino, no quiero molestar...- Loki lo detuvo allí mismo porque se percato de a donde se dirigía.

\- Primero que nada no tengo vida, no por lo menos no hasta que llegaste, pase tres meses con cajas por todos lados y comiendo basura china del local de abajo por falta de motivos para vivir; segundo, no tengo chica... Wallace me concreto una cita si, si me acosté con ella pero es que tome de mas y no supe ni como termine en ese hotel...- la mirada de Thor se desvía por la ventana confundida y azorada apretando los ojos por la información detallada de eso que le corroía por dentro, y Loki la vuelve a traer hacia su ojos.- Tercero, jamas me molestara tu presencia, esta mañana... no entendí porque no estabas en mi cama... o porque no desayunamos juntos, pero aun me dolía todo por el exceso de esa noche y no pude pensar en ello; luego paso todo esto, ver cuerpos regados no es un gran consuelo para una mala noche...- dijo.

\- Parecías feliz...- alcanzo a decir, Loki ni se había percatado de que Thor lo haba levado a la cocina sentado en la mesa y arrodillado a su pies para halarle, solo ahora que se le acercaba para abrasarlo y hundirse en su cuello como un niño que busca consuelo es que e percata de ello y suavemente le estrecha por sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿En serio?-inquiere porque no recuerda la mayoría solo pequeños flashes demasiado dispersos se agolpan en su cabeza.

\- Yeah...-

\- Eso no te gusto ...-

\- Quiero que seas feliz pero... me sentí muy mal, la noche anterior yo tenia pesadillas, te hice sentir mal lo se... y luego volvieses sonriente por alguien mas, no me gusto no ser yo Loki el que pintara esa sonrisa, sabes que quisiera que fuésemos hermanos pero no lo somos y te traigo problemas... me siento como una carga, yo no te hago feliz para anda...- Loki observo detenidamente como Thor se aferraba a el y lo sintió tan fraternal, tan familiar, que el beso el pelo y el hombre rubio levanto la mirada tratando de darle nombre mas certero a todo ese cariño.

\- Estoy tan agotado Thor... que me dices sinos saltamos la cena y nos vamos a dormir a mi cama...- le acaricio la mejilla y por primera vez la incipiente barba no le molesto.

Su compañero de piso asintió y se dispusieron para dormir, con la cabeza de ambos enmarañada concluyo que lo mejor era eso... simplemente acurrucarse juntos, abrasarse un momento y dormir tranquilamente juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

Roy era una fuente de información para Thor, como lo fue en su momento Loki al empezar a vivir allí, podía confiar en el y lo que le decía se sentía verdadero, podía comprenderse así mismo de esa manara, no es que hablar con Loki no le ayudase pero el quería que Loki estuviera orgulloso de él, que notase como aprendía las cosas, tenia esta necesidad de que Loki le prestara atención a todo lo que hacia desde ese primer momento en que le felicito por primera vez.

Y su amigo no estaba desacertado, a el le gustaba Loki, el quería abrazarlo y besar su mejilla mas veces de las que encontraba el valor para hacerlo, amaba dormir a su lado, disfrutar del aroma que su negro cabello dejaba en la almohada que compartían o como su mejilla se sentía suave en su sien cuando se acurrucaban juntos para dormir.

Loki lo había rescatado de lo que ahora sabe era su infierno particular y solo para el, le abrió el mundo y el vive en un lugar maravilloso gracias a él, pero no es solo eso, aquel día en el zoológico cuando le vio lamer ese helado... tomados de las manos, todo su cuerpo se altero, siento un fervor un calor interno que no comprendió en ese momento, y del que no ha podido olvidar.

Mas tarde el quería jugar con Loki, hacer con el algunas cosas que hacia con Alan pero le daba pavor la mirada que Loki le daría si se lo pedía, pero no sabia como enfrentar eso que sentía, eso que anhelaba y solo veía que le causaba problemas a su hermano en vez de hacerle sentir bien en su propia casa.

El entendía que Loki lo mantenía, lo alimentaba y no estaba obligado a nada en retribución a ello, luego de un tiempo charlando de ello con Roy lo comprendió, le dijo que muchas personas se mueven así por el mundo, incluso si no fueron encerrados por alguien o dependían de esa persona, pero la realidad es que eso no es necesario para vivir con alguien.

El pudo madurar muchos pensamientos por si solo, incluso las pesadillas se fueron al ser ocupadas por la idea de que Loki encuentre a una persona con la que estar y forme su propia familia como Wallace, dándose cuanta que aunque ahora tenían el mismo apellido nada les unía, ni la sangre, ni el apellido... solo un cariño que el deseaba demostrar de otra manera sin poder encontrar realmente el coraje para mostrarlo.

Unos días después sin poder mirar a Loki a los ojos por lo que con Roy llegaron a concluir de que eran celos, este lo enfrento ante de que saliera temprano al trabajo, y el no supo que hacer, el temor de que lo abandonara aun era fuerte en el.

\- Thor vas a responderme?- la vos le llega como si fuese la primera vez que se dirige a el en esa mañana, solo que el el temor de una reprimenda tapo sus oidos por un minuto.

\- ¿Responder? ¿Que?- y Loki abre los ojos ya exasperado, el se perdió unos segundos de conversación en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿El porque me estas evitando?... ¿Porque te marchas antes de que me despierte o no duermes en mi cama o el porque ya estas durmiendo para cunado llego en las noches? No cenamos juntos desde hace ya tres días! ¿Vas a decirme que pasa o no? - el levanto la vos y vio en encogimiento en cuerpo de Thor pero el ya no podía mas con la incertidumbre que tenia por su comportamiento.

\- No estoy seguro de que significa 'evitar' pero... yo solo, no quería molestarte mas Loki... tu tienes que dormir bien y yo... solo molesto, ademas así... si quieres puedes salir y ver a Wallace o algún otro amigo... mi parecencia en la casa no te deja hacer esas cosas...- Thor mueve su lonchera de mano en mano nervioso sin apartar la mirada en ella.

\- Thor... no eres una molestia... y creas o no no tengo tantos amigos... me gusta tenerte aquí... la rutina que teníamos me gustaba y solo salí esa noche... porque Wallace me obligo, ni siquiera se como volvía a la casa...- se refriega el rostro mas calmado por aclarar lo que le pasaba a Thor con el.

\- Si, pero eso es bueno, ¿No? Wallace se preocupa y es normal ¿No? Salir con chicas...- Loki literalmente puede escuchar como Thor traga como si un eco se formase en todo el apartamento.

\- ¿Chicas?- Loki pensó un segundo y si recuerda haberse acostado con aquella mujer... miro a Thor que parecía mas adulto a pesar de su rezagada timidez y su mirada en el piso.- ¿Te molesto que saliera esa noche?- y la mirada de Thor se levanto repentinamente.

\- No, no, yo... ese fue raro, eso si... raro. - y volvió su mirado a otro lugar pero no a el.

\- ¿Te molesto que saliera con una mujer?- su tono de vos lo puso mas nervioso y el aire se le hizo ligero, pero Thor era como un cristal... todo lo que sentía se manifestaba en su rostro y Loki se sorprendió de lo que vio, incluso cree que su rostro se despejo perdido en ese detalle.

\- ¡Llego tarde al trabajo!.- dijo apresurado desapareciendo por la puerta, el detective se quedo mirando el lugar de escape del rubio por unos diez minutos antes de volver a su cuarto y vestirse lentamente procesando la expresiones de Thor.

Al llegar a al oficina su pálida piel tenia un color rosado, Wallace le miro y se sonrió, sus ojos sin que el lo supiera estaban cristalinos y mas verdes de lo normal, incluso media oficina lo saludo tratando de recrearse de su presencia que estaba completamente rozagante, completamente diferente a comparación con los últimos días que parecía que le demonio se había apoderado de su cuerpo y escupiría fuego por la boca en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Tuviste una buena mañana o que?- Loki le miro pero no le respondió o eso creyó porque a dos minutos de reloj de su pregunta el pelinegro hablo.

\- Si bien, hable con Thor... y todo esta bien, aclaramos unas cosas... - Wallace se coloco a su lado sentándose en su teclado como siempre y le miro con media sonrisa al ver el rubor en su rostro.

\- Aja... y que aclararon?- Loki al fin le miraba a los ojos y frunció el ceño pensando de nuevo en lo que percibió.

\- Uhmm que el no esta enojado conmigo claro, que me evitaba porque pensaba que me estaba molestando, eso...- y Loki lo empuja fuera de su área de trabajo para prender el computador y ponerse a trabajar sin sacar esa sensación intensa de su pecho, como regocijo por los celos que cree sintió Thor, mas que nada por la mujer con la que se cito.

\- Oh... ¿Nada mas?- y Loki lo miro mal, volviendo a ser el mismo detective que su compañero conocía.

\- Que... porque pones esa cara.- le replica empezándose a sentirse demasiado avasallado por el escrutinio de su compañero.

\- Nada, nada solo pensé que el rubio se te había declarado o algo...- se mofo de el sonriendo ampliamente y metiéndose en sus propios papeles.

\- ¡Estas loco...!- murmuro enojado, con una leve agitación que solo el sentía.

\- ¿Lo estoy?- y el detective se vio atrapado por la mirada violacia de su compañero pero se le dificulto ignorar su palabras.

Thor estaba que podía romper un andamio de un solo golpe con el frenesí que lo embargaba, Roy trato de calmarlo mientras se reía de el a sus anchas, pero eso no quitaba que no sabia como enfrentar eso, sus deseos, sus necesidades y a Loki con ellas, su amigo sin soltar la sonrisa ni un momento lo convenció de que lo mejor en esos caso es hacer como que nada pasaba, si al detective le gustaba la rutina que tenían... pues era fácil volver a ella y Thor no entendió del todo eso, asi que el moreno le explico con calma mientras colocaban los cables del piso cuarenta.

Estuvieron hablando de que debían volver a una normalidad para que Thor pudiera decir o hacer lo que deseaba y cuando ambos estén mas cómodo en presencia del otro, debía pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa los temas puntuales que le sacaban de quicio, Thor se lo quedo mirando y de verdad creyó que debía anotar todo eso, viéndose incapaz de recordar el porque de lo que decía o todo el teje y maneje del que Roy hablaba, pero Roy le dijo que no hacia falta, primero que nada debía entender que lo que iba a hacer era para acercarse mas a Loki, hacerle entender que lo quería y mucho, por lo que el rubio sonrió bien grande a su amigo; él si quería a el policía y demasiado, tanto que ya no le entraba en el cuerpo y tenia necesidad de demostrarle cuanto.

Roy asintió y le dijo que hacer durante todo el día para que el no se asustase al primer leve cambio de planes...


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Loki termino de trabajar dio muchas vueltas antes de volver al departamento, aun tenia la sensación que le dio la mirada y la expresión de Thor en el pecho, se detuvo en una pastelería y compro un pastel, ni siquiera sabia porque, solo que el olor dulce en el aire lo hizo entrar en ella, paso por la tintorería y recogió dos de su trajes para hacer mas tiempo, de camino a su casa el cual volvía a retomar se cruzo con una tienda de animales, en la vidriera había un cachorro de la misma raza que pancho, se lo quedo mirando y era tan similar que deseo llevárselo a Thor.

Pero esa era una responsabilidad tan grande que no sabia si podría cuidarlo bien, si ninguno de los dos estaba en la casa... por lo que suspiro y siguió su camino.

Al llegar con la noche sobre sus hombros la casa estaba iluminada como solía ser costumbre, abrir la puerta y sentir el olor a comida le alegro, parecía como cuando Thor apenas empezaba a cocinar, como lo recibía con un abraso o una enorme sonrisa.

Dejo los trajes en el sillón y el pastel en la mesa de café para deleitarse con la imagen de Thor poniendo la mesa, tenia esta sensación en el cuerpo de que no debía pensar en Thor de esa manera, de quererle como lo hacia, Thor era especial y mas aun para él pero temía hacer algo que lastimara a Thor, que lo marcara como lo hizo Alan.

La desesperación por la cual cruzo días atrás solo por que Thor no estaba a su alrededor le carcomió por dentro, dándose cuanta de que el necesitaba de su presencia, de mirarlo, de escucharlo, de consolarlo en momentos delicados, de cuidarle en todos los sentidos, había llegado al punto que deseaba abrazarlo o acariciarle el cabello rubio que con el tiempo había tomado una forma lacia y mas pareja, denotando brillos dorados intensos que atrapaban su atención cuando pasaba por su lado.

Pero Thor era una víctima de abuso y el era un policía de narcóticos; había limites y el debía mantener la compostura por mas cariño que le tenga, por mas que se muera de ganas de estar en sus brazos ya de manera enfermiza, al menos, podían descansar juntos por las noches, ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado.

\- Hola.- dice y Thor se da la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa que le calienta el alma.

\- Bienvenido, hice la cena...- dice dándose media vuelta y abriendo el horno.

\- ¿Que preparaste?- pregunta dejando la mascada y el saco en el sillón.

\- Pollo con champiñones y garbanzos.- dice sacando la fuente caliente y colocando sobre la mesa.

\- Se ve genial y huele aun mejor... ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?- Thor sonrió y le dijo que ya estaban en el piso cuarenta y Loki empalideció.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Loki trago y asintió.

\- ¿No te da miedo tanta altura?- y mientras Thor le serbia su plato solo con una risita que le cautivo.

\- No para nada... de hecho me gusta mucho, me hace sentir muy grande.- responde al sentarse frente a el.

\- Thor tu ya eres bastante grande...- responde mirando el plato y notando la dedicación en el.

\- Lo se...- sonríe y Loki puede ser feliz con eso, cenan entre conversaciones simples y cosas que Roy o Wallace dijeron durante el día, nada relevante, solo tonterías.

Cuando la cena termina y los platos están limpios, se sientan en le sillón a mirar tele con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Thor esta fascinado por el sabor y se da cuanta de que no lo había probado antes, de hecho ningún dulce que no haya sido helado.

Con una película de fondo y en un silencio cómodo que los envolvía, Thor coloco un almohadón en las piernas del detective y poso su cabeza allí como solía hacer, los dos habían extrañado eso, ninguno se había percatado de lo importante que era para ambos compartir eso, tan intimo y la tranquilidad propagándose por sus cuerpos.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir cada uno se va a su cuarto, Thor se retuerce en su cama con la sensación de que quiere estar junto a Loki y no allí pero no sabe si debería ir a su cama tan pronto, Roy le aconsejo que se tomara su tiempo para volver a la rutina pero tiene unos cuantos días sin estar en la cama del detective.

…...

La noche pasa lenta y el pelinegro siente demasiado espacio libre a su alrededor, se da vuelta varias veces sobre el colchón tratando de ocupar un espacio vació en su cama, tratando de no extrañar a Thor en ella, pero su pecho aun esta enrarecido, piensa detenidamente en la expresión de Thor, en como se tomo su salida con aquella mujer de la que ni el nombre recuerda.

Recuerda su tacto y la excitación de pasar la noche con ella, pero también el vació y la obligación de cumplir con ella a pesar de que en realidad no quería estar allí, se marcho de allí un segundo después tomando la botella de tequila que estaba junto a la mesa, no recuerda si se la tomo toda o como volvió a su casa, pero si la jaqueca.

Tenia mucho tiempo de no tener sexo con alguien, tenia tiempo de no socializar siquiera después de la muerte de su madre y aun antes de eso, cree que por eso acudió a la cita solamente, también por intentar poner un limite en su afectos con Thor y sus responsabilidades y la manera que tiene de mirarlo y de velar por el.

Pero cuando su puerta se abre, cuando la observa en todo el trascurso que siente eterno hasta ver la figura de Thor entrar a hurtadillas, increíblemente silencioso es que no puede pensar en nada mas, se siente estúpido pero cierra los ojos antes de que el rubio voltee a verle y se meta en su cama, con el corazón acelerado como un crio, pero este solo se acelera mas y mas cuando siente el peso en el colchón y como se aproxima sin hacer ruido alguno.

Como tira de la almohada que el esta usando despacito para no ser percibido y pone su cabeza junto a la suya, y sin remedio se da cuanta de lo que siente por Thor es mas que cariño o deseo de protección; que diría su madre de esto, que hubiera dicho cuando Thor atravesó la puerta de su apartamento y vio a un hombre de treinta años criado en cautiverio.

Su madre era muchas cosas en su días de gloria, era hermosa sin duda uno podía detenerse en la calle y admirar su belleza como si fuese alguna especie de diosa, con una aura divina y piadosa, pero por otro lado aquellos que la conocían no podía hacer mas que adorarla, sus comentarios sarcásticos y humo alegre, su manera de tomarse la vida y de palidecer ante el infortunio de otros que la rodeaban.

Pero el abre los ojos y juraría que ella puede ver a través de ellos, Thor nunca fue tonto, jamas tuvo un retraso como para que no sepa lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero vivir en miedo, vivir subyugado y esclavizado sexualmente deja marca, una marca que el no quiere abrir o enardecer, quería estrecharlo o que fuese el quien lo estrechara. Pero Thor no le tocaba no como otras veces, su madre los empujaría hasta decirse lo que deberían saber desde el principio, pero debe vivir con la realidad de que ella ya no esta con el.

Ella, con su sonrisa intrigante y misteriosa mirada, podía escucharla a sus espaldas aunque no quisiera, ver a su madre sentada en la silla donde deja siempre su ropa, su vos sonrisueña y elegante, decirle burlesca que es un incauto por traer a un desconocido a casa, a uno de su casos al lugar donde descansa del mundo exterior y la locura de la sociedad; y mas tonto aun por enamorarse de el... (la sonrisa de su madre se ensancha) y Loki abre sus ojos por completo mirando a Thor fijamente mientras trata de conciliar el sueño, late a destiempo, respira sin ritmo, sin calcular el miedo que le recorre al escuchar eso de su madre.

Que hacer... cuando los ojos celestes casi turquesas le robaron el alma, disfrazados de ternura e inocencia, se levanto de la cama lentamente y la figura de su madre se desvanecía ante sus ojos sonriente en su vestido de cóctel, intento tragar sin aire sentado allí en la oscuridad de la habitación buscando respuestas que no ve.

Tiene que ordenar su cabeza por lo que sale de la habitación y solo puede pensar en la ligereza que sintió al ver los celos en el rostro de Thor, pero debe poner los pies en la tierra, y separar sus sentimientos de sus responsabilidades, entra en a cocina y se recarga en la mesa intentando hacerlo, poner todo en las casillas correspondientes, pensar como detective, ser profesional por mas que su ser reaccione de ese modo a el.

\- Oh vamos amor... ¿Realmente crees que puedes racionalizar cada cosa que sientes?- Loki levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver la delineada figura en la puerta de la cocina, elegante y cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Mama?- Loki se frota el rostro intentando despejarse y quitar la acuosidad de su ojos que le hacen ver cosas.

\- Loki... sabes bien porque estoy aquí...- Loki voltea y una foto suya en la pared con su madre le hace dudar si esta despierto o no.

\- Esto no es real... lose, me mude para dejar de verte en cada rincón desde tu funeral...- espeta tratando de salir de la cocina pero la mujer no le deja poniendo su mano en su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás, alterándolo aun mas.

\- Mi querido hijo. La única razón de que este a tu lado es que no sabes donde esta tu corazón...- Loki alza la vista a la verde mirada de su madre que cándida sopesa su angustia.

\- No entiendo...- Loki se negaba así mismo estar viendo y escuchando a su madre, había sido un golpe muy duro para el perderla, casi pierde su trabajo por la insensatez de verla en todos lados y solo Wallace lo ayudo a salir de ese estado, pero no podía ignorarla cuando se le presentaba así de firme, así de real.

\- La sabiduría se adquiere Loki tanto así como la madurez y el coraje de amar sin importar la forma, la manera o el camino, mi cielo...- es cuando sus palabras se pierden, y ella vuelve a perderse en una leve bruma al acariciarle la barbilla como solía hacer antes de morir que las lágrimas se le caen y el no tiene idea a que se refiere.

\- ¿Loki?- la vos de Thor llama la atención del pelinegro que atraviesa la puerta con pasos leves y somnolientos, en un gran bostezo.

\- Thor... ¿Te desperté?- pregunta limpiándose el rostro disimuladamente.

\- Algo así... ¿Esta bien? Te escuche hablar... pensé que Wallace estaba aquí.- y una risa seca se el escapa de entre los dientes al detective que negando con la cabeza llama mas la atención del rubio.

\- No... no era el... yo... sera mejor que vayamos a dormir...- su vos suena cansada y abatida despertando la atención en Thor.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunta mientras Loki le empuja fuera de la cocina, de a poco hacia la habitación.

\- Nada, no hablaba con nadie, solo lo imaginaste...- trata de sonreirle pero la fuerte mano del rubio lo detiene sujetándole la muñeca y el alza la vista unos centímetros mas arriba para contemplar la mirada dura de Thor.

\- Se que no lo imagine, se lo que oí... porque no confías en mi...- pregunto acercándose al susurrándole su certeza, pero Loki solo trato de respirar, decirle a alguien mas que no sea su compañero Wallace que ve a su madre muerta de tiempo en tiempo no es tan sencillo.

\- Yo... No es que no confié Thor... es algo que aun no supero...- Thor le mira entreviendo un dolor que no conoce y que solo le inspira el desear aliviarlo de algún modo.- Es algo que se remueve en mi, es un conflicto que tengo dentro... que me hace ver a mi madre cuando mas perdido me siento...- Loki trata de apartarse, lanzar su congoja lejos de Thor pero el rubio solo lo retiene en el sitio.

\- ¿Que conflicto? ¿Porque perdido? ¿Es acaso el trabajo? ¿Es Wallace?- Thor incipiente no puede dejar de pensar que quiere ayudarle ero su falta de experiencia lo hace sentir inútil.

\- No, y no Thor... déjalo, solo vayamos a dormir...- pide y Thor puede notar que es el primer momento de flaqueza que ve en el detective, algo que lo quiebra, algo que no sabe manejar por si solo y que el recuerdo de su madre parece remarcarle sus problemas.

\- ¿Soy yo no es así?- vuelve a atraerlo cuando el pelinegro trata de irse y percibe cuan delicado es el detective entre sus manos e intenta rehuirle nuevamente haciéndolo notar la diferencia física entre ellos.

\- ¡Que! ¡No! - replica pero desiste de zafarse de la enorme mano que lo retiene.

\- ¿Entonces que? - el sonido de la gruesa voz golpea las paredes con una fuerza que Thor ignora pero que Loki no puede dejar pasar la fuerza en ese rostro, la fiereza por saber la verdad en el azul de su ojos.

\- Porque... no se que sentir cuando estoy contigo, no se si esta mal, porque no quiero lastimarte de ningún modo posible y no se quererte de otro modo, desearía que fuese mas fraternal del que en realidad te quiero, Thor... yo... lo siento, no debí decir nada, no debí flaquear con algo tan frágil como tu confianza en mi...- los dedos de Thor se apartan de el y el frío hiela la piel de Loki, creyendo en su fuero interno que aparto a Thor de su vida para siempre por no poder confiar mas en el después de esto.

\- Loki, eres mi hermano, mi salvador y mi mundo entero...- las manos que creía jamas le tocarían de nuevo y dejarían ser de su piel un tempano, lo tomaron del rostro y el aliento tibio y dulce acaricio su cara con esas palabras.

\- Pero... - sus ojos verdes observaron la luz en los pequeños azules dejándolo con el corazón en la boca.

\- Sabes... yo tenia un plan para mostrarte cuanto te quiero, uno demasiado confuso que Roy me ayudo a armar y del cual no me dejo tomar notar pero...- el detective sujetándose de las grandes manos que sostenían su rostro arrimado al de Thor frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Que plan?- su vos se escucho levemente, nada que ver con su estúpido corazón latiendo estridentemente en sus oídos.

\- Eso no importa porque voy a arriesgarme a preguntarte, es algo que desde hace un tiempo quiero hacer y no se como reaccionarias tú a ello...- las luces parecen bailar en esos ojos y Loki cree que también lo alucina porque están en un pasillo oscuro y las ventanas están muy lejos de ellos para observar los detalles en su rostro.

\- Y que es eso que tu quieres...- su saliva se le hacia demasiado espesa para tragarla en su nerviosismo, en las caricias sobre su piel por el aliento de cada palabra que decía Thor.

Thor no tiene realmente palabras para explicarse y sus palabras son demasiado simples o faltas de profundidad, es como si lo que el siente fuera mucho mas grande que las letras con las cual podría interpretar lo que desea, la proximidad es algo natural para el no así para Loki, por lo antes de que los pensamientos que sabe atacan muy a menudo al detective analizando cada aspecto de cada caso y su vida.

Se inclina sobre el arqueando la espalda para llegar a el notando como Loki se tensa y trata de poner un espacio entre ellos dudando de su acercamiento, pero el lo sostiene con fuerza sintiendo la fuerza que posee porque no aguanta mas la necesita entregarle el primer beso que jamas pensó podría dar a voluntad, por desearlo, por tenerlo con la persona que quiere o simplemente desea besar a alguien por gusto, lo cual lo pone muy nervioso y ansioso en todos los sentidos.

Es torpe, lo sabe pero presionar sus labios contra los de Loki y sentir el leve calor y lo suaves que son... sin un ápice de barba en su rostro es lo mas hermoso que ha podido sentir en toda su vida, el acto es tan leve que al retirarse solo puede ver a Loki con los ojos cerrados, siente en el pecho el zumbido de sus latidos, se siente como si un colibrí estuviera volando dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te enojaste?- pregunta soltándole las mejillas lentamente, sus ojos claros tratan de captar lo mayor que pueden de la expresión de Loki en esa oscuridad esperando que no le haya molestado, impaciente por una respuesta frota sus manos al liberar al detective.

Los ojos verdes se abren lentamente dudando de lo que sucedió, de lo que sintió con tan leve caricia de labios ajenos, la mirada dubitativa de Thor en el le roba el aliento apropiándose de el, tiene esta sensación de que esta mal y muy a su pesar no puede evitar que cada pensamiento que tenga se dirija al hombre rubio mas alto que el, a su robusta complexión que ahora le mira temeroso de el significado de dichos actos.

\- No, no estoy enojado; ¿Es... eso lo que quieres?- y es el quien se siente como un niño, como un tonto y no como el hombre adulto que es, pero la sonrisa sincera y como Thor se abalanza sorbe el al escucharle y lo sujeta feliz entre sus brazos inundándole el alma, es algo que nunca sintió antes, algo de lo cual no esta seguro sea correcto.

\- ¡Si! Temía tanto que no te gustara que te alejaras de mi... me moría de ganas de poder ser yo el que te besara...- espeta con alegría en la vos, el calor del cuerpo de Thor atraviesa su prenda y le abrasa la piel, todo su cuerpo pendiente de cada centímetro de aquel hombre, la firmeza, el calor, la fortaleza y su incapacidad de generar calor.


	16. Chapter 16

Las palabras son superfluas cuando los sentidos repentinamente se despiertan, y todo se vuelve tenso, el detective quería aclarar algunos puntos, pero su linea de pensamiento o sus intenciones de comunicarle esto a Thor se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo beso, uno mas intenso e impulsivo, uno al que tuvo que acoplarse y abrir un poco su boca mientras Thor le levantaba del suelo como si nada, obligándole a rodear su cuello, se vio preso de una necesidad de prolongar ese gesto tanto como pudiese sumergido en la sensación húmeda de la tibia boca de Thor.

Se estaba dejando arrastrar por un deseo desconocido, por ésta necesidad de sentir a Thor tan cerca como fuera posible, como si su contacto le hiciera borrar las huellas de su captor, el no le obligaba, el no estaba tomando ventaja pero aun así se sentía culpable, por lo que ni se percato de que el rubio caminaba con el a cuestas acercándose a sus aposentos o que en mitad del fogoso besos mientras tenia enredados sus largos dedos en la espesa cabellera rubia, su hermano asgardiano cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Cuando la fuerte mano del constructor lo tomo del muslo el abrió los ojos y respiro agitado en la boca de Thor, preguntándose que era lo que hacia cuando se sintió descender y el rubio le miraba enfebrecido. No le gusta admitir que sintió temor de esa mirada hambrienta, pero lo tuvo, por mas que los besos en su cuello lo estaban excitando y las caricias en su costados no le desagradan, incluso le hacían reaccionar aun mas buscando que ese contacto llegue hasta su piel, pero su mente apresuro a sus neuronas en estado de excitación para que en solo con dos segundos de actividad consciente entendiera claramente por donde estaba yendo todo eso.

Era demasiado intenso para su calculadora personalidad, tenia que ponerle un alto a todo eso por mas que su cuerpo solo se pegase mas y mas al cuerpo de Thor, buscándole necesitado de cercanía, cuando este apoyo su peso sobre su vientre su respiración se revoluciono, entre el peso y el ardor no encontraba el momento correcto para aminorar el paso.

\- Th... Thor!- no sabe que es lo que hizo el rubio exactamente pero sabe que fue una especie de balanceo sobre su pelvis entre la ropa de piyama revuelta que le hizo encorvar los dedos de los pies por la sensación, el rubio no le estaba dando la mínima oportunidad de resistirse, la idea de que Thor tenia un plan le hizo creer que todo eso ya lo tenia completamente predeterminado, una fase de el que había adquirido de su mala experiencia pero aun nivel mucho mas personal.

\- Loki...- su boca es tomada en un beso delicado que le derrite en chasquidos húmedos y dulces. - ¿Te gusta? ¿Esto esta bien también?- Thor se aferro al hueso de su cadera sobre la fina tela del pantalón de su piyama y la sujeto con posesividad contra el.

\- ¿Esto? yo... no lo se...- sus ojos se volteaban solos jamas había sentido tanto calor, o su corazón zumbar de ese modo.

\- Tenia tantos deseo de jugar contigo Loki...- murmura por debajo de su oído y algo en la cabeza de Loki se despierta.

\- ¿Jugar? Thor...- Loki empuja sus hombros para dar con el rostro del rubio, obligándose a calmarse, porque eso es prueba de que eso no esta bien en absoluto.

\- Espera, espera se que no significa lo mismo pero... es solo... Loki de verdad quiero dormir contigo, no te apartes... - pero Thor ve como Loki se sienta en a cama lejos de el y y suspira fuertemente.

\- Thor esto... no esta bien.-

\- Porque...-

\- Porque... porque... tu no...-

\- Yo no que... no soy estúpido Loki, se diferenciar...-

\- Se que no eres estúpido, pero lo que viviste...-

\- Lo que viví no fue algo que deseara o me gustara o quisiera, Alan... el tenia una rutina, el hacia lo que quería conmigo, ahora lo se... pero lo que yo siento por ti es muy diferente.- sus palabras sonaban tan seguras y su tono de vos paresia decirle que tenia la madurez necesaria pero el no podía fiarse solo de eso.

\- Como puedes saber eso...-

\- Porque nunca desee estar con Alan, el me drogaba continuamente para que me excitara con lo que me hacia, sus besos eran desagradables...- Thor se exaspero Sentado al filo del colchón tirando un poco de su cabello con exasperación de que le entendiera.- ...Todo era desagradable, porque nunca pensé en querer besar a alguien o desear a alguien de esta forma...- Loki lo mira asustado, perturbado por sus palabras y el trata de acercarse pero el reconoce perfectamente esa retracción de hombros cuando alguien no quiere ser tocado.

\- Solo digo que es demasiado deprisa... apenas si puedo asimilar que te gusto que me quieres, podrías tener una relación mas normal con una mujer que conmigo...- y la mirada azul parece apagarse y abstraerse de el, Loki mira como el rubio se aparta mas poniendo distancia entre los dos dolido, Loki se dio cuenta de que dio a entender que el no es normal y enfoca su mirada en su manos.

\- Entonces dices que esto que siento no es normal, el querer estar contigo...- la vos es tan profunda que el frío invade a Loki como si lo sumergieran en cubos de hielo, con sus emociones al filo del abismo, levanta la mirada solo un instante y allí esta su madre de nuevo, negando con su cabeza jugando con su collar de perlas algo ofuscada y se da cuenta de que lejos de Thor es que se encuentra mas perdido.

\- Tu solo has estado con Alan y no quiero presionarte a hacer nada que te recuerde todo eso.- intenta explicarle y una suave risa inunda el aire, si su madre le diera algo de espacio para pensar mas detenidamente en esto el no tendría que abrirse así tan precipitadamente...

\- Loki... mira, si, yo he estado solamente con Alan todo este tiempo, es cierto, pero nunca quise estarlo, lo cual es completamente distinto contigo, desde que fuimos al zoológico he notado... muchas cosas que solo me hacían querer abrasarte besarte y yo no me animaba... por miedo a que me rechazaras. - Loki baja la mirada a sus manos y ve como Thor trata de tomar su mano pero desiste dejando su propia mano en su rodilla frotando la tela nerviosamente.

\- Lo siento... no es mi intención desilusionarte, solo quiero que sepas que no tienes obligación de nada conmigo, es muy importante un cambio así... tener una relación con otra persona, mas dentro de lo sexual...- Loki se abrasa a el tomando esa mano nerviosa en la suya esperando que el entienda, que comprenda donde lleva todo esto.

\- ¿Es tan malo que quiera descubrirlo contigo?- le mira.- Eres tan importante para mi, si supiera como decirlo correctamente, se que me queda mucho por aprender y muchas cosas por entender o descubrir pero lo que me pasa cada vez que te miro o me miras... Loki...yo...- los ojos verdes le observan casi inocentes y se identifica con esa mirada, ladea la cabeza lentamente, el solo mirar ese rostro blanco y perfilado cerrar los ojos mientras se acerca le da mas razones para quererle.


	17. Chapter 17

Las palabras son superfluas cuando los sentidos repentinamente se despiertan, y todo se vuelve tenso, el detective quería aclarar algunos puntos, pero su linea de pensamiento o sus intenciones de comunicarle esto a Thor se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo beso, uno mas intenso e impulsivo, uno al que tuvo que acoplarse y abrir un poco su boca mientras Thor le levantaba del suelo como si nada, obligándole a rodear su cuello, se vio preso de una necesidad de prolongar ese gesto tanto como pudiese sumergido en la sensación húmeda de la tibia boca de Thor.

Se estaba dejando arrastrar por un deseo desconocido, por ésta necesidad de sentir a Thor tan cerca como fuera posible, como si su contacto le hiciera borrar las huellas de su captor, el no le obligaba, el no estaba tomando ventaja pero aun así se sentía culpable, por lo que ni se percato de que el rubio caminaba con el a cuestas acercándose a sus aposentos o que en mitad del fogoso besos mientras tenia enredados sus largos dedos en la espesa cabellera rubia, su hermano asgardiano cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Cuando la fuerte mano del constructor lo tomo del muslo el abrió los ojos y respiro agitado en la boca de Thor, preguntándose que era lo que hacia cuando se sintió descender y el rubio le miraba enfebrecido. No le gusta admitir que sintió temor de esa mirada hambrienta, pero lo tuvo, por mas que los besos en su cuello lo estaban excitando y las caricias en su costados no le desagradan, incluso le hacían reaccionar aun mas buscando que ese contacto llegue hasta su piel, pero su mente apresuro a sus neuronas en estado de excitación para que en solo con dos segundos de actividad consciente entendiera claramente por donde estaba yendo todo eso.

Era demasiado intenso para su calculadora personalidad, tenia que ponerle un alto a todo eso por mas que su cuerpo solo se pegase mas y mas al cuerpo de Thor, buscándole necesitado de cercanía, cuando este apoyo su peso sobre su vientre su respiración se revoluciono, entre el peso y el ardor no encontraba el momento correcto para aminorar el paso.

\- Th... Thor!- no sabe que es lo que hizo el rubio exactamente pero sabe que fue una especie de balanceo sobre su pelvis entre la ropa de piyama revuelta que le hizo encorvar los dedos de los pies por la sensación, el rubio no le estaba dando la mínima oportunidad de resistirse, la idea de que Thor tenia un plan le hizo creer que todo eso ya lo tenia completamente predeterminado, una fase de el que había adquirido de su mala experiencia pero aun nivel mucho mas personal.

\- Loki...- su boca es tomada en un beso delicado que le derrite en chasquidos húmedos y dulces. - ¿Te gusta? ¿Esto esta bien también?- Thor se aferro al hueso de su cadera sobre la fina tela del pantalón de su piyama y la sujeto con posesividad contra el.

\- ¿Esto? yo... no lo se...- sus ojos se volteaban solos jamas había sentido tanto calor, o su corazón zumbar de ese modo.

\- Tenia tantos deseo de jugar contigo Loki...- murmura por debajo de su oído y algo en la cabeza de Loki se despierta.

\- ¿Jugar? Thor...- Loki empuja sus hombros para dar con el rostro del rubio, obligándose a calmarse, porque eso es prueba de que eso no esta bien en absoluto.

\- Espera, espera se que no significa lo mismo pero... es solo... Loki de verdad quiero dormir contigo, no te apartes... - pero Thor ve como Loki se sienta en a cama lejos de el y y suspira fuertemente.

\- Thor esto... no esta bien.-

\- Porque...-

\- Porque... porque... tu no...-

\- Yo no que... no soy estúpido Loki, se diferenciar...-

\- Se que no eres estúpido, pero lo que viviste...-

\- Lo que viví no fue algo que deseara o me gustara o quisiera, Alan... el tenia una rutina, el hacia lo que quería conmigo, ahora lo se... pero lo que yo siento por ti es muy diferente.- sus palabras sonaban tan seguras y su tono de vos paresia decirle que tenia la madurez necesaria pero el no podía fiarse solo de eso.

\- Como puedes saber eso...-

\- Porque nunca desee estar con Alan, el me drogaba continuamente para que me excitara con lo que me hacia, sus besos eran desagradables...- Thor se exaspero Sentado al filo del colchón tirando un poco de su cabello con exasperación de que le entendiera.- ...Todo era desagradable, porque nunca pensé en querer besar a alguien o desear a alguien de esta forma...- Loki lo mira asustado, perturbado por sus palabras y el trata de acercarse pero el reconoce perfectamente esa retracción de hombros cuando alguien no quiere ser tocado.

\- Solo digo que es demasiado deprisa... apenas si puedo asimilar que te gusto que me quieres, podrías tener una relación mas normal con una mujer que conmigo...- y la mirada azul parece apagarse y abstraerse de el, Loki mira como el rubio se aparta mas poniendo distancia entre los dos dolido, Loki se dio cuenta de que dio a entender que el no es normal y enfoca su mirada en su manos.

\- Entonces dices que esto que siento no es normal, el querer estar contigo...- la vos es tan profunda que el frío invade a Loki como si lo sumergieran en cubos de hielo, con sus emociones al filo del abismo, levanta la mirada solo un instante y allí esta su madre de nuevo, negando con su cabeza jugando con su collar de perlas algo ofuscada y se da cuenta de que lejos de Thor es que se encuentra mas perdido.

\- Tu solo has estado con Alan y no quiero presionarte a hacer nada que te recuerde todo eso.- intenta explicarle y una suave risa inunda el aire, si su madre le diera algo de espacio para pensar mas detenidamente en esto el no tendría que abrirse así tan precipitadamente...

\- Loki... mira, si, yo he estado solamente con Alan todo este tiempo, es cierto, pero nunca quise estarlo, lo cual es completamente distinto contigo, desde que fuimos al zoológico he notado... muchas cosas que solo me hacían querer abrasarte besarte y yo no me animaba... por miedo a que me rechazaras. - Loki baja la mirada a sus manos y ve como Thor trata de tomar su mano pero desiste dejando su propia mano en su rodilla frotando la tela nerviosamente.

\- Lo siento... no es mi intención desilusionarte, solo quiero que sepas que no tienes obligación de nada conmigo, es muy importante un cambio así... tener una relación con otra persona, mas dentro de lo sexual...- Loki se abrasa a el tomando esa mano nerviosa en la suya esperando que el entienda, que comprenda donde lleva todo esto.

\- ¿Es tan malo que quiera descubrirlo contigo?- le mira.- Eres tan importante para mi, si supiera como decirlo correctamente, se que me queda mucho por aprender y muchas cosas por entender o descubrir pero lo que me pasa cada vez que te miro o me miras... Loki...yo...- los ojos verdes le observan casi inocentes y se identifica con esa mirada, ladea la cabeza lentamente, el solo mirar ese rostro blanco y perfilado cerrar los ojos mientras se acerca le da mas razones para quererle.


	18. Chapter 18

Tomar las cosas con calma no eran de las mejores cualidades de Thor, acordaron en el silencio de esa misma noche que lo tomarían con calma, aunque esa noche se durmieron entre piyamas desordenados por las caricias sobre cada pedazo de piel y miles de besos que no cree haber compartido con nadie mas; cuando al fin se lo comento a Wallace que no dejaba de acosarle por su azorado comportamiento, lo que paso es que le costaba similar esta nueva etapa de de Thor o de su vida lo cual se le notaba demasiado en realidad, pero cuando al fin logro sacarle la verdad después de ver un chupetón en su cuello el no tubo la reacción que alguien normal, sino que el le invito una copa después del trabajo para festejarlo.

Thor con este nuevo ímpetu para el y su permiso de demostrar sussentimientos no pasaba mas de una hora en que le tenia encima, mientras cocinaba, salían o limpiaban la casa, el rubio se pegaba a su espalda como una segunda piel, provocándole que la sangre en su cuerpo se agite por completo con tan simple acto, el tenia esta capacidad de alterarle solo al entrar o salir del baño, aun no tenían relaciones por asi decirlo... pero si lo había acorralado en el pasillo y lo había hecho correrse dentro de los pantalones con solo frotarse contra el, su vida continuaba como lo hacia anteriormente en un curso normal pero notaba que Thor estaba excitado todo el tiempo, viéndole lascivamente por todo.

Pensó que podía charlarlo con Wallace pero que su compañero sepa esas intimidades no era de su grado, además disfrutaba mucho del deseo que el demostraba el rubio por el, de algún modo lo hacia sentir especial incluso mas sexy pero además lo mas importante era que lo veía mas feliz que antes, podía ver como salia a la calle sin miedo alguno como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar mundos enteros el solo.

Pero era descuidarse un segundo al llegar a su departamento y encontrarse atrapado entre las fuertes manos del descomunal hombre en un santiamén, Thor había desarrollado esta manía de sujetar, acariciar y apretar sus glúteos cada vez que podía, pegándolo a el, desesperándolo en besos hambrientos, mucha de su ropa termino en la basura porque Thor simplemente no podía desabrochar los botones de su camisa o bajar el cierre de sus pantalones por la desesperación que lo dominaba.

Comprendía a la perfección que Thor venia de una vida sexual muy activa y que el no puede decir que la suya no se acercaba a la palabra activa ni por asomo o que le de un respiro porque eso ya no es normal, el tema según él es que en realidad el no tenia una vida sexual tan activa o su vida sexual era solo acostarse con alguien como mucho, una vez por año, debido a lo reservado que es, por lo que su cuota de besos y juegos previos al sexo se vio rebasada a un mil por ciento esa misma semana, si ya con una semana de que Thor le asaltase por los rincones, de acosarlo en el baño mientras el se lava los dientes o no le dejase salir de la cama en las mañanas por una deliciosa sesión de besos y abrazos presosos, el hombre paresia vivir en continuo celo, ahora que tenia pase libre.

Pero el esta seguro de que no le provocaba en absoluto, el podía entrar por la puerta o salir de ella llevando su trajes sanos a la tintorería, con la placa al cuello o en cinturón, y ahí estaba Thor pegándolo a la puerta y dejándolo laxo con un beso de despedida, las burlas de su compañero están incluidas en cada día ya que ni siquiera durante el viaje a la jefatura, se le borra del rostro el rosado en sus mejillas o se normaliza su alterada respiración.

En realidad no tiene manera de como analizarlo, no espera que Thor se cohíba en realidad o que tenga algún recato en lo que desea, pero le preocupa que relacione el sexo o el placer con mostrar agradecimiento, mas aun con el, el lo saco de ese minúsculo e intenso infierno, pero después de todo lo que lo ha visto crecer en estos meses... ver como el leve estimulo saca grandes cosas de el absorbiendo todo como una esponja y simplemente no puede encasillar su personalidad en la de una víctima.

La doctora que primero lo reviso y lo analizo le dijo claramente que a pesar de la falta de información Thor era completamente normal, su desarrollo cognitivo no había sigo afectado y es muy capas de desenvolverse el solo, independientemente de el ya que han estado haciendo chequeos con ella desde entonces.

Aunque sus temores no sean infundados del todo, espera que Thor no le deje, teme que alguien se entere de lo que paso o como sucedieron las cosas y todo lo que tiene ahora se esfume... los desayunos, los paseos, las cenas, las charlas, las miradas y sobretodo ese cariño que simplemente Thor derrocha en el, no es que lo considere derroche... pero en algunas instancias se pregunta como es que llego a eso, como es que ese hombre que competiría fácilmente con cualquier modelo de ropa interior, con el cuerpo tan marcado y fuerte le atrae a este punto su delgada y simple complexión.

Suspira devuelta al departamento, sus días se han vuelto rutinarios fuera de su casa y no al revés como solían ser, ahora mas que nunca espera ansioso el poder volver a su casa, con las luces cálidas y brillantes que se ven desde la calle, el entrar a su departamento es un placer y sentir el calor de la cocina acompañado del delicioso aroma a comida es aun mejor, pero lo que de verdad hace su día es ver a Thor con su cabello recogido en media cola, con el delantal de su madre, preparando un plato como un adulto completamente normal.

\- Hey...- Thor se da la vuelta rápidamente al dejar el plato caliente en a mesa y sonríe, solo que en ese tipo de segundos, en que puede notar por demás como la belleza de ese hombre lo deslumbra, es que se pregunta como es que le prefiere a el y se siente algo culpable.

\- Que bueno que llegaste prepare un pastel de pavo y legumbres...- Loki lo mira intrigado porque no recuerda haber comido algo similar del recetario de su madre.

\- No recuerdo ese plato...- le dice desconfiando de la seguridad del rubio.

\- Bueno... es que acabo de inventarlo y ahora seras mi conejillo de indias...- le murmura mientras retira el delantal de su cuerpo arrojándolo sobre la mesada y acercándose a el.

\- ¿Te has puesto inventivo?- pregunta y Thor esta abrasado a el pero en vez de besarlo como es habitual solo deja caer su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, meciéndolo medio encorvado sobre su cuerpo, obligándole a ponerse en puntas de pie.

\- En realidad solo un poco, ya que no había nada mas en la heladera y me dio pereza salir a comprar algo mas...- Loki se ríe y el rubio en verdad espera que no sepa feo.

\- Pues tendremos que darle una oportunidad...- Loki aun atrapado en el abraso nota como la mirada del constructor simplemente esculca sus ojos y su pecho se ensancha en una sola inhalación.

\- Te ves diferente ¿Paso algo?- pregunta rotando su cabeza y mirando cada detalle de su rostro poniéndolo terriblemente nervioso, cuerpo contra cuerpo Loki no esta habilitado a poner ningún tipo de distancia.

\- En realidad no, solo lo siempre...- Thor le besa la mejilla y el cálido rose de esos labios contra su fría piel es tan reconfortante que le hace cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo.

\- Oh... no se porque pensé que tenias noticias de ese caso que te esta carcomiendo por dentro.- Thor le suelta dejándolo algo mareado reprendiéndose por dejarse abatir tan fácil mente y ve como el gigante saca del refrigerador una botella de vino haciendo que frunza el ceño por ello.

\- ¿Y eso?- mira la botella y la etiqueta negra le hace recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Es el postre...- Thor coloca la botella en una hielera metálica que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar hasta el momento.

\- ¿Porque me parece que me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso?- Loki entrecierra los ojos y lo ve por el rabillo del ojo mientras se retira a la sala sin dejar de mirarle, desliza la gabardina por sus hombros y el saco tanto así como desafloja su corbata.

Thor no se digna a contestar y el nota lo que lleva puesto solo en el momento en que se da la vuelta para traer dos platos servidos a la sala, los tenedores en la boca y un vino con dos copas en la otra mano como todo un camarero de lujo. Entre los pantalones de jean gastados y la camisa azul eléctrico, descalzo y con la barba semi crecida, dándole un aspecto pulcro pero salvaje al mismo tiempo.

Incluso debe respirar hondo porque la sola imagen completa le hace subir un par de grados a su anatomía, le sorprendió que la cena estaba mas deliciosa que de costumbre y cree que no debería tomar alcohol o que el rubio este sorbiendo reticente aquel liquido por primera vez, pero cuando su lengua se suelta un poco, el que Thor no este tan sorprendido por su humor negro le alegra y los chistes que su madre solía contar en reuniones intimas y con pocos amigos solo le hace afilar su lengua y hacerlo reír mas fuerte, pero el rubio no solo se sorprende, sino que disfruta de ese aspecto de el, por su desenvolvimiento con el alcohol mostrando lados de el que se reserva para el mismísimo dios.

Las copas bailan frente a ellos y en la palma de su mano, es una sensación extraña cuando la excitaron de la risa o la falta de aliento aceleran el pulso, aumentando el calor del cuerpo como un magneto, ya que los roses y los mimos se presentan de algún modo entre ellos mucho mas suaves de lo que el recuerda de esa semana, pero ver el rostro de Thor tan relajado por la ingesta de alcohol que acercarte mas a la otra persona solo por prolongar ese momento es indispensable acurrucándose el uno en el otro, mas aun cuando la sonrisa satisfecha es mutua... y la boca se seca por mas liquido que consuman se saca en labios agenos.

Por lo que en el momento que sus bocas se unen los besos presos y deliciosos toman lugar entre el ambiente suave de las velas que fueron encendiendo entre el hilo de su conversación, el ambiente olía tan bien era tan agradable lo que se formaba a su alrededor cuando estaban juntos como si fueran parte de algo mas grande de lo que pudieran imaginar.

Hallarse con la sensación electrizante sobre su piel o el paso de ella dejando una sensación de temblor por donde las grandes manos acariciaban inocentes su espalda, incluso por sobre la ropa que los dos portaban aun, no era un limite era parte de ellos sin dudar, el demostrarse tanto cariño de ese modo, de repente y sin previo aviso Loki se separa de el mirándolo asustado.

\- ¿Que pasa Loki, estas bien?- Thor acaricia su mejilla pasando por su renegrido pelo sujetando un mechón suelto y colocadlo hacia atrás como el resto.

\- Si, solo... uff se me cruzo por la cabeza que si alguien supiera de esto alguien mas que no lo aprobara o le pareciera poco ético... no se que pasaría... me asusta pensar que...- Thor tira de el pegando su frente a la de el , pero sin omitir la acción de subirlo a su regazo en un solo impulso.

\- No iré a ningún lado... hace meses que me dieron el alta psicológica Loki, según los doctores soy un adulto con todas mis facultades mentales desarrolladas normalmente, nadie puede separarnos.- lo besa con el consuelo de su palabras sintiendo como Loki se amolda a su cuerpo para sentir mejor ese pequeño beso.

\- Lo se, lo se...- se pierde entre su propio aliento que antes fue de Thor, algo que le fascina últimamente es poder tocar la melena del rubio desciendo la coleta, para poder observar al Thor de los cuentos, al Thor que es un dios nórdico, mientras que el sigue sintiéndose un manipulador.

No es por menospreciarse sino porque aun siente a Thor como una inocente criatura a la que el esta corrompiendo, por mas que esa no se a la realidad, que en realidad es que se a enamorado de verdad de ésta persona, de la persona que no puede dejar de mirar anonadado las grandes bibliotecas y los teléfonos celulares por inentendibles para el, de la persona que le espera al anochecer para cenar, que lo besa con ese cariño y la única a la que le podría creer que le quiere de verdad.

Su madre no ha aparecido nuevamente, haciéndolo sentir seguro con lo que hace, haciéndole sentir que va en camino de tener una vida completa y plena, una mordida en el hombro le hace salir de su nube de verde esmeralda, notando como su camisa esta descolocada y como la barba de su amante roza lentamente su piel subiendo por su largo cuello, dejando marcas por la nívea superficie que de seguro Wallace preguntara su origen solo por molestarlo.

\- Thor... mas despacio... - masculla sintiendo como la excitación lo golpea con el calor de la lengua que relame las marcas moradas sobre su pulso.

\- Loki... te deseo tanto...- es casi oscura esa vos mientras el norte se pierde y no sabe donde apoyar los pies, en el mareo que le provoca que el gigante nórdico se levante del sillón con el encima sin esfuerzo alguno y camine sin un rumbo a otro rincón de la casa.

\- Demonios..- es lo único que puede decir, pensar en reusarse en casi utópico, mientras que siente sobre su espalda cuando chocan contra la pared, porque Thor esta devorando su boca, porque sus leguas dibujan lo erótico de consumar ese amor de manera húmeda e inquietante.

Una persona o dos pueden dormir en una cama y nunca encontrarle real sentido a solo dormir en ella, Pero cuando esta se trasforma en un lecho, cuando esta toma la alusión al lugar correcto para amar a otro ser, uno tan indentico a uno mismo se percibe completamente distinto, es como un escondite y la sensación de estar sellando un pacto que estremece al mundo entero por igual e individualmente cuando se allá a la persona correcta, la persona a la que le creerías ciegamente sin siquiera pensarlo mas de una vez.

Cuando su vientre rosa la caliente piel de Thor, sus músculos se contraen involuntariamente, nada le podría decir que esta herrado ahora, jamas ha tenido esta sensación en casa nervio de su anatomía y la expresión que comparte con su amante le da a entender que jamas experimento deseo alguno como el que oscurece sus claras pupilas como ahora lo hacen los ojos de Thor.

La ropa nunca sobrevive ante la impaciencia el rubio su camisa solo conservo los dos primeros botones y el resto fueron arrancados por las fuertes manos, sentir los intensos labios en su ombligo y el raspar de esa barba en su bajo vientre le nubla la mente, solo puede responder entre jadeos simples exhalaciones de aire, solo que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado en la vida de Thor sentirlo tan dominante es extraño, siempre creyó que su timidez lo encasillaría en cualquier relación humana.

Pero percibir el deseo abrazante y ese gruñido gutural mientras con el pantalón abierto mordisquea y lame su ingle, logrando que su cuerpo tiemble necesitado de mas atenciones, quiere pensar en lo que esta haciendo, en el peligro de sus acciones o de el dejarse llevar aun mas lejos de lo que sabe le provoca Thor pero todo se anula cuando su excitado miembro es probado repentinamente hasta la base del mismo, obligándolo a encorvarse sobre Thor, suplicando a media lengua, que no lo haga que no es necesario pero si apenas puede pronunciar palabra cuando la lengua le saborea haciéndolo gemir de gusto en un agudo sonido.

La mano que casi abarca todo su pecho le empuja sobre el colchón no dejándole mas alternativa que recostarse nuevamente pero en un estado lamentable de suplicas y deseos encontrados.

Cuando esta por volverse loco entre esas deliciosas succiones y la vibración extasiada de la garganta que le prueba incansable, es que se ve abandonado y laxo sobre las sabanas grises y perladas.

\- ¿Thor?- pregunta haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir sus párpados, por encontrar en medio de la leve oscuridad el fornido cuerpo de su novio.

\- Ya estoy aquí...- dice algo agitado y algo alegre, rompiendo con todos esos miedos que tenia en su interior, lo ve denudo entrando en el cuarto, completamente magnánimo y sonriente.

\- Donde fuiste...- pregunta pero le es imposible incorporar su cuerpo denudo de la cama, aun agitado aun aturdido por la experiencia, ignorado por completo lo que lleva ellas manos.

\- Necesitaba algo, así que fui a buscarlo pero fue solo un segundo ¿no?- pregunta subiéndose a la cama, pegándose a su cuerpo, el contrate de ambos tonos de piel es tan notorio y al mismo tiempo hermoso, Thor le acaricia y ordena su despeinada cabellera mientras le responde.

\- ¿Algo? Que es lo que...- de un respingo se agarra fuertemente de Thor, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, el frío de eso que se esparce pro su miembro es resbaladizo.

Esa mano le da una sensación abrumarte con la descosida sustancia cuando toma calor pero Thor no deja de frotar su hinchado miembro entre chasquidos húmedos y lascivos que lo agitan, el pide bochornosamente ser liberado en una exitosa eyaculación la cual el rubio le niega al soltarle, para sentir como sus testículos también son embadurnados con aquella cosa resbaladiza entre suaves presiones que cargados como están lo hacen temblar de necesidad...

No habitan estado completamente desnudos antes, no frente a frente al menos, pero mientras Thor le acaricia el puede ver como su pecho sube y baja por la exaltación del momento que viven y experimentan juntos, como su erección similar a la suya pero mas ancha sin duda, esta altiva y con una gruesa vena que la recorre.

Esta azorado con esa imagen, casi que no siente como le acaricia esa parte tan intima y completamente suya, es tonto pensar que solo se da cuenta de ello, cuando la yema del dedo empuja dentro haciéndole perder el aliento, sus piernas abiertas sus visión perdida en una nube de calor que los envuelve o tal vez es su imaginación pero se sostiene de Thor cuando entra un pedasito de esa falange en el, el dedo es grueso y como debería haber advertido o llegado a la conclusión todo es bastante grueso en Thor.

\- Espera! Espera! eso duele!...- replica exaltado apretando los dedos largos en el hombro de piel dorada.

\- Lo siento.. lo haré mas suave...- con un beso le quita la sensación que el recuerda ta desagradable, pero su mirada azul hace levantar la verde mientras que Thor lo devuelve a las sabanas, quitando el dedo y volviendo a masajear ese delicado punto.

Estaba por espetar si había otro modo de hacer aquello pero la circular caricia, se sentía caliente entre los chasquidos húmedos que producía la arrugada piel con el dedo de Thor, de pronto todo en lo que podía pensar era en la imagen de Thor caminado desnudo hacia el con su sexo erguido, en la imagen de la traspiración de ese cuerpo brillando en la tenue oscuridad que las luce prominentes de la calle les ofrecía.

Su necesidad de saber, de sentir de tener a Thor con el, en ese pequeño punto para unirse a el, le abraso requiriendo le dentro, al caricia no cesaba y el pidió que lo introdujera imperioso, Thor quería decirle aun no, pero la mano de Loki sobre la suya lo llevo a obedecerle intentando ser delicado en sus movimientos, por mas excitado que estuviese por mas que deseara entrar en el y sentir en carne viva el intenso calor que el percibía de los ojos verdes que apenas podían mirarle detenidamente.

La preparación fue extraña pero Loki noto lo cuidadoso que fue en cada paso, en cada nueva barrera de su cuerpo, Loki tuvo una liberación mientras lo penetraba con un dedo, el gran falange había tocado directamente la próstata haciéndole imposible el hecho de contenerse, su grito de satisfacción pero resonó impropio del detective lo que llevo a Thor a limpiarlo con la lengua, todo su vientre manchando de blanco esperma era devorado por la rosada lengua, pero aun erguido Loki le pidió continuar, le pido mas y el no pudo decirle que no.

Exaltado el gigante trepo sobre el besándolo intensamente, colocándose entre sus piernas, sus dedos entraban y salían de Loki simulando ser el, pero el calor que le apremiaba y su palpitante miembro solo anhelaban hacerlo, pero temía tanto hacerle daño, temía hacerle sentir algo desagradable como lo que el muchas veces vivió, por eso observa atento el rostro de Loki, sonrojado y tan erótico, con las finas hebras de cabello negro desparramados entre las luces de las sabanas perladas y grises.

Esperando un gesto negativo pero lo único que vio al aminorar su paso fue una palmada en el hombro en descontento con aquello, noto como el cuerpo de su amante le buscaba y alzaba las caderas para encontrarle cuando se vio acostumbrado a la intromisión, mirarlo, admirarlo, era tan bello que por momentos sentía pesados de su piel fría que el se esmeraba por calentar y Loki le sonreía mas.

Cuando apoyo la punta rebosante de liquido caliente, la boca de Loki se abrió y el la cubrió con la suya, besándolo paso a paso mientras presionaba en aquel lugar y el detective se aferraba a su espalda, apretando su cadera con sus muslos blancos, clavando sus unías en su piel hasta que se hundió completo en el y ninguno de los dos podía respirar correctamente, la sensación que ambos experimentaban era tan diferente y que no existiría sin el otro.

El sexo consentido por primera vez en la vida de Thor y de diferente fuente en la de Loki era supremo, mas aun con la persona que uno ama de verdad es sin duda lo mas lindo que pleno que podría existir, Loki lo entendió en ese momento cuando los latidos de ese grueso pene se hacían sentir desde dentro de su cuerpo, lleno por completo los dedos de sus pies se encobaron, Thor apenas si podía decir lo bien que se sentía, lo amado que se sintió cuando Loki acaricio su espalda suavemente y acomodo su cabello con sus largos dedos.

Mirándose a los ojos con la mirada turbia, logro moverse solo un poco, dando inicio a algo mas salvaje y mas urgente, reclamándose entre sonoros gemidos mezclados con dulces susurros, abrazados, amándose tanto el alma y como el cuerpo les permitiera en su primera vez con el ser amado, se grababa en el alma que estarían juntos por siempre, con tan simple y común lazo carnal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola este es el ultimo capitulo no sabia que no lo tenia hasta que una lectora me lo hizo notar, también es solamente la es la resolución de Thor por su amor por Loki, por lo cual si notan que no les cierra re lean el anterior y se darán cuanta de que es solo como un times-tramp de lo que veo Thor con respecto a la relación con Loki.  
> desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

No era novedad para el conversar con un doctor con un titulo particular, ni que le releguen su caso a diferentes colegas de la misma rama, todos y cada uno para constatar de que mentalmente este capacitado para la vida normal, cotidiana o para enfrentar una relación madura, su problema después de tener la primera sesión fue quetodos y cada uno le miraban incrédulos al escuchar su historia, les cuesta demasiado asimilar eso de su persona y lo derivaban con psiquiatras.

Si bien su metro noventa y nueve ya de principio es difícil de aceptar para los profesionales, el hecho deque siendo tan grande jamas pudo salir de su cautiverio en veintisiete años ode aquel cuarto, el cual sigue siendo su pesadilla continua, ninguno acepta que fue víctima de abuso o que sufrió todo eso... como real, queriéndolo tratar de esquizofrenia; solo cuando presenta los papeles de su primer ingreso al hospital, la declaración de Loki y el detective Wallace como testigos es que se descarta la internacion y el uso de farmacos tan potentes, sin pasar por alto los tramites en la fiscalía por los tramites de identidad, solo allí es que no dudaron de su historia.

Pero cuando al fin encontró a Selfi Bawer, su actual psicólogaes que permaneció con un tratamiento de respaldo por lo que le paso, solo lo cita para revisiones generales, para discutir temas a los cuales le da pena consultar con Loki y Roy, no sabe ya como explicarles sus inquietudes, en realidad cosas banales como las ventas telefónicas que se trasmiten televisión y no por teléfono o porque los celulares son tan requeridos, aun esta en la etapa en que los niños puedan salir solos y el porque de ello, pero principalmente con cuatro semanas de tratamiento con Selfi es que el tema del sexo se toca...

\- Y eso fue lo que Roy dijo y no he podido dejar de pensar en ello...- Selfi se retiro las gafas y acomodo su pelo tirante en una coleta muy larga que reposaba en su hombro.

\- Y tu que piensas de ello Thor... porque según entiendo, Loki es como tu hermano en la mitología nórdica pero aquí... es solo unapersona...- acota inteligentemente para que el paciente describa a la persona con la que convive.

\- No solo una persona doctora, es... es mi todo, yo lo admiro, el me salvo de lo que yo hasta ese momento creí normal... me mostró el mundo entero y es un hombre asombroso... lo que el hizo por mi... bueno, no puedo negar que Roy tiene razón por como me siento... atraído por el. - la postura tranquila y expectante intriga mas a la mujer.

\- Ya veo...- Selfi inclino su cabeza notando en Thor la sonrisa tímida y como clavaba su mirada nerviosamente en el piso, frotando solo sus dedos entre si.- Thor te diré lo que veo...- el rubio levanto la mirada azul y le cuesta negar el escalofrío que le tomo por sorpresa pero como buena profesional no se noto ni un poco lo que sintió con la azul mirada.

\- Ok...- el se sentó mas en el borde del sofá en ese cuarto beige prestando suma atención.

\- Creo que tu atracción es solo agradecimiento... no me malentiendas es solo una opinión, pero me gustaría que me desmientas, porque eso me demostraría que entiendes la diferencia, que captas correctamente la idea de atracción y cariño hacia el detective...- la mujer volvió a ponerse las gafas finas, metálicas y le observo.

\- No se si haya una diferencia entre atracción y cariño o estima si así prefiere llamarlo pero si muy marcada con respecto a lo que es estar agradecido, dado que esa necesidad de demostrar lo que había hecho por mi se lo demuestro cocinándole, es algo que disfruto, es nuevo y divertido pero es así como intento agradecerle, pero lo que siento... mi atracción por el, es diferente, se siente diferente porque en ningún momento el... me lo impuso o insinuó nada, el solo ha estado apoyándome y velando por mi... pero aunque fue precoz el empezar a observarle así en el zoológico...no me olvido de se helado o de su mano en la miá,pero se ha acentuado conforme pasaban los días y siempre me tomo por sorpresa porque no me lo esperaba, todas esas veces que simplemente no pude apartar los ojos de el...- la psicóloga asentía seria, lo dejaba explayase, anotando sus percepciones y como usaba las palabras para expresar lo que refutaba de su afirmación.

\- Ya veo, podrías ser mas puntual cuando es que Loki se vuelve esta especie de imán...- recalca mirándole por sobre las gafas.

\- Una vez nos levantamos a desayunar pero a Loki se le hacia tarde, y se mancho la camisa con café por levantarse demasiado aprisa, era normal para mi verle quitarse la corbata pero jamas se había retirado una prenda delante mio, fue un segundo pero notar su figura debajo de la tela me congelo, solo que no había temor por la leve desnudes repentina pero fue un shock que duro solo un instante mientras el se retiraba de la cocina, para cuando reaccione Loki ya se había marchado... - la psicóloga quería estar segura de los sentimientos sentidos que despertaba en su paciente el detective y siguió indagando.

\- Veo que no son cosas que pasan a menudo, ya tienes un tiempo viviendo con interés al detective y dime,¿Duermen en la misma cama no?- la mujer deja su libreta y se levanta por un poco de café mientras que Thor presta toda su atencióna sus movimientos encantadocon la mujer, es realmentehermosa pero la ve como una especie de ídolo.

\- Si no estoy tranquilo en las noches si no entro en la cama de Loki...- responde consensuadoy se recarga en el respaldodel sofábeige.

\- Osea que tu entras en su cama y no al revés...- vuelve y deja su tasa para anotar rápidamente ese hecho tan puntual.

\- No, Loki nunca entra a mi cuarto sin pedir permiso o entraren mi cama, solo una vez lo hizo y era porque yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla con Alan...- espeta ofendido porque siente como si hablara mal de Loki y eso enciende algo dentro de el que no lo gusta.

\- Hablame de eso... ah vuelto a tener sos sueños? Recordar como era tu vida antes?- la mujer vuelve a su sitio y el olor a café inunda el lugar.

\- Si y no... mis recuerdosestánfrescos y han vuelto en momentos en que estoy despierto... cosas que solo comparo con lo que estoy viviendo ahora...-

\- Ya veo...-

\- Dime Thor has pensado que quieres para tu vida?- Thor le mira pero no esta seguro a que se refiere por el tono en que pronunciaesas palabras, Loki le había tratado de explicar lo que era el doble sentido y por eso no respondióinmediatamente y la mujer levanto la vista al escuchar el silencio que surgió.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- inquiriómirándolea travésdel vidrio desu anteojos.

\- No, pero no me gusta como dijo eso, ya que debe saber que no pienso apartarme de Loki o de su hogar que es el mio, estar con el es mi lugar y no entiendo porque debo seguir viniendo a estas sesiones...- la mujer deja el lápizen la mesa junto con su libreta y entrelazalas manos para contrastar su pregunta.

\- Thor lo que has vivido es muy fuerte, muchas personas no sobreviven al primer año recordandocomo tu has dicho "episodios" estando despiertos y cocientes.- le remarca porque que su memoria se quiebre en medio de la vía publica, dejándolo expuesto y temeroso de su entorno

\- Muchos no tienen a su otra mitad, a su destino mirándolea los ojos, nadie mas que yo tiene a Loki para hacerles desear vivir...- esta enfureciéndosey no quiere pero el tono condescendientey la mirada superada es lo que le hace hervir la sangre.

\- Solo quierotu bien...- afirma con convicción.

\- No lo parecer...- se levanta camina en círculosal rededor del sillónesperando calmarse, pero sus músculosse tensan mas y le cuesta volver a su calma habitual.

\- ¿Entonces le amas?- pregunta y la montaña de músculos rubia detiene su paso solo para mirarle directamente a los ojos desafiante.

\- No hay nada en este universo que me haga sentir lo que el...- es la primera vez que le ve curvar levemente la comisura de los labios de la psicóloga, y es la primera vez que se siente libre al decirlo así, no hay pedidos de explicación ya que es solo la verdad que rige su vida ahora y para siempre.


End file.
